Love And Lust
by Baka DimDim
Summary: Aku Namikaze Naruto. Darah ini… darah ini adalah darah seorang Namikaze, aku adalah seorang Namikaze dan tidak akan ada yang mengubah fakta itu sekalipun Kaa-san sudah menikah dengan seorang Hyuga./ Apa kau ingat tentang janji itu… Hinata?/ Kisah cinta sepasang manusia yang terselubung status keluarga./ Don't Like, Don't Read /
1. Chapter 1

Aku hanya bisa berdiri tegak, terdiam dengan seribu bahasa, tidak ingin perasaan yang sudah kurasakan menghancurkan harga diriku yang bagiku adalah harga mati, berdiri disalah satu sudut ruangan yang paling dekat dengan pintu keluar. Sepasang permata _sapphire_ milikku menyusuri tiap sudut dari gedung ini, pesta pernikahan, banyak pria dan wanita, bertuxedo dan bergaun yang datang membawa harapan dan do'a. Mereka memasang sebuah senyum kebahagiaan diwajah mereka seolah menseting wajah mereka untuk semakin, mengejekku dan menghancurkanku.

Cih, senyum kebahagiaan? _Persetan_ dengan mereka! Akulah ditempat ini yang paling terluka dengan adanya acara ini. Apakah senyum kebahagiaan mereka adalah senyum diatas penderitaanku? Apa peduliku? Apa yang kudapat? Apa hakku? Apa kewajibanku? Apa ini akhir dari perasaan yang kumiliki?

Aku pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku. Apa janji itu akan menyakiti seorang wanita yang telah bersamaku sejak aku menghirup udara didunia ini?

Lampu diruangan ini padam dan seketika hanya ada cahaya yang menyinari sebuah pintu besar lalu kualihakan pandanganku pada pintu yang kemudian terbuka.

Memperlihatkan sepasang pria dan wanita, wanita cantik bersurai merah dengan gaun putih yang menjulur kelantai berkarpet merah, seorang wanita yang telah bersamaku sejak aku menghirup udara didunia ini, seorang wanita yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku, seorang wanita yang telah melahirkanku –Ibuku. Entah kini ia adalah Namikaze Kushina atau Uzumaki Kushina atau Hyuga Kushina. Di sebelahnya terdapat seorang pria bertuxedo putih, bersurai cokelat panjang dengan raut wajah tegas serta senyum diwajahnya, dan iris mata _amethyst_ yang sama dengan seseorang yang ada dihatiku, iris _amethyst_ itu seolah menjadi sebuah belati yang menusuk –mengoyak-ngoyak jantungku. Seorang pria yang kini telah merangkap menjadi ayah tiriku –Hyuga Hiashi.

Di belakang mereka terdapat dua orang gadis bergaun putih dengan iris _amethyst_ yang sama dengan seorang pria yang menjadi ayah tiriku. Terlihat jelas bahwa dua gadis itu berbeda usia, gadis berusia belasan dan gadis berusia kisaran 20 tahunan. Gadis bersurai cokelat pendek, gadis bernama Hyuga Hanabi. Kemudian disebelah gadis itu terdapat gadis yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari gadis bernama Hyuga Hanabi, gadis berusia 24 tahun yang sangat kukenal baik yang membuatku memegang teguh janjiku, gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku, gadis yang merupakan teman masa kecilku, gadis telah membawaku pada perasaan bahagia dan menyakitkan yang saat ini kurasakan...

Hyuga Hinata.

 **..**

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 ** _._**

 _Story:_ _ **Baka DimDim**_

 ** _Love and Lust_**

 ** _._**

 _Genre:_ _ **Drama, Romance**_

 _Rate:_ _ **M**_

 _Warning:_ _ **AU, OOC, No-EYD, Crack-pair-inside, bahasa-kasar, Typo(maybe), Lime-inside(maybe), many-more.**_

 ** _~Don't Like, Don't Read~_**

 ** _.._**

Pesta terus berlanjut. Seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang potongan pendek dengan mata beriris _sapphire_ berjalan dengan tenang. Berjalan dengan dagu yang tidak mengarah lurus kebawah membuktikan rasa angkuh yang dimilikinya. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk merogoh saku dalam tuxedonya demi mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel pintar miliknya yang bergetar kemudian mengarahkannya kearah telinga kanannya.

"…"

"Mulut busuk. Aku kesana."

Ia kembali berjalan menuju sepasang orang yang menjadi pusat pesta. Berjalan dengan angkuh dan raut wajah bahagia yang bila diperhatikan dengan sangat teliti itu adalah kebohongan. Sesampainya ia berada dibelakang sepasang orang yang menjadi pusat pesta ia berhenti.

" _Kaa-san_ , Hiashi- _san_. Maaf, aku ada urusan mendadak. Aku tidak bisa berada disini terlalu lama. Sai mengabari bahwa ada sedikit kesalahan dari grafik perusahaan." Ucap pria itu dengan tenang dengan senyum kebahagiaan palsu diwajahnya.

 _'Gomen na, Kaa-san. Tentunya aku tidak ingin menyakiti Kaa-san dengan perasaanku yang ingin segera pergi dari sini.'_ Lanjut batinnya.

"Naru, kenapa mendadak? Ini kan masih siang." Ucap seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah.

"Manusia hanya bisa memprediksi kejadian yang akan terjadi _Kaa-san_ dan kesalahan grafik itu sudah diprediksi namun aku tidak tahu bahwa kesalahan itu akan terlihat hari ini. Aku pergi." Pria pirang itu membungkuk hormat lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan sepasang pria wanita yang menjadi pusat pesta.

"Tidak apa, Kushina. Seorang laki-laki tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawabnya dan dari pandanganku Naruto memiliki karakter seorang pemimpin yang sangat pekat, itu terlihat dari karisma yang dimilikinya dan keputusan-keputusan yang ia ambil sejak ia dipersiapkan menjadi seorang direktur 5 bulan lalu, meski ia baru berusia 21 tahun namun sikap kepemimpinannya sudah terlihat. Aku yakin setelah Namikaze Enterprise dipegang penuh olehnya perusahaan itu akan semakin berkembang pesat." Ucap laki-laki bersurai cokelat panjang disebelah wanita bernama Kushina menenangkan.

"Baiklah. Aku harap Naru tidak gila kerja sepertimu, Hiashi _._ Kita lanjutkan pestanya." Ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum pada laki-laki bersurai cokelat panjang bernama Hiashi. Melihat seorang wanita yang menjadi istrinya itu tersenyum membuatnya tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak tersenyum kepada wanita itu.

"Ia tidak akan gila kerja setidaknya mungkin sampai ia memegang Namikaze Enterprise sepenuhnya." Jawab Hiashi sambil tersenyum tipis kearah Kushina.

..

 ** _Naruto's point of view_**

 _Aku berjalan dengan tenang menuju parkiran untuk segera pergi dari gedung ini. Berhenti sejenak aku melihat gadis bersurai indigo berbincang bersama gadis bersurai cokelat pendek._

 _Ia semakin cantik dari 9 tahun terakhir kami bertemu._

 _Apa kau ingat tentang janji itu… Hinata?_

 _Aku kembali berjalan saat ia kurasa akan menolehkan pandangannya kearahku. Kembali berjalan dengan tenang dengan tujuan kantor sebagai tujuanku._

 _Tak terasa kini aku sudah berada di parkrian gedung ini. Aku merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil kunci mobil milikku dengan tangan kananku._

 _Aku kembali teringat dengan gadis bersurai indigo itu… Hinata._

 _Tak terasa aku meremas kunci mobilku sampai telapak tanganku mengeluarkan darah akibat sisi tajam dari kunci mobil. Aku mengangkat telapak tanganan kananku mendekat kearah wajahku memandang tetesan darah yang keluar turun menuju pergelangan tanganku dari luka akibat genggaman tanganku pada kunci mobilku._

 _Aku Namikaze Naruto. Darah ini… darah ini adalah darah seorang Namikaze, aku adalah seorang Namikaze dan tidak akan ada yang mengubah fakta itu sekalipun Kaa-san sudah menikah dengan seorang Hyuga._

 _Aku kembali berjalan menuju mobilku, membuka kunci lalu membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam mobil itu._

 _Menyalakan mesin mobil kemudian melajukan mobil ini dengan kecepatan tinggi keluar dari gedung ini._

 ** _Naruto's point of view. End_**

Sepasang mata berwarna _amethyst_ memandang mobil hitam yang melaju cepat keluar parkiran.

"Naruto- _kun…"_

..

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang tengah berdiri bersama seorang gadis bersurai cokelat pendek yang mirip dengannya. Sepasang mata milik gadis bersurai indigo itu tertuju pada sosok laki-laki bersurai pirang pendek dengan tuxedo hitam. Ia mengenal laki-laki itu. Ia ingat apa yang pernah laki-laki itu ucapkan padanya saat mereka kecil._

 _"Hinata-nee-sama, ada apa?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai cokelat pendek yang mirip dengan gadis bersurai indigo yang berada disebelahnya._

 _"Tidak apa, Hanabi."_

 ** _Hinata's point of view_**

 _Aku melihat seorang laki-laki pirang yang tengah berjalan menjauh dari pesta pernikahan Tou-sama dan Kushina Kaa-san. Seorang laki-laki yang menjadi teman masa kecilku sebelum aku pergi keluar negeri saat ingin melanjutkan sekolah menengah atas dan pendidikan universitas diluar negeri 9 tahun lalu. Hari ini adalah pertemuan pertama kami sejak aku pergi meninggalkan negara ini dan kami hanya baru saling menyapa._

 _Ia seorang laki-laki berusia 3 tahun lebih muda dariku yang selalu menemaniku saat aku kesepian, seorang laki-laki pendek yang kini tingginya melebihiku, seorang laki-laki yang sifatnya entah masihkah hangat seperti dulu, seorang laki-laki yang kini menjadi… adik tiriku._

 _Kemana ia akan pergi?_

 _Sebuah pertanyaan yang datang begitu saja dikepalaku. Sebuah keinginan terbesit dikepalaku. Aku ingin mengikutinya sekarang._

 _"Hanabi, Nee-sama ingin ke toilet sebentar." Ucapku yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh adikku._

 _Segera aku berjalan menuju kemana langkah laki-laki itu berjalan. Terus berjalan melewati beberapa tamu undangan yang menghalangi langkahku hingga kini aku berada dilorong yang menuju parkiran._

 _Aku melihat laki-laki itu berhenti kemudian aku bersembunyi dibalik dinding lalu melihat kearahnya yang sedang merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Pasti kunci mobilnya._

 _Laki-laki itu masih berdiri ditempat ia mengambil kunci mobilnya._

 _Kenapa ia hanya berdiri disitu? Itulah pertanyaan yang sekarang aku pikirkan. Terus melihat kearahnya hingga laki-laki itu kembali berjalan menuju sebuah mobil Honda S2000 LM Edition hitam yang pernah kulihat dari sebuah majalah. Membuka kunci mobil, membuka pintu kemudian masuk kedalam mobil itu._

 _Aku masih bersembunyi dibalik dinding melihat mobil hitam itu yang masih berada diposisinya._

 _Suara deru knalpot dari mobil itu terdengar rendah, kemudian terdengar suara bising dari knalpot dan disusul suara decitan ban yang sangat jelas terdengar bahwa mobil itu siap melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi diparkiran mobil._

 _Kemudian aku melihat mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi keluar dari area parkir. Aku pun berjalan menuju tempat laki-laki itu berdiri cukup lama untuk mengambil kunci mobil._

 _"Naruto-kun…"_

 ** _Hinata's point of view. End_**

 ** _End of Flashback_**

 _.._

Sebuah mobih hitam produkan negeri sakura masuk kedalam area parkir dari sebuah gedung perusahaan yang bertuliskan Namikaze Enterprise pada sisi gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Namikaze Enterprise. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam sektor industri yang cukup berpengaruh pada tingkatan ekonomi Jepang karena perusahaan itu sudah memiliki banyak cabang dan karyawan yang merupakan mayoritas orang Jepang.

Laki-laki bersurai pirang pendek keluar dari mobil hitam yang baru saja masuk kedalam area parkir. Berjalan dengan tenang dan tatapan yang bisa bisa meluluhkan mental untuk orang yang beradu tatap dengannya, tatapan yang bisa menyimpulkan perasaan dari laki-laki itu. Ia terus berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang merupakan ruangannya tidak peduli pada sapaan yang diberikan oleh karyawan yang menyapanya.

Sesampainya disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan satu sisi dipenuhi oleh kaca agar bisa melihat pemandangan kota. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam klimis berkulit agak pucat yang tengah terbaring disofa ruangan. Laki-laki bersurai hitam klimis itu tersenyum melihatnya.

"Menikmati pesta? Bagaimana rasanya memiliki ayah baru?" Ucap laki-laki klimis itu masih dengan posisinya yang terbaring santai disofa dengan senyumnya.

"Kadang aku sering berpikir dua kali. Andai kau bukan temanku sudah kupastikan lidah tajam itu sudah tidak pada posisinya."

"Kau sensitif sekali."

Suara lain bernada datar terdengar dari arah belakang laki-laki bersurai pirang bernama Naruto. Naruto menoleh kearah suara itu. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai _raven_ dengan mata beriris _onyx_ yang menatapnya datar.

" _Hisashiburi_. Sepertinya kau masih tidak berubah kecuali kau yang kini menjadi seorang calon direktur."

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat laki-laki yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya karena harus melanjutkan pendidikan jauh dari negaranya.

" _Hisashiburi._ Tatapanmu masih menjijikan, _Sasuke._ "

"Jadi bagaimana kelanjutan antara dirimu dan dirinya? Kau sudah lama menunggu gadis itu kembali namun kenyataan berjalan jauh dari harapanmu dan kemana cengiran lebar bodohmu, _Dobe?_ "

Mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke, Naruto hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman sebagai jawaban. Kemudian berucap. " _Teme,_ mau jalan-jalan? Setidaknya kita bisa membuat reuni dadakan dengan memanggil beberapa teman atau kau ingin berkunjung ke sekolah kita?"

"Mau menenangkan hatimu yang terluka,heh? Oh. Betapa malangnya nasibmu, calon direktur." Laki-laki bersurai hitam klimis bercupa dengan wajah yang tersenyum tanpa dosa padanya.

Naruto tersenyum kearah Sai. Ia berjalan menuju meja lalu mengambil sebuah spidol merah yang terdapat didalam laci. Berjalan dengan senyum mengerikan terpatri diwajahnya membuat Sai langsung merubah dari posisi santainya menjadi berdiri.

Menelan ludah dengan kasar sambil tersenyum Sai langsung berucap. "Aku… aku ingin ke toilet."

"Heeh… kenapa terburu-buru?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan tersenyum kearah Sai. Terus berjalan kearah Sai masih dengan senyum yang bagi Sai itu adalah senyum terburuk yang pernah ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya.

Sai terlihat panik namun saat ia ingin pergi secara tiba-tiba Sasuke mengunci pergerakannya dengan menautkan kedua lengannya dengan lengan Sai dari belakang sedangkan Naruo semakin dekat.

"Hei. Sasuke apa kau masih dendam padaku?! Hei. Hei. Lepaskan, Sasuke. Kejadian aku mencoret wajahmu itu sudah sangat lama! Naruto… Naruto jangan Naruto! Kau tahu spidol permanent merk itu bisa sampai seminggu untuk menghilankannya hingga tak bernoda… Naruto jangan! NARUTOOOOOOOO!"

Teriakan nista penuh akan kepasrahan terdengar dari salah satu ruangan digedung bertuliskan Namikaze Enterprise membuat beberapa karyawan yang mendengarnya kehilangan fokus. Namun saat mereka mengetahui apa yang terjadi para karyawan justru tertawa melihat aksi dari calon direktur mereka yang sedang mendandani(mencoret-coret) wajah Sai dengan spidol permanen.

..

Sedangkan digedung yang masih mengadakan sebuah pesta dari pernikahan seorang wanita bersurai merah dengan seorang pria bersurai cokelat panjang masih terlihat ramai dan terlihat bahagia.

Terlihat seorang gadis tengah berbincang hangat bersama seorang wanita bersurai merah yang akan menjadi Ibu tirinya.

"Jadi Hinata mulai besok kau akan menjadi guru di _Konoha Senior High School?_ Lalu Hanabi akan menjadi muridmu?" Tanya wanita bersurai merah masih dengan senyum bahagia terpatri diwajahnya pada seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ bernama Hinata yang sudah menjadi anaknya.

"Ya. Kushina _Kaa-san._ Kemarin aku sudah melakukan _interview_ dengan kepala sekolah disana. Aku akan menjadi guru bahasa Inggris disana." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum menjawab pertanyaan Kushina. Terlihat akrab. Mereka terlihat akrab bagai seorang gadis bersama ibu kandungnya.

"Kau tahu. _Konoha High School_ adalah sekolah Naru sejak sekolah menengah pertama dan atas. Ia juga menjadi guru olahraga pengganti juga pelatih basket untuk klub basket disana ditengah kesibukannya untuk kuliah dan belajar menjadi direktur diperusahaan mendiang ayahnya. Setidaknya kau tidak terlalu canggung karena ada seseorang yang sudah kau kenal disana." Kushina memberitahu Hinata bahwa Naruto adalah seorang pelatih basket disekolah tempat ia mengajar.

"Naruto- _kun?_ "

Hinata terkejut lantaran Naruto juga mungkin akan sering berada disana. Setidaknya ia bisa kembali dekat dengan Naruto sejak 9 tahun lalu mereka berpisah. Sejujurnya selama Hinata melanjutkan pendidikannya diluar negeri ia merindukan bocah laki-laki yang selalu menemaninya, bocah laki-laki yang selalu memberikan semangat serta senyuman lebar padanya.

"Setidaknya _Kaa-san_ tidak melarang sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia, Naru bilang ia masih terus main basket meski ia tidak punya banyak waktu karena baginya basket merupakan olahraga kesukaannya dan tentang dirimu _Kaa-san_ tidak terlalu khawatir padamu yang baru 3 hari kembali dari menuntut ilmu diluar negeri karena disana ada Naru dan Hanabi."

"Kushina _Kaa-san_ sebenarnya aku dan Naruto _-kun_ sudah saling mengenal namun karena saat itu aku harus keluar negeri untuk pendidikan kami jadi tidak saling berkomunikasi kembali, itu sekitar 9 tahun lalu." Hinata berucap pada Kushina yang langsung terkejut dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu Kaa-san tidak perlu repot untuk mendekatkan kalian karena kalian sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya." Ucap Kushina lalu tersenyum kembali pada Hinata.

..

Matahari telah terbenam sepnuhnya. Sebuah mobil hitam melaju cepat membelah jalanan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Si pengemudi adalah seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan bata biru indah yang memandang jalanan dengan penuh konsentrasi pada laju cepat mobilnya. Hingga mobil itu berhenti pada sebuah rumah besar. Membunyikan _talk sound_ mobil itu lalu pagar rumah yang cukup besar itu terbuka untuk mempersilahkan mobil hitam itu masuk kedalam area rumah besar itu.

Rumah dengan dua lantai namun terlihat megah dengan pekarangan yang cukup luas, dengan cat putih pada dinding rumah itu.

Laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan mata biru keluar dari mobil hitam itu setelah memasukan mobilnya kedalam garasi. Berjalan santai sambil melepas tuxedo hitam yang sudah dikenakannya lalu melampirkan tuxedo itu pada lengan kanannya.

Sesampainya didalam ia melihat orang-orang yang dikenalnya sedang berbincang diruang tamu. Ibunya, Hiashi, Hanabi dan… Hinata. Ia kembali ingat bahwa keluarga barunya akan tinggal bersama dengannya dirumah ini.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda." Sapa seorang maid perempuan bersurai merah pucat. Sapaan selamat datang yang dilakukan _maid_ itu membuat mata orang-orang yang sedang berbincang diruang tamu menoleh kearahnya.

"Tayuya- _san,_ cukup Naruto saja. Ini sudah 3 bulan kau berkerja disini, bukan? Jangan terlalu canggung seperti itu." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Perasaannya tidak seburuk sebelum ia bertemu dengan teman-temannya setelah pergi dari pesta pernikahan.

Ia berjalan mendekat kearah orang-orang yang tengah duduk diruang tamu.

" _Okaeri,_ Naru."

" _Tadaima_."

Sambil tersenyum Naruto membalas ucapan Ibunya dengan hangat dengan mengesampingkan perasaannya.

"Aku langsung kekamar _, Kaa-san_. Hiashi _-san_ , Hanabi, Hinata... _Nee-san._ " Setelah menyapa orang-orang yang telah menjadi keluarganya itu ia langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya namun seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dimengerti.

..

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang wanita yang telah menjadi ibunya, seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu berjalan menuju kamarnya, saat berada didepan sebuah kamar yang akan menjadi kamarnya ia mendengar dentingan piano dengan samar-samar. Gadis itu medekat kearah suara dentingan piano yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang tertutup dengan pintu kaca.

 _._

 _Todokanai koi wo shiteite mo utsushidasu hi ga kuru kana  
Boyaketa kotae ga mie hajimeru made wa  
Ima mo kono koi wa ugokidasenai_

 _._

 _Walau cintaku tak dapat meraihmu, aku ingin tahu apa hari itu akan terjadi  
Sampai aku melihatmu memberikan jawaban yang jelas  
Cinta ini tidak akan bergerak_

 _._

 _Hinata…_

Suara bariton mengalun lembut senada dengan dentingan piano yang menarik perhatian gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruangan berpintu kaca yang menjadi sumber suara itu.

 _'Naruto-kun?!'_ Batin gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu kala melihat Naruto yang tengah memainkan sebuah _grand piano_ sambil bernyanyi dan menyebut namanya setelah menghentikan permainannya.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _ **Song: Rena Uehara - Todokanai Koi (Ost. White Album 2)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Naruto' point of view_**

 _Memainkan lagu ini walau hanya dengan piano untuk mengisi nada vocal dari lagu ini cukup terasa menyiksaku namun harus aku akui beberapa bait lirik dalam lagu ini sangatlah tepat menusuk pada diriku. Lagu berjudul Todokanai Koi (Cinta yang tak dapat diraih) cukup menyatakan keadaanku melalui liriknya._

 _.._

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Di atap sekolah aku hanya duduk bersandar pada dinding diatap sekolah tempatku melatih basket juga terkadang menjadi guru olahraga pengganti, diatap sekolah yang juga tempatku bersekolah beberapa tahun lalu. Memandangi awan sambil meratap bagaimana kelanjutan dari perasaanku pada seorang gadis yang selalu kutunggu kedatangannya._

 _Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan atensiku. Mendengar itu, akupun menoleh kearah pintu dan kulihat seorang laki-laki dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam bersurai hitam klimis tengah tersenyum kepadaku. Ia berjalan kearahku lalu berdiri bersandar pada dinding yang sama dengan tempatku bersandar._

 _"Aku sudah mendengar kabar Ibumu akan menikah dengan Hyuga Hiashi yang akan diselenggarakan esok hari. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Sepertinya Ibumu merindukan sentuhan laki-laki."_

 _"Cih. Mulut busuk bajingan." Mendengar ucapannya aku hanya mengumpatnya karena mulut busuknya yang tidak bisa diatur, namun mau bagaimana lagi itu adalah karakternya, dulu aku pernah berkelahi dengannya karena mulut busuknya saat sekolah itupun karena aku tidak tahu bahwa kata-kata tajam nan menyakitkan adalah ciri dari mulut busuknya yang tidak kuketahui belajar dari mana._

 _"Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu? Hyuga Hiashi adalah sosok pria keras kepala yang sangat menjunjung tinggi nama keluarganya, ia mungkin akan sangat menentang bila anak perempuannya menikah dengan anak bawaan dari wanita yang akan menjadi istrinya dengan kata lain itu adalah anak tirinya. Dirimu. Ia pasti merasa pernikahan antara saudara adalah sesuatu yang sangat salah meski saudara itu tidak berasal dari garis keluarga yang sama."_

 _"Salah? Kenapa salah? Tidak ada hubungan darah antara aku dan dia." Aku bertanya untuk menyangkal. Apapun itu aku ingin memperjuangkan apa yang sudah menjadi keinginanku dan juga janji untuk diriku._

 _Aku melihat kearah Sai yang terlihat menghela nafasnya, ia memandangku dengan tatapan aneh lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit, cih! Aku benci pandangan itu. "Pernikahan dalam satu kartu keluarga itu dilarang secara hukum dan bila ingin terus memaksakan maka prosesnya cukup rumit mungkin bisa kau membayar untuk mempermudahnya tetapi itu akan membuat masalah baru secara hukum karena tindakan menyuap pegawai negeri. Kau memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda dengan Hyuga Hiashi. Aku pernah bekerja padanya selama beberapa bulan sebagai asisten manejer Hyuga Corp sebelum kau memintaku menjadi sekretarismu, calon dirketur. Selama beberapa bulan itu aku mengetahui sifat keras yang dimiliki oleh direktur utama Hyuga Corp itu." Ya harus kuakui memang Sai pernah bekerja pada perusahaan itu tepat setelah lulus dari kulihanya yang sangat ditekuninya hingga tanpa ia sadari dalam waktu 3 ½ tahun ia sudah lulus berbeda denganku yang sudah hampir 4 tahun namun masih berkutat dengan skrpisi yang terbengkalai dengan urusan pribadiku sendiri dan dari kabar yang kudengar Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan skripsinya dan akan segera kembali ke Jepang, meski gensi untuk mengakuinya, antara aku dan kedua sahabatku akulah yang paling lambat._

 _Aku kembali fokus pada Sai, Ia berhenti sejenak, aku terus mendengarkan tiap kata yang ia ucap. "Singkatnya, bila kau menikah dengan putrinya yang akan menjadi kakak tirimu itu akan memancing awak media untuk meliput keluarga Hyuga yang merupakan masih merupakan keluarga bangsawan Jepang, lalu semakin banyak yang meliput akan semakin banyak juga berita atau gossip miring yang akan menerpa keluarga Hyuga dan kau pasti tahu bukan berita-berita miring tentang keluarga Hyuga beberapa waktu lalu, tentunya melarangmu untuk menikah dengan putrinya adalah cara demi mengatisipasi gossip miring yang mungkin datang menimpa keluarga Hyuga."_

 _"Pola pikir yang aneh." Gumamku tanpa sadar saat mendengarkan ucapan Sai._

 _"Sedikit bertanya, kau tidak pernah meragukan analisaku 'kan?"_

 _Sai berhenti sejenak lalu bersiap melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jika memang kau dan putri dari Hyuga Hiashi menjalin hubungan, apa yang terjadi bila kau mengakui hubunganmu dengan putri dari Hyuga Hiashi pada Hyuga Hiashi dan Ibumu? Apa keputusan mereka?"_

 _Pertanyaan Sai membuatku berpikir kembali._

 _"Bagaimana? Lalu bagaimana perasaan putri dari Hyuga Hiashi itu? Apakah putri Hyuga Hiashi akan mementingkan perasaanmu atau perasaan Ayahnya dan perasaan Ibumu atau janji yang kalian buat bila ia masih mengingatnya jika Hyuga Hiashi dan Ibumu memutuskan untuk bercerai demi kebahagiaan anak mereka? Dan yang paling kutekankan…"_

 _Sai berhenti sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari memandang awan kini memandang kearahku dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Apa putri dari Hyuga Hiashi itu juga mencintaimu?"_

 _Pertanyaan terakhir Sai membuatku hilang akan kata-kata yang biasanya selalu dengan mudah keluar dari mulutku untuk menyangkal sesuatu._

 _"Cih. Itu masih analisamu. Masih belum terbukti bukan?" Aku hanya berucap pelan sedikit teringat bagaimana cara Kaa-san memandang Hyuga Hiashi saat Kaa-san memperkenalkannya, cara pandang yang terakhir kali kulihat saat Tou-san masih ada beberapa tahun lalu. Apakah Hinata mencintaiku? Apakah janji yang pernah terucap itu adalah ucapan anak kecil semata? Meski aku tidak ingin mengakuinya namun ucapan Sai pada bagian perasaan siapa yang didahulukan itu membuatku semakin sulit mengambil keputusan._

 _"Ya, itu masih analisaku yang mengarah pada hal yang tidak mendukungmu. Pikirkan tindakanmu… Hyuga Naruto. Hahahah."_

 _"Aku tetap seorang Namikaze. Ingat itu mulut busuk!"_

 ** _End of flashback_**

 _.._

 _Sedikit teringat alasan mengapa aku menahan perasaan ini membuat kegalauan yang kurasakan semakin memuncak. Sejujurnya sebagian diriku memercayai ucapan Sai tempo hari namun sebagian diriku menolak untuk percaya. Kaa-san? Perasaanku? Keluarga? Perasaan Hinata?_

 _Masih dengan menarikan jemari tanganku pada grand piano ini, perlahan aku menyanyikan bait lirik yang sangat tepat menusuk pada diriku._

 ** _._**

 ** _Todokanai koi wo shiteite mo utsushidasu hi ga kuru kana  
Boyaketa kotae ga mie hajimeru made wa  
Ima mo kono koi wa ugokidasenai_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Walau cintaku tak dapat meraihmu, aku ingin tahu apa hari itu akan terjadi_**

 ** _Sampai aku melihatmu memberikan jawaban yang jelas_**

 ** _Cinta ini tak akan bergerak_**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Story:_ _ **Baka DimDim**_

 ** _._**

 ** _Love and Lust_**

 ** _._**

 _Genre:_ _ **Drama, Romance**_

 _Rate:_ _ **M**_

 _Warning:_ _ **AU, OOC, No-EYD, Crack-pair-inside, bahasa-kasar, Typo(maybe), Lime-inside(maybe), many-more.**_

 ** _~Don't Like, Don't Read~_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

"Hinata..." _Ucapku setelah aku menyanyikan bait lirik itu. Aku sedikit mengalihkan pandanganku pada kaca yang menunjukan pemandangan langit malam diluar rumah dan kedua bola mataku membulat kemudian tubuhku sedikit menegang namun aku harus bisa mengendalikannya karena dari pantulan kaca itu dapat kulihat ada seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri tepat didepan pintu kaca yang merupakan pintu ruangan ini…_

 _Hinata!_

 ** _End of Naruto's point of view_**

 ** _._**

Gadis bersurai _indigo_ berdiri mematung didepan sebuah pintu kaca. Sepasang mata beriris _amethyst_ terpaku pada sosok laki-laki bersurai pirang yang tengah duduk didepan sebuah _grand piano_. Banyak pertanyaan terbesit dalam benaknya. Mengapa ia bisa terpesona oleh sebuah suara dentingan piano dan suara bariton yang mengalun lembut dari laki-laki bersurai pirang itu? Mengapan ia merasa sulit mengalihkan pengelihatannya? Mengapa ia merasa aneh saat laki-laki itu menyebut namanya setelah lagu yang dimainkannya berakhir? Apa laki-laki itu tahu bahwa ia berada disana sehingga laki-laki itu bermaksud memanggilnya?

Masih berdiri didepan pintu kaca ia hanya bisa terdiam memandang laki-laki itu. Ia menangkap pergerakan yang dilakukan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kaca dimana gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu berada. _'Kenapa aku terdiam seperti ini? Apa ia tahu aku ada disini?'_ Ia heran dan merasa sangat sulit untuk bergerak dari posisinya sekarang.

 _'Ternyata tidak tertutup rapat.'_

Membuka pintu kaca itu lalu sedikit menunduk melihat wajah dari gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang berada didepannya juga agar sepasang mata biru indah miliknya bisa menatap langsung pada sepasang mata indah bak mutiara milik gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang terdiam didepan pintu.

"Hinata. Ah, maaf. Maksudku Hinata _Nee-san_. Apa kau merasa terganggu?" Dengan tenang menekan perasaannya laki-laki itu bertanya pada gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang berdiri terdiam dihadapannya. _'Berdua denganmu seperti ini aku ingin sekali memelukmu tetapi aku kini seperti orang asing untukmu.'_ Laki-laki itu merasa seperti orang asing saat memanggil gadis bersurai _indigo_ bernama Hinata itu.

Canggung, itulah yang mereka rasakan, perbedaan antara masa lalu dan masa kini, semua berbeda tak seperti dulu bagai sebuah cermin yang kembali disusun setelah terpecah berkeping-keping. Bila mereka dulu merasa sangat nyaman saat bersama. Kini berbeda, si gadis merasa canggung bersama laki-laki yang berada didepannya, begitu juga dengan laki-laki pirang itu yang merasa seperti orang asing untuk gadis yang berada didepannya meski kedekatannya dengan gadis itu saat kecil yang tak terlupakan dalam pikirnya dan janji yang masih ia pegang, janji yang telah mereka buat 9 tahun lalu yang entah hanya laki-laki itu yang mengingatnya atau mereka berdua masih mengingatnya.

Hinata masih terdiam seolah ada sesuatu yang tengah menyumbat tenggorokannya untuk membalas ucapan laki-laki bersurai pirang yang berdiri didepannya.

 _'Ne, kenapa pipimu memerah? Apa kau demam?'_

 _'Perkenalkan, aku Namikaze Naruto-ttebayo.'_

 _'Aku ingin menjadi laki-laki serbabisa.'_

 _'Aku hobby bermain basket!'_

 _'Aku tidak suka melanggar janji.'_

 _'Aku selalu memegang janjiku karena laki-laki tidak boleh ingkar janji.'_

Sebagian bayang-bayang ucapan laki-laki didepannya terlintas dibenaknya, bayang-bayang ucapan ketika ia sedang bersama dengan laki-laki teman masa kecilnya yang sedikit terlupakan.

 _'Janji?'_ Batin gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu.

"Ma-maaf, tidak. Aku tidak terganggu. Aku mendengar dentingan piano dan aku penasaran siapa yang bermain piano dan Naruto- _kun_ , kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?" Ucap gadis itu sedikit tergagap setelah berusaha menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki didepannya setelah berbagai bayang-bayang terlintas dibenaknya. Ia juga merasa gugup karena ia ketahuan tengah memperhatikan laki-laki yang telah menjadi adik tirinya itu.

" _Souka,_ aku hanya merasa ada orang yang terganggu, lalu kenapa aku bisa tahu itu karena kamarmu yang paling dekat dengan ruangan ini aku mengira itu adalah dirimu dan dugaanku tidak sepenuhnya tepat ternyata." Bohongnya pada gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu. Tentunya ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko bila ia jujur bahwa ia mengucapkan nama gadis itu secara spontan tepat setelah menyanyikan bait lirik lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

"Ah sudah semakin larut. Sudah waktunya istirahat. Kudengar kau akan menjadi guru di _Konoha Senior High School…_ " Jeda sesaat. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat." Lanjutnya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang lebih tepatnya mengakhiri pembicaraan karena salah berbicara perihal Hinata yang akan menjadi guru adalah info yang diberikan oleh Sai yang menyelidiki Hinata atas perintahnya.

Memberikan sebuah senyum yang terasa ganjil pada gadis itu kemudian laki-laki itupun berjalan menjauh menuju sebuah pintu yang tidak jauh dari pintu kaca tempat ia berada meninggalkan gadis itu yang menatapnya hingga ia masuk kedalam ruangan yang gadis itu tahu bahwa ruangan itu adalah kamarnya.

..

Pagi menjelang, matahari kembali membuat langkah awal untuk mencapai singgah sana tertinggi yang ia bisa. Cahaya matahari masuk kedalam sebuah kamar melalui sela-sela tirai jendela dari sebuah kamar yang terlihat cukup rapih. Sebuah kamar yang masih terlihat seseorang terbaring diatas ranjang, seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang.

Mata laki-laki itu mengerjap menyesuaikan pengelihatannya yang sebelumnya terasa buram sesaat setelah membuka mata dari tidurnya. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat dalam kamarnya untuk memulai akktivitasnya kembali.

Dengan tubuh yang sudah terbalut sebuah kemeja biru yang tidak dimasukan dan celana jeans hitam panjang, laki-laki bersurai pirang itu berjalan menuju meja makan untuk melakukan sarapan paginya.

Sesampainya disana suasana terasa berbeda. Tidak seperti pagi dihari-hari sebelumnya, bila sebelumnya ia hanya melihat ibunya kini ia melihat tiga orang lain yang berbeda. Seorang pria bersurai cokelat panjang berjas hitam, seorang gadis bersurai cokelat panjang dengan seragam sekolah yang tidak asing untuknya dan seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ dengan balutan kemeja putih dan blazer hitam, seorang gadis yang sempat menjadi atensinya namun ia memilih mencari atensi lain dan bersikap biasa saja.

" _Ohayou_." Sapa laki-laki bersurai pirang itu dengan senyum tipis setelah sampai dimeja makan.

" _Ohayou._ " Balas orang-orang yang sudah ada dimeja makan itu pada laki-laki bersurai pirang itu.

Mereka memulai sarapan paginya dengan tenang dan sesekali obrolan ringan terbuat sesekali saat melakukan sarapan.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera ke kantor." Suara baritone tegas terdengar saat makan pagi mereka.

"Aku antar sampai depan." Kushina berucap lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak perlu, Kushina." Ucap Hiashi lalu berjalan kearah Kushina.

"Hinata, Hanabi jangan permalukan nama keluarga Hyuga."

"Ha'i." Jawab Hinata dan Hanabi bersamaan.

"Naruto, tolong jaga kakak dan adikmu saat disekolah."

Sebuah kalimat yang diucap Hiashi membuat sebuah perasaan tidak enak muncul dalam benaknya.

 _'Kakak ya?_ '

"Aku tidak selalu berada disekolah tetapi akan kulakukan, Hiashi- _san_." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum paksa dan masih menggunakan panggilan formal untuk pria yang sudah menjadi ayah tirinya.

"Baiklah. Kushina, aku pergi." Ucap Hiashi lalu mengarahkan wajahnya pada sisi wajah Kushina untuk membisik sesuatu.

"Aku akan menyiapkan waktu untuk kita berbulan madu." Bisik Hiashi pada Kushina lalu mengecup kening Kushina dengan sayang membuat Kushina sedikit merona bagai kembali seperti seorang remaja yang tengah kasmaran.

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut." Ucap Kushina setelah Hiashi berbalik pergi.

Sepasang mata beriris biru _sapphire_ melihat wajah sang ibu yang terlihat bahagia dengan hati yang miris. _'Kaa-san? Perasaanku? Keluarga? Aku hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki perasaan dan rasa ego, tetapi apa aku bisa merusak kebahagiaan orang yang sudah melahirkanku ke dunia ini?'_

"Naru, pagi ini kau akan ke _Konoha High School_ kan?" Tanya Kushina pada Naruto setelah selesai dengan suapan makan paginya.

"Iya, pagi dan sore aku akan ada untuk pengarahan pelatihan tim basket. Ada apa _Kaa-san?_ "

"Kalau begitu pergilah bersama Hinata dan Hanabi. Hinata akan menjadi guru disana dan Hanabi juga akan menjadi siswa disana, hari ini Yamato sedang tidak enak badan, _Kaa-san_ tidak tega kalau ia tetap harus bekerja dan Hinata tidak tidak memiliki surat izin mengemudi dinegara ini, karena ia belum lama pulang." Ucap Kushina meminta Naruto untuk mengantar Hinata dan Hanabi ke sekolah lantaran Yamato sang supir dari keluarga Namikaze sedang tidak sehat.

"Baiklah, tetapi _Kaa-san_ mobilku hanya ada 2 pintu. Bisakah aku menggunakan mobil _Kaa-san?_ " Ucap Naruto mencoba menolak namun merasa setengah hati untuk menolaknya.

"Kushina _Kaa-san,_ Naruto _Nii,_ lusa kemarin aku sudah mendapat teman didekat sini dan ia satu sekolah denganku. Kami akan berangkat dan pulang bersama. Biar Hinata _Nee-sama_ saja yang bersama Naruto _Nii_. Aku selesai, terima kasih makan paginya, aku pergi dulu." Hanabi berucap sedikit menceritakan bahwa ia sudah memiliki teman didekat rumah, berterima kasih lalu pergi keluar.

" _Souka,_ Naru bukankah kau sudah mengenal Hinata sebelumnya, kalian terlihat canggung kalau begitu bisakah kau antar Hinata ke sekolah?"

Mendengar ucapan Ibunya, Naruto merasa heran, apakah Hinata yang memberitahu ibunya bahwa ia dan Hinata saling mengenal? Itulah pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya.

Mencoba bersikap biasa Naruto memberikan senyum pada ibunya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata dan berucap. "Baiklah, Hinata _Nee-san_ ayo kita berangkat sekarang, aku tunggu didepan. Terima kasih makan paginya."

Bangkit dari meja makan Naruto berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya.

..

Suasana dalam mobil terasa canggung tampak sangat pekat terasa oleh dua orang berbeda gender yang saat ini berada dalam satu mobil. Si laki-laki bersurai pirang tampak fokus dengan laju mobilnya meski pikirannya terbagi, lalu si gadis bersurai _indigo_ merasa bagai bertemu dengan orang yang baru saja semenit lalu dikenalnya. Tak ada satupun yang membuka suara untuk memecah keheningan yang dimenangkan oleh suara deru mesin dari mobil hitam milik laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan mata biru.

Si laki-laki bersurai pirang melihat lampu lalulintas sudah berwarna merah kemudian memberhentikan laju mobilnya tepat sebelum mobil melewati zebra-cross yang merupakan area dimana pejalan kaki untuk menyebrang jalan.

Entah mengapa moodnya hari ini terasa buruk sehingga ia merasa perjalanan dari rumah menuju _Konoha High School_ yang hanya memakan waktu 20 menit dengan mobil terasa sangat lama meski kini sudah setengah jalan dari rumahnya menuju _Konoha High School._

Sembari menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau, laki-laki bersurai pirang itu menyalakan radio untuk mengisi kesunyian yang terjadi didalam mobil.

 ** _'Kembali lagi bersama saya Uzumaki Karin setelah break sejenak, kali ini Karin akan membacakan curahan hati pendengar pagi setia Konoha Radio 99.9 FM. Kali ini ada dari laki-laki berinisial SS. Akan Karin bacakan curhana hatinya.'_**

 ** _'Ehem'_** Penyiar radio itu berhenti sejenak lalu berdehem bersiap membaca sebuah curahan hati pendengar radio dari sebuah saluran radio yang menyediakan curahan hati pada pagi hari.

 ** _'Aku galau, gundah, merana, tersiksa, mendirita karena perasaan cintanku yang harus berubah karena seseorang yang kucinta bukan menjadi pasangan hidupku melainkan menjadi saudara tiriku. Aku dan dia sudah pernah berjanji jauh dari sebelum kami dipertemukan kembali sebagai calon saudara tiri…'_**

Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu mendelik kearah radio yang berusaja dinyalakannya. _'Oh Shit, "SS" Shimura Sai? Si mulut busuk itu?!'_ Umpatnya dalam hati setelah berpikir siapa itu inisial SS yang diucapkan oleh penyiar radio itu.

 ** _'Hiks-hiks-hiks. Karin jadi sedih, meski tidak sedarah tetapi dalam 1 kartu keluarga itu sulit untuk menikah dan ditambah bila ada keluarga yang menentang itu bisa semakin menyusahkan, untuk SS sebagiknya terus berjuang jangan patah semangat bila rekan SS tulus dengan perasaannya. Baiklah Karin punya lagu yang bisa inisial SS nikmati sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dipagi hari yang cerah ini denegan sebuah janji tidak boleh menagis dikemudian hari. Lagu ini cocok untuk rekan SS yang tengah galau, gundah, merana, menderita. Garasu no Hana – Ogata Rina. Selamat menikmati.'_**

Suara dari penyiar radio itu masih terdengar namun laki-laki bersurai pirang itu harus berikap biasa demi menutupi perasaannya.

Perlahan terdengar intro dari lagu yang diputarkan oleh penyiar radio itu.

.

 ** _Kita tidak bisa kembali berteman lagi.  
Dalam sekejap aku tertarik padamu.  
Seperti angin, dengan lembut kau membawa mimpiku kedalam sinar menatri. _**

.

Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu merasakan getaran ponsel pintarnya dari saku celananya. Mengambil ponsel itu lalu terlihat nama 'Sai' dilayar ponsel pintarnya.

"Ya?" Ucap laki-laki prinag itu.

'Calon direktur bagaimana rasa pagi dimobilmu hari ini?' Suara laki-laki bernama Sai terdengar seolah mengejeknya dengan nada sangat bahagia.

Tanpa menutup panggilan, Naruto langsung menaruh ponsel pintarnya kembali kedalam saku celananya.

 _'Sialan kau Sai!'_ Umpatnya dalam hati pada laki-laki yang memperburuk moodnya.

.

 ** _Ketika kita saling memandang secara tidak mengaja, aku mengalihkan pandanganku tanpa berpikir panjang.  
Dan jantungku berdebar cepat._**

.

Lampu kembali hijau namun kali ini Naruto lebih menambah kecepatan mobilnya, mungkin karena perasaannya sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat.

.

 ** _Adakah aku dalam hatimu?  
Aku ingin bertanya itu namun aku tak mampu.  
Aku ingin merangkul keberanian ini  
Yang hanya sekuat kaca_**

.

Naruto mengemudikan mobil dengan cepat namun terasa sangat halus saat mengemudikannya, terbukti saat Naruto menyalip mobil didepannya, mobil yang dikendarainnya tidak bergerak kasar yang biasanya membuat penumpang bisa merasa mual.

.

 ** _Kemarin malam dengan tidak sengaja  
kita berjalan, hanya ada kita berdua dijalan setapak itu  
Aku sangat dekat denganmu, seperti aku bisa menyentuhmu  
Itu seperti kebohongan  
Karena sekarang kita terasa jauh._**

.

Lagu yang diputar melalui radio masih terus berlangsung. Memecah kesunyian yang terjadi karena tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang membuka percakapan.

.

 ** _Hey, jangan terlalu baik pada yang lain  
Air mataku terus berjatuhan_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Aku hanya selalu melihat kerahamu  
Aku ingin mengucapkannya, namun aku tak bisa melakukannya  
Senyum seperti apa yang harus kubuat  
Agar perasaan ini menjadi kenyataan?_**

.

Sang gadis menatap kearah laki-laki yang tengah mengemudikan mobil dengan diam, entah mengapa ia merasa tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laki-laki yang 9 tahun lalu ia kenal. Ia merasa laki-laki itu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sepertinya mengganggu pikirannya.

.

 ** _Adakah aku dalam hatimu?  
Aku ingin meminta posisi itu tetapi aku tak mampu.  
Bagaikan bunga kaca,  
Terimalah hatiku._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kita tidak bisa kembali berteman lagi  
Meskipun kita tidak bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih_**

.

Hingga tak terasa mobil sudah memasuki area parkir dari sebuah sekolah dimana sang gadis akan menjadi guru disana.

Masih dengan menatap laki-laki disebelahnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu seolah membuat perasaan tersendiri dibenak gadis itu.

Hingga si laki-laki mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang tengah menatapnya.

 _'Hinata.'_ Batin si laki-laki ketika sepasang bola mata miliknya saling berpandang dengan sepasang bola mata milik gadis bernama Hinata yang berada disebelahnya.

Dari Hinata sendiri ia merasa tatapan Naruto saat menatapanya memliki arti tersendiri, merasa sebuah tatapan lembut, penuh perasaan namun terasa pancaran perasaan terluka dari sepasang mata berwarna biru yang ditatapnya.

 _'Ne, Hinata.'_

 _'Hehehe. Aku tidak mau menganggapmu seperti kakak, maka dari itu akau tidak mau memanggilmu dengan Nee-san.'_

 _'Jadi Hinata akan pergi keluar negeri?'_

 _'Kau ingin berjanji padaku?'_

 _'Iya, berjanji.'_

 _'Yokatta. Aku akan menepati janjiku kalau Hinata ingat janji ini.'_

 _'Saat kita bertemu tubuhku sudah lebih tinggi dari Hinata. Jadi kau akan mengangkat wajahmu untuk melihatku, jadi jangan pandang aku seperti adik ya.'_

 _'Aku berjanji kalau sudah dewasa nanti aku akan–'_

 _'Jangan lupakan janji itu ya, kalau kau tidak ingin menyakitiku. Jaa na.'_

Dalam benaknya Hinata merasa mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang pernah diucap oleh laki-laki yang sedang menatapnya.

 ** _Hinata's point of view_**

 _Apakah janji itu pernah terucap? Janji apa? Perasaan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini? Ini sangat membingungkan. Jika benar janji itu pernah terucap apakah Naruto-kun masih memegang janji itu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _Aku terus memandanginya yang juga sedang memandangiku. Pancaran matanya padaku memiliki arti tersendiri yang tidak kuketahui maknanya, sempat terbesit ingatan-ingatan 9 tahun lalu saat aku dan Naruto-kun masih dekat._

"Hinata." _Terdengar suara baritone Naruto-kun masuk kedalam pendengaranku. Aku yang masih terpaku menatapnya hanya mengangguk sebagai respon._

"Apa kau masih mengingat janji yang pernah kita buat?"

 _Janji?_

"Ah maaf, lupakan. Kita sudah sampai, aku harus segera menuju ruang klub basket."

 _Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto-kun langsung keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk kedalam gedung sekolah tanpa menoleh kembali kearahku yang masih berada dalam mobilnya._

 _Aku melihat sekitar sudah cukup ramai siswa dan siswi dari sekolah ini, sempat juga aku melihat beberapa siswi yang melihat kearah Naruto-kun dengan genit, memang harus aku akui Naruto-kun memang tampan tetapi mengapa aku merasa tidak suka dengan tindakan siswi itu pada Naruto-kun meski Naruto-kun tidak menyadarinya._

 _Naruto-kun terus berjalan menjauh membuat sebuah perasaan aneh yang kurasakan._

 _Apakah Naruto-kun marah? Janji? Sebenarnya janji apa?_

 ** _Hinata's point of view. End_**

Hinata keluar dari mobil hitam milik Naruto lalu berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Sambil berjalan ia melihat sejauh ia memandang pada bangunan besar yang cukup tinggi milik sekolah _Konoha High School_ ada sebuah pagar tinggi yang memisahkan sekolah menengah pertama dan sekolah menengah atas.

Setelah masuk kedalam gedung sekolah ia melihat Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang siswi bersurai pirang pucat panjang. Hinata tidak melihat wajah dari siswi itu karena siswi itu membelakanginya.

Terlihat senyum Naruto mengembang saat ia sedang berbicara dengan siswi itu. Sebuah senyum dari wajah Naruto memancing sebuah senyum diwajahnya, ia merasa lega karena ia berpikir Naruto merasa tidak mood untuk hari ini karena menarik kembali pertanyaan tentang janji saat didalam mobil.

Masih melihat kearah Naruto hingga akhirnya Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan yang Hinata yakini itu adalah ruang klub basket bersama gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu.

..

 ** _Naruto's point of view_**

 _Aku berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata dalam mobil. Seperti biasa aku tidak pernah mengunci mobilku saat disekolah._

 _Kecewa… itu yang aku rasakan saat aku ingin membicarakan tentang janji itu padanya. Dari ekspresi diwajahnya, bisa kupastikan ia tidak ingat dengan janji yang dibuat 9 tahun lalu sebelum ia pergi keluar negeri._

 _Berjalan cepat menuju ruang basket yang berada dilantai 1. Lantai 1 adalah lantai untuk ruang-ruang kegiatan siswa dan ruang lainnya seperti ruang guru, ruang kepala sekolah, lab dan ruang rapat. Saat sudah berada didepan ruang klub basket aku ingin segera masuk dan memberikan pengarahan pada anak klub basket._

"Naruto- _sensei. Ohayou." Suara feminim memanggilku, aku sudah cukup mengenal suara ini. Segera aku berbalik dan melihat seorang siswi bersurai pirang pucat cantik yang memiliki sepasang mata yang terlihat seperti milik keluarga Hyuga namun jika diperhatikan tidaklah sama karena siswi itu bukan seorang Hyuga._

"Miroku. _Ohayou._ " _Ucapku menyebut nama keluarganya. Miroku Shion, siswi kelas 3. Ia adalah manajer klub basket Konoha Senior High School. Aku cukup mengenalnya selama hampir 2 tahun lebih karena ia telah menjadi manajer klub dari awal masuk sekolah menengah atas disini. Dia adalah siswi yang menurutku akan bisa sukses diusia muda, ia aktif dalam klub serta organisasi dan berprestasi dalam akademik, meski ia bisa dibilang berasal dari keluarga yang bercukupan tetapi ia memiliki kerja sambilan dibeberapa tempat. Itu membuatku kagum padanya, meski jadwalnya padat tetapi ia bisa mengatur waktunya dengan baik._

 _Seketika aku melihat wajahnya berekspresi aneh._

"Naruto- _sensei_ selalu formal saat dalam area sekolah berdeda saat diluar sekolah _._ Padalah belum lama _sensei_ memanggilku Shion saat sedang berlatih menyanyi untuk festival musim panas lalu disekolah. _" Ia bergumam tentangku yang membantunya berlatih untuk festival musim panas karena saat latihan pengiringnya terkena demam saat musim panas. Meski aku tidak memiliki adik tetapi aku tahu ini tipikal seorang adik yang sedang bersama kakaknya seperti yang sering dilakukan si wajah datar –Sasuke Teme pada Itachi Nii saat masih sekolah beberapa tahun lalu._

 _Melihat ekpresinya yang bisa dibilang ekpresi lucu gadis remaja yang sedang 'ngambek' membuat senyum mengembang diwajahku. Jujur saja ekpresi itu mirip dengan ekpresi Hinata 9 tahun lalu saat 'ngambek' padaku karena aku tidak ingin memanggilnya 'Nee-san' dulu meski bisa kuakui gadis ini jika memiliki rambut bersurai indigo akan terlihat seperti Hinata._

"Baiklah _sensei_ ulangi. Shion. _Ohayou._ " _Ucapku mengulang untuk menyapanya. Jujur saja saat disini aku merasa seperti memiliki adik._

"Ano, Naruto- _sensei._ Hari ini Naruto- _sensei_ bisa hadir untuk latih tanding disekolah? Aku hanya memastikan saja karena junior-junior diklub basket ingin mengadakan pelepasan untuk siswa kelas 3 diklub basket sepulang dari latih tanding."

"Hm. Baiklah, tapi akan _sensei_ katakan pada mereka, _sensei_ akan langsung pulang dari latih tanding kalau dalam latih tanding tim kita kalah." _Ucapku sedikit mengancam, tentunya aku bohong, aku akan tetap mendukung mereka meski mereka kalah dan terpuruk._

 _Aku melihat wajahnya semakin tertekuk. Lucu sekali._

"Baiklah. Ayo masuk hari ini _sensei_ akan sedikit memberikan pengarahan untuk semua anggota." _Aku membuka pintu lalu masuk kedalam ruang klub basket diikuti oleh Shion yang berada dibelakangku._

 ** _Naruto's point of view. End_**

..

Suasana sekolah mulai terasa sepi lantaran bel jam pelajaran pertama yang sudah berbunyi. Seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang berjalan dengan santai dilorong sekolah dengan tujuan lahan parkir tempat mobilnya berada.

Pandangan matanya menangkap seorang guru yang tengah berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru saat berada dipersimpangan menuju pintu gedung sekolah dan tangga menuju lantai atas dimana terdapat kelas-kelas tempat murid-murid belajar.

"Hinata." Gumamnya menyebut nama guru itu dengan pelan.

Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata berwarna biru tengah menatapnya dengan intens seolah mengamati tiap gerak yang dibuatnya.

"Ini hari pertamaku, setidaknya jangan terlambat untuk memulainya." Gumamnya sendiri tentang hari pertama ia mengajar.

Hinata berjalan ditangga dengan tergesa-gesa hingga tanpa sengaja ia tersandung sebuah anak tangga yang membuatnya hilang keseimbangan.

"Eh!" Pekiknya saat ia tersandung sebuah anak tangga.

Hinata yang merasa akan jatuh kedepan dan jatuh membentur anak tangga memaksa tubuhnya untuk tetap tegak hingga akhrinya ia terjungkal kebelakang.

 _'Apa aku mengalami kecelakaan dihari pertama ini?'_ Batin Hinata saat merasa tubuhnya terjungkal kebelakang.

 ** _Greb_**

 _'Aku tidak terjatuh?'_

Hinata merasa punggungnya menabrak sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui dan ia merasa sepasang tangan melingkari pinggang Hinata menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Sebuah aroma parfum yang sepertinya ia ketahui masuk kedalam indera penciumannya.

Hinata menoleh kebelakang mencoba melihat siapa yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Naruto- _kun_?!" Perkiknya terkejut lantaran posisinya yang terlihat bagai sepasang kekasih yang tengah bermesraan. Posisi dimana sang pria memeluk sang wanita dari belakang dengan dada pria menjadi sandaran bagai sang wanita.

Ia terkejut saat ia melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat hingga pipi mereka bersentuhan. Sebuah perasaan asing kembali menerpa benak gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu kala ia menatap mata biru dari sosok laki-laki yang tengah menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh, mata biru yang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa khawatir yang terbalut dengan sebuah pancaran yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Desiran aneh terasa dalam diri gadis itu hingga membuat debaran jantung yang tak terkendali seolah bergemuruh menandakan sesuatu telah terjadi pada perasaan gadis itu terhadap laki-laki yang tengah menahan tubuhnya, laki-laki yang dulu menemani harinya, laki-laki yang memiliki janji yang terlupakan olehnya, laki-laki yang telah menjadi adik tirinya...

"Naruto, kau memang sudah bukan siswa disini tetapi bermesraan disekolah itu tidak baik jika dilihat oleh murid-murid." Suara baritone dengan nada malas masuk kedalam indera pendengaran dari dua orang yang sedang berposisi yang sangat dekat, mungkin bila orang lain melihatnya orang itu akan salah paham dan itupun terbukti dengan ucapan dari seorang guru yang menegur mereka dengan nada malas.

Keuda orang itu menoleh kearah suara baritone yang menginterupsi mereka. Mereka melihat sosok laki-laki paruh baya dengan rambut putih mencuat keatas menantang gravitasi bermata dengan tatapan malas dan masker yang menutupi hidung dan muluntnya.

Hinata segera membenarkan posisinya agar terlepas dari Naruto yang sebelumnya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ , membaca novel mesum disekolah itu tindakan yang tidak bagus untuk dilihat oleh murid-murid dan aku tidak bermesraan, aku hanya menahannya agar tidak terjatuh." Ucap Naruto dengan nada malas pada sosok guru yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik –Hatake Kakashi.

"Ano, Hatake- _san._ K-kami tidak bermesraan, Na-Naruto- _kun_ menahan tubuhnku agar tidak terjatuh saat tersandung anak tangga dan Naruto- _kun_ adalah adikku jadi tidak mungkin kami bermesraan. _Gomenasai_ untuk kesalah pahamannya." Akhiran dari ucapan Hinata membuat perasaan dari laki-laki bersurai pirang itu menjadi terasa aneh, seperti sesuatu yang kasat mata tengah mengikat dadanya dan menggenggam jantungnya dengan sangat erat.

 _'Adik ya?'_

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru." Ucap Naruto langsung membungkuk hormat pada pria yang menjadi gurunya semasa ia sekolah lalu berjalan meninggalkan sosok Hinata dan Kakashi yang merasa ada yang aneh dari sifat Naruto.

"Tidak biasanya ia terburu-buru." Gumam Kakashi sambil melihhat kearah Naruto yang tengah berjalan cepat keluar dari gedung sekolah.

 _'Naruto-kun?'_ Batin Hinata menyebut nama Naruto saat melihat tatapan Naruto yang terlihat menajam marah dan sifat yang berubah derastis dari yang sebelumnya terlihat khawatir kini menjadi sifat dingin yang acuh pada apapun.

..

 ** _Naruto's point of view_**

 _Aku terus berjalan menuju mobilku. Entah mengapa dadaku terasa sangat sesak, aku mengarahkan telapak tangan kananku meremas dadaku yang terasa sesak meski aku tahu tindakanku meremas dadaku untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak adalah hal yang sia-sia._

 _Seperti inikah rasanya mencintai seseorang yang menganggap kita sebagai saudaranya?_

 _'Naruto-kun adalah adikku jadi tidak mungkin kami bermesraan.'_

 _Adik ya? Bagaimana bila sifat seorang adik yang sangat mencintai kakaknya akan muncul pada diriku… Hinata… dan apakah kau akan menyukai sifat seorang adik yang mencintai kakaknya dariku nantinya? Kau yang akan menilainya, Hinata. Pantas tidaknya aku menjadi adikmu._

 _._

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Song: Garasu No Hana - Ogata Rina "Vocals: Nana Mizuki" (Ost. White Album)_**

 ** _yang mau review silahkan review yang mau curhat silahkan yang mau flame juga gapapa pokoknya nanti saya baca segala tulisan yang ada di halaman review._**

 ** _yosh, sudah dilanjut dan 1 review yang menarik dan membuat saya tersanjung karena reviewnya. terima kasih Nana, tetapi menurut saya fic saya tidak berkualitas karena ada bahasa kasar yang kurang bagus untuk dibaca dan kesannya tidak memberikan sebuah contoh bagus. :)_**

 ** _bagus tidaknya kalian yang bisa menilai. terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita yang menurut saya sendiri aneh karena terlalu dibuat-buat._**

 ** _sampai ketemu diCh 3._**


	3. Chapter 3

Suara decitan sepatu pada lantai dari lapangan basket turut meramaikan suara bising yang diteriakan oleh banyak orang yang tengah duduk dibangku-bangku yang sudah disediakan untuk melihat sebuah pertandingan yang berlangsung dalam gedung olahraga _Konoha Senior High School_.

Suasana terasa begitu ramai oleh _supporter_ dari kedua tim yang mengisi banyak bangku penonton pada tiap sisi lapangan basket indoor yang tengah menyelengarakan pertandingan persahabatan antara tim basket _Konoha Senior High School_ melawan tim basket _Seirin High School._

Tim Seirin sebagai tamu dengan seragam putih dengan aksen hitam pada pingganya adalah sekolah yang berhasil masuk dalam kejuaraan _Winter Cup_ musim lalu meski harus gugur pada fase _group_ namun berkembang pesat dalam kejuaraan _Inter High_ musim lalu setelah memenangkan pertandingan sengit melawan _Rakuzan High School_ difinal dan menjadikan Seirin juara _Inter High_ meski Seirin baru terbentuk tim basketnya sejak 2 tahun lalu.

Sedangkan _Konoha Senior High School_ dengan seragam basket biru dengan aksen dua garis merah pada dada adalah tim dengan prestasi terakhir adalah semi-finalis _Winter High_ dan perempat final _Inter High_ setelah dikalahkan oleh _Rakuzan High School_ dengan dramatis yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh sekalipun oleh tim juara _Inter High_ musim lalu. Seirin, yang berhasil mengalahkan _Rakuzan High_ _School_ dan mejadi juara _Inter High_ untuk pertama kali.

Didekat kursi pemain cadangan dari tim basket _Konoha Senior High School_ terlihat seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang yang merupan pelatih dari tim _Konoha Senior High_ _School_ –Namikaze Naruto– tengah duduk fokus dengan pertandingan yang tengah berlangsung kemudian ia memperhatikan kearah papan skor yang menunjukan skor 73-77 untuk keunggulan tim Seirin diquarter terkahir yang menyisahkan waktu kurang dari 7 menit lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lapangan memperhatikan pertandingan guna menganalisa jalannya pertandingan sembari memikirkan strategi untuk menang.

"Shion, setelah pertandingan ini berakhir segera pesankan makanan yang banyak, kita akan membuat pesta kecil-kecilan diatap sekolah." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah gadis bersurai pirang pucat dengan celana traning hitam selutut dan kaos putih polos dibalut jaket tim basket berwarna putih yang duduk tepat disebelah kanannya dan 7 orang lainnya yang merupakan pemain cadangan.

"Siap!" Ucap gadis cantik bersurai pirang pucat itu dengan semangat. Pasalnya bila sang pelatih yang menyuruh itu berarti sang pelatih akan mentraktir dan membayar semua biaya yang diperlukan.

Naruto kemudian berdiri. " _Time Out._ " Ucap laki-laki pirang itu sembari memberi tanda dengan tangannya pada wasit untuk meminta waktu tepat ketika bola keluar.

Semua pemain mengumpul untuk minum dan mendengarkan instruksi yang akan diberikan laki-laki pirang itu.

"Neji, dengan pengelihatan 360ᵒ seperti burung hantu yang kau miliki, fokuslah untuk memotong operan lawan namun tetap ingat kau adalah _Point Guard_ namun selain mengatur tempo kau juga menjadi harapan kemenangan karena kau juga bisa berperan sebagai _Shooting Guard_ , kau berhasil memotong operan dan mencetak _Three Point_ itu berarti kau sudah mendaratkan pukulan pada Izuki dan Junpei secara individual dan jangan lupa perhatikan gerakan dari pemain bayangan itu." Ucap sang pelatih yang dibalas dengan anggukan mantap oleh Hyuga Neji yang merupakan kapten tim dengan nomor 6 yang juga kerabat jauh dari kakak tirinya.

"Konohamaru, sebagai _Small Forward_ lakukan tugasmu dengan lebih agresif lagi, bayangkan bila kau akan menjadi pemeran utama dalam _Drama Harem_ dengan gadis-gadis tipemu bila kau berhasil melakukan tugasmu dengan sangat baik, ingat jangan lepaskan pemain bayangan itu, sekali lepas kau akan sulit menemukannya." Ucapnya pada Sarutobi Konohamaru pemiliki nomor 10 yang juga cucu dari kepala sekolah _Konoha Senior High School_.

"Yahiko, tetap lakukan duel dengan Kagami pertahankan performamu, duel antara sesama _Ace_ yang juga sama-sama _Power Forward_ membuat semangat tim menjadi semakin membara dan kau sudah bagus dalam menghadapi bintang _Inter High_ musim lalu itu." Ucapnya pada Uzumaki Yahiko si nomor 9.

"Uchiha Obito, jangan buat sepupumu si _Sasuke-Teme_ itu datang dan mengomel padamu karena kau tidak agresif dalam perebutan bola _Rebound_." Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit ejekan pada sepupu dari sahabatnya.

"Naruto- _Nii_ , demi nomor 7 ini aku bisa lebih agresif dari pemain _Center_ lawan dan jangan bawa si tembok dingin itu, aku sedang marah padanya karena semenjak pulang dia tidak menemuiku untuk duel _one-on-one_ denganku,dia pasti takut karena kehebatannya sudah hilang." Ucap Obito kesal namun dengan sorotan mata penuh semangat.

"Bagus, bila kau mempermalukan nomor 7 itu bisa dipastikan oleh Sasuke bahwa nomor 7 tidak akan digunakan lagi ditim basket sekolah ini dan aku senang kau mengejeknya." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar yang dibalas senyum lebar juga oleh Obito.

"Shion versi laki-laki, jangan buat saudara kembarmu marah bila kau gagal dalam _Three Point_. Kau adalah _Shooting Guard_ murni. Jadi pertajam _Shooting_ mu." Ucap Naruto pada Temuji yang langsung terlihat geram karena ucapannya yang menganggap ia adalah kembaran Shion karena secara warna kulit dan rambut yang terlihat mirip.

" _Sensei,_ memiliki hubungan darah dengan manager galak itu saja tidak, jangan buat aku mencetak _Three Point_ dengan mata tertutup." Ucap Temujin sambil menatap sinis Shion yang juga menatapnya sinis.

"Baiklah, lakukan yang lebih baik lagi. Neji, Yahiko, Obito dan Temujin tak lupa juga manager kalian akan dipensiunkan mulai besok jadi lakukan yang terbaik dan yang terpenting bersenang-senanglah! Pelatih manis dari tim lawan juga kelas 3, jadi tentukan yang terbaik diantara kalian untuk mengajak pelatih manis itu berkencan! Demi kelas tiga! Semangat!" Ucap Naruto dengan keras pada seluruh kelas 3 yang telah ia berikan instruksi.

" _YOSH!_ " Ucap mereka bersamaan dengan semangat lalu kembali kelapangan.

Sedangkan Riko Aida yang merupakan pelatih dari tim Seirin menoleh kearah Naruto yang dengan keras menyebutkan kalimat yang membawa dirinya dengan tatapan sinis.

Naruto melihat Riko Aida yang tengah melihatnya sinis kemudian dengan sedikit iseng Naruto membentuk pola hati dengan dua ujung jari telunjuk dan dua ibu jari yang saling menempel mengarah pada pelatih tim Seirin sambil tersenyum manis menebar pesona serta memberikan sebuah kedipan mata menggoda pada pelatih yang juga pelajar dari Seirin itu.

 _'Pelatih yang juga palajar itu membuatku kagum.'_ Batin Naruto.

 ** _BLUSH_**

Pelatih tim Seirin itu merona melihat aksi Narutp padanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lapangan.

 _'Pelatih tampan itu sengaja membuatku malu.'_

 _'Hahaha. Dia tersipu malu.'_

Pertandingan kemabali dilanjutkan. Bola kini berada ditangan Neji yang sedang berhadapan dengan Izuki. Neji melihat langsung pada mata Izuki namun fokusnya adalah pada Konohamaru yang tengah unggul dalam adu cepat dengan Kuroko.

Neji memberi operan pada Konohamaru yang langsung melakukan perannya sebagai _Small Forward_ dan masuk kedalam area _free throw_ lawan lalu mencoba memasukan bola dengan _Layup_ dari sisi sebelah kiri.

 ** _PLAK_**

 _Layup_ Konohamaru berhasil diblok oleh Kyoshi Teppei. Bola liar mengarah pada Izuki namun dengan cepat Obito memotong dan mengarahkan bola pada Temujin yang tengah melepaskan diri dari _Screen_ yang dilakukan Junpei Hyuga.

 ** _TAP_**

Bukan Temuji maupun Junpei yang mendapat bola melainkan Yahiko yang melepaskan Kagami dari penjagaannya. Yahiko langsung melompat tinggi namun didepannya ada Kyoshi Teppei yang menghadang. Di udara Yahiko berputar untuk membuat celah dan…

 ** _BRAK_**

Yahiko melakukan _Dunk_ dan bola berhasil masuk serta mempertipis skor mejadi 75-77 masih dengan keunggulan asih digenggam tim Seirin disisa waktu kurang dari 3 menit.

" _Yosh_. Bagus Yahiko. Pertahankan performamu. Kembali atur posisi!" Ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

Pertandingan kembali berlangsung. Duel demi duel terjadi antar pemain dan peluang demi peluang terbuat tepat setelah skor yang menipis. Duel sesama _Ace_ dari kedua tim juga terus berlanjut dan peluang-peluang lain seperti _Three Point_ dari masing-masing _Shooting Guard_ yang berhasil diblok dan duel perebutan _Rebound_ yang terasa panas dari masing-masing tim.

Kini bola berada ditangan sang _Point Gurad_ dari tim Seirin. Izuki Shun. Pola permainan tim Seirin sedikit mengendur demi pertahanan. Hyuga Neji sang _Point Guard_ tengah berduel dengan Izuki. Kedua orang dengan pengelihatan istimewa itu tidak ada yang mencoba untuk mengalah. Izuki melakuan operan kearah Junpei namun _Misdriction_ yang dilakukan Kuroko membuat operan menjadi kearah Kagami.

Kagami berduel dengan Yahiko untuk mencetak skor. Kagami berhasil melewati Yahiko lalu melompat untuk melakukan Dunk.

 ** _PLAK_**

Obito berhasil memblok _Dunk_ yang dilakukan Kagami. Perebutan bola terjadi antara Junpei dan Temujin.

 ** _TAP_**

Junpei berhasil memenangkan perebutan bola.

 ** _PLAK_**

Bola ditangan Junpei ditampar mengarah pada Obito oleh Neji saat Junpei lengah dengan keberadaan Neji. Obito memegang bola yang langsung mendribel bola kearah pertahanan lawan. Kemudian saat Izuki mencoba menghadang, Obito segera mengoper kearah Konohamaru yang berlari cepat dengan memanfaatkan kecepatan berlari cepatnya.

Konohamaru berhasil mendapatkan operan yang dilakukan Obito kemudian berlari kearah ring lawan yang dimana Kyoshi Teppei berada tepat dibawah ring. Konohamaru berlari kearah Kyoshi Teppei untuk melakukan duel.

Sesaat mencoba memasukan bola, Konohamaru merasa tidak bisa melewati Kyoshi Teppei akirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan _Shooting_ namun itu adalah _Fake_ dan berhasil melewati Kyoshi Teppei dan segera melakukan Lay Up.

 ** _BLESH_**

 ** _TEEETTT_**

Bola berhasil masuk namun bel pertanda pertandingan juga berbunyi tepat setelah Konohamaru berhasil memasukan bola yang membuat skor berakhir imbang 77-77 antara _Konoha High School_ sang tuan rumah dan _Seirin High School_.

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Story:_ _ **Baka DimDim**_

 ** _._**

 ** _Love and Lust_**

 ** _._**

 _Genre:_ _ **Drama, Romance**_

 _Rate:_ _ **M**_

 _Warning:_ _ **AU, OOC, No-EYD, Crack-pair-inside, bahasa-kasar, Typo(maybe), Lime-inside(maybe), many-more.**_

 ** _Special Chapter:_** _Disclaimer:_ ** _Tadatoshi Fujumaki (Seirin "Kuroko No Basuke")_**

 ** _~Don't Like, Don't Read~_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

Disebuah ruangan yang terdapat banyak meja dengan banyak kertas-kertas pada tiap meja terlihat seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ tengah duduk sembari membereskan kertas-kertas yang tidak tertumpuk rapih disalah satu meja. Gadis dengan kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan blazer hitam serta rok hitam selutut itu mengikat surai _indigo_ panjangnya menjadi model _pony-tail_ guna merpihkan surai panjang itu yang sedikit berantakan.

Ia berdiam sejenak lalu terlinatas kembali bayang-bayang laki-laki bersurai pirang yang pagi tadi menolongnya agar tidak terjatuh. Ia merasa laki-laki itu memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan namun ada sesuatu yang memaksa laki-laki itu untuk tidak mengungkapkannya.

Laki-laki berpembawaan hangat 9 tahun lalu.

Laki-laki yang selalu tersenyum dengan senyum cerah.

Laki-laki yang menemaninya tepat saat ia merasa sedih saat teringat kenangan ia bersama mendiang ibunya saat berada ditaman.

Dan janji. _"Hinata… apa kau masih mengingat janji yang pernah kita buat?"_

 ** _Hinata's point of view_**

 _Sejujurnya aku selalu terpikir kembali ucapan Naruto-kun tentang janji. Janji apa sebenarnya? Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingat janji itu. Memang aku merasa memiliki janji dengan Naruto-kun 9 tahun lalu namun aku melupakannya._

 _"Jangan lupakan janji itu ya, kalau kau tidak ingin menyakitiku. Jaa na."_

 _Aku ingat apa yang Naruto-kun ucapkan 9 tahun lalu setelah kami berjanji. Perasan ini sangat tidak menyenangkan. Apa aku talah menyakiti Naruto-kun dengan melupakan janji itu?_

 _Kami-sama, mengapa aku seolah melupakan sesuatu yang penting? Tolonglah aku Kami-sama, aku tidak ingin menyakiti laki-laki yang sudah menjadi keluargaku._

 _Sebagian diriku percaya aku telah menyakiti Naruto-kun karena melupakan janji yang telah kami buat karena percaya bahwa Naruto-kun sendiri adalah tipe laki-laki yang tidak pernah ingkar janji dan selalu menggenggam erat janjinya lalu sebagian diriku seolah berkata bahwa janji itu hanyal janji dari seorang anak kecil._

 _Perasaan asing yang kurasakan saat bersama Naruto-kun sangat membingungkan. Saat menatap mata Naruto-kun dari dekat tepat saat Naruto-kun menahan tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh pagi tadi aku seolah ingin terus menatap mata itu namun mata itu memancarkan sebuah perasaan lain. Perasaan asing yang seolah sangat sulit untuk dijabarkan dengan kata-kata._

 _Merasa dilema namun aku tidak tahu 2 pilihan apa yang ada didepanku dan debaran jantung yang mendadak cepat saat menatap matanya dari dekat pagi tadi seolah menandakan aku sedang jatuh cinta tetapi aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang kini menjadi adikku._

 _Aku seperti orang asing dimata Naruto-kun bila tidak mengingat janji yang pernah kami buat. Rasa canggung antara aku dan Naruto-kun pasti juga berasal dari janji itu, juga dengan panggilan 'Nee-san' yang diucap Naruto-kun padaku seolah terdengar bahwa ia menolak untuk menjadi adikku._

 _Aku ingin membicarakan tentang janji yang kami buat, namun entah mengapa bila aku membicarakan itu dan mengaku aku tidak mengingatnya itu akan menyakitinya. Saat Naruto-kun sendiri mencoba membahas janji itu saat dimobil pagi tadi ia langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan seolah janji yang telah kami buat adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting namun sulit untuk lakukan dan menyakitinya bila diingkari._

 _Aku merasakan ponselku bergetar lalu segera saja aku mengambil ponselku dari saku blazer hitam yang kukenakan._

 _"Nee-sama, aku sudah ada didepan ruang guru. Ayo kita pulang."_

"Kurenai- _sensei,_ aku pamit pulang lebih dulu." _Ucapku pada guru seni budaya bernama lengkat Yuhi Kurenai. Ia mudah akrab denganku karena sifatnya yang keibuan. Ia membalas dengan anggukan serta senyum lalu segera aku beranjak berjalan keluar._

 ** _Hinata's point of view. End_**

Berdiri lalu berjalan keluar tidak lupa menumpuk sebuah buku yang cukup berat diatas tumpukan kertas yang sudah ia rapihkan agar tidak berserakan kembali bila tertiup angin atau berserak bila meja terkena guncangan akibat tertabrak guru lain atau petugas bersih-bersih.

Sesampainya didepan ruang guru sudah terlihat Hanabi yang tengah melihat kearah langit yang berwarna oranye dari jendela membelakanginya.

"Hanabi." Panggil Hinata pada sang adik yang langsung menoleh kearahnya setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Kakak beradik itu segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Saat hampir berada didepan pintu mereka berdua berpapasan dengan tim basket Konoha Senior High School yang baru saja selesai melakukan pertandingan persahabatan antara _Konoha Senior High School_ melawan _Seirin High School_ kini tim basket _Konoha Senior High School_ tengah berjalan menuju ruang klub. Terlihat diraut wajah mereka seperti tidak ada beban setelah menahan imbang tim yang menjadi juara _Inter High_ musim lalu namun dalam perasaan mereka, mereka masih kurang puas dengan hasil imbang itu.

"Hinata- _sensei,_ Hanabi- _chan,_ sudah mau pulang? Mau iktu pesta pelepasan siswa kelas 3 tim basket diatap sekolah?" Seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat dengan celana traning hitam selutut dan kaos putih polos dibalut jaket tim basket itu bertanya dan mengajak Hinata dan Hanabi untuk ikut.

"Shion- _chan,_ memang boleh?" Tanya Hanabi yang sepertinya tertarik dengan ajakan Shion.

"Tidak ada yang melarang, Hanabi." Suara baritone dari laki-laki pirang berkemeja biru itu menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi.

Mendengar Naruto yang secara tidak langsung mengucapkan persetujuan membuat senyum Hanabi berkembang, "Naruto- _sensei!_ "

"Ayo, kita keatap. Hyuga- _sensei_ ikutlah." Ajak Naruto dengan formalitas antar guru pada gadis yang sudah menjadi kakak tirinya. Terasa asing untuknya namun ia harus mengesampingkan perasaannya. Ia tidak ingin menerima simpati orang lain tentang perasaannya dan biarlah ia sendiri yang akan menghadapi perasaannya yang akan berakhir bahagia atau tetap berjalan ditempat hingga perasaannya membeku.

Sikap formal antar guru yang dilakukan Naruto padanya membuat perasaan aneh tersendiri dari benak gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu. Hinata tersenyum canggung setelah Naruto memanggilnya formal dan melakukan panggilan akrab dengan Hanabi. Sedangkan Hanabi tidak ambil pusing tentang panggilan yang dilakukan Naruto pada Hinata, menurutnya itu hanya bersikap formal karena ini masih disekolah.

"Ba-baiklah." Hinata ingin menolak namun melihat Hanabi yang sepertinya antusias untuk ikut membuatnya memilih untuk ikut dan menemani Hanabi.

..

Atap sekolah adalah tempat yang sangat menyenangkan untuk berkumpul. Terdapat beberapa bangku dengan payung layaknya sebuah kedai. Pemandangan langit yang memperlihatkan warna oranye pertanda bahwa matahari akan berganti sift dengan bulan.

Diatap sekolah kini terlihat ramai dengan 13 orang laki-laki dan 3 orang gadis yang tengah berkumpul sambil berbincang akrab dengan banyak makanan ringan, _junk food_ seperti _pizza, hamburger,_ dan _French fries_ serta bermacam minuman kecuali yang beralkohol. Ketiga gadis itu terlihat tengah dikerubungi oleh 8 orang laki-laki yang memberikan pertanyaan layaknnya teman yang baru saling mengenal. Sedangkan 4 orang lainnya yang merupakan siswa kelas 3 tim basket memilih untuk berkumpul dengan sang pelatih yang tengah duduk didinding pembatas menghadap kearah kerumunan yang tengah asik berbincang itu.

Naruto sang pelatih hanya melihat kearah gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang tengah berbincang dengan anggota dari tim basket dengan sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa senang. Melihat senyum dan tawa yang dilakukan gadis itu membuat perasaan Naruto menghangat dan rasa penyesalan dengan apa yang sudah terjalin semakin menggelapkan hatinya.

"Shion dan Hinata- _sensei_ terlihat seperti saudara kembar ya bila warna rambut mereka sama." Ucap Obito.

Naruto menoleh kearah Obito yang tengah berbicara dengan Yahiko. Sedangkan Yahiko hanya mengangguk lalu memakan kentang goreng yang sebelumnya sudah dipesan Shion atas peritah Naruto setelah pertandingan usai.

"Ya Shion mirip dengan Hinata- _sensei,_ tidak denganku." Ucap Temujin menyetujui ucapan Obito. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar obrolan anak didiknya.

Waktu terus berjalan hingga kini jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya dan waktunya mereka yang asik berbincang sambil bercanda untuk pulang.

"Sudah malam, sebelum larut sebaiknya sudahi kumpul-kumpulnya hari ini." Ucap Naruto dengan tenang. Terlihat wajah-wajah yang masih belum rela untuk menyudahinya.

"Hei. Hei. Jangan berwajah seperti itu, kalian masih bisa bermain basket disini. Untuk yang kelas 3 sebaiknya persiapkan dirikalaian untuk ujian dan yang lainnya jangan lupa untuk belajar karena bila tidak belajar kalian tidak bisa ikut turnamen karena harus mengikuti kelas tambahan." Ucap Naruto layaknya seorang guru meski ia hanya melatih basket dan sesekali menjadi guru olahraga pengganti.

"Neji, kau membawa mobil bukan? Bisa kau antar Hyuga- _sensei_ dan Hanabi pulang? Mobilku hanya 2 pintu sedangkan yang membawa mobil hanya kau dan aku lalu mobilmu bisa membawa 2 orang lebih. Aku akan mengantar Shion. Akan membuat kesan tidak baik bila perempuan yang masih memakai seragam pulang malam." Tanya Naruto pada Neji sedangkan Konohamaru tersenyum lebar pasalnya ia pulang searah dengan Neji dan bisa melakukan pendekatan dengan Hanabi.

"Naruto- _sensei,_ aku tidak mau! Kalau dia satu mobil denganku." Potong Hanabi cepat sambil menunjuk Konohamaru sebelum Neji menyetujui.

"Tidak apa Naruto- _kun,_ aku dan Hanabi bisa naik taksi." Ucap Hinata dengan senyum mencoba membuat Naruto menyetujui ucapannya. Mendengar Hinata memanggil Naruto dengan namanya serta _suffix 'kun'_ tanpa canggung membuat pikiran dari anggota tim basket berpikir ada hubungan apa antara Naruto dan Hinata sedangkan Hanabi yang sudah tahu hanya diam merasa yang dilakukan Naruto hanya sikap formalitasnya seperti sebelumnya saat mengajak Hinata untuk ikut.

"Tidak apa Hyuga- _sensei._ " Ucap Naruto pada Hinata masih dengan bersikap formal namun perasaan aneh kembali merasuki benak gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu karena Naruto masih bersikap formal.

Naruto menatap heran kearah Hanabi. "Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang juga mewakili pertanyaan yang ada dalam benak Hinata.

"Naruto- _sensei,_ dia mesum! Siang tadi saat aku ingin ketoilet dia ada didalam toilet perempuan dengan alasan toilet laki-laki penuh." Hanabi mengadu pada Naruto.

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa memastikan dia tidak akan macam-macam." Ucap Naruto pada Hanabi lalu menoleh kearah Konohamaru. "Kau pulang naik bus saja hari ini." Ucap Naruto santai sambil menatap tajam Konohamaru. Sedangkan yang ditatap tajam oleh sang pelatih membuat ia mengingat aksi brutal yang dilakukan sang pelatih saat menolongnya saat berkelahi dengan 3 orang preman yang mencoba melakukan tindak kejahatan padanya.

Konohamaru menelan ludahnya dengan kasar lalu mengangguk kaku dengan sebuah senyum canggung terpatri diwajahnya.

..

Kini Naruto tengah duduk sambil membaca bebrapa dokumen perusahaan Namikaze Enterprise bulan ini yang diantar Sai langsung kerumahnya. Ia membaca dokumen-dokumen itu dengan teliti namun pikirannya tidak fokus pada dokumen-dokumen yang tengah ia tatap.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Didalam mobil, Naruto hanya diam saja saat mengantar Shion pulang. Mobil hitam milikinya melaju cukup cepat membelah jalanan. Shion melihat kearah Naruto lalu melihat kearah jalanan yang cukup padat karena saat ini masihlah jam pulang kerja seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan pada Naruto._

 _"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan fokus kearah jalanan._

 _"Ano. Sensei, menyukai Hinata-sensei?" Tanya Shion dengan pelan karena biar bagaimanapun pertanyaan seperti itu kurang pantas untuk diajukan olehnya pada laki-laki yang menjadi pelatih basket juga guru olahraga pangganti disekolahnya._

 _Naruto masih terdiam fokus pada jalanan. Ia sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum tipis._

 _"Apa kau orang yang peka terhadap sekitarmu, Shion?" Bukan jawaban melainkan pertanyaan yang diucapkan Naruto atas pertanyaan Shion membuat Shion malas untuk bertanya kembali._

 _"Aku tidak jadi bertanya. Lupakan. Kau tidak asik, sensei." Ucap Shion lalu mengalihak pandangannya pada jalanan dengan ekspresi khas gadis remaja yang merajuk. Sedangkan Naruto hanya melirik sekilas kearah Shion lalu tersenyum._

 _"Kau tidak berkerja sambilan hari ini?" Tanya Naruto mengganti topik pembicaraan._

 _"Sensei, aku ini bukan murid sekolah dasar yang bisa dengan mudah dialihkan pembicaraannya dan ya, aku mengambil libur karena hari ini ada acara pelepasan anggota kelas 3 di tim basket." Jawab Shion malas namun dari yang Naruto lihat dari ekspresi Shion ia tidak bisa mengerti ekspresi apa yang tengah dibuat oleh Shion, seperti kesal nan acuh namun seperti ada sebuah kekecewaan._

 _"Menurutmu?" Tanya Naruto meladeni topik pembicaraan yang Shion buat._

 _"Seperti pertanyaanku."_

 _Mendengar jawaban Shion Naruto tak sadar menaikan sudut bibirnya namun itu bukanlah senyum tipis karena sesuatu yang membuatnya senang melainkan senyum sedih yang tengah menertawakan dirinya._

 _"Dia kakak tiriku. Tidak banyak orang disekolah yang tahu tentang itu, Shion." Ucap Naruto masih dengan memandang jalan mobilnya melaju. Seketika Shion menjadi tidak enak sendiri dengan pertanyaannya._

 _"Soal pertanyaanmu. Bisa dibilang dia adalah yang pertama, Shion." Ucap Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya. Shion mengerti maksud dari 'dia adalah yang pertama' yang diucap Naruto._

 _Sedangkan Shion hanya mendengar sambil menatap sang pelatih basket sekolahnya dengan pandangan seolah bertanya 'Benarkah seperti itu?' dengan maksud tidak percaya karena bahagia ataupun maksud tidak percaya karena kecewa atas jawaban Naruto yang pasti Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa Shion terlihat berbeda padanya hari ini._

 _"Lalu Naruto-sensei pernah menyatakan perasaan sensei pada Hinata-sensei? Aku memperhatikan interaksi yang sensei dan HInata-sensei lakukan seperti terlihat sudah lama saling mengenal namun terasa canggung seolah ada masalah antara sensei dan Hinata-sensei." Shion menjawab dengan nada biasa._

 _"Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak 9 tahun lalu, dan… Shion, kau terlalu ingin tahu ya. Kita sudah 2 menityang lalu sampai didepan rumahmu." Ucap Naruto santai sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada jam tangan ditangan kirinya lalu mengarahkannya pada rumah yang tidak besar namun elegan dengan pekarangan yang terdapat banya tumbuhan bunga._

 _Shion tidak sadar bahwa mobil yang dikemudikan Naruto sudah sampai pada depan rumahnya. Segera Shion melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang menyilangi tubuhnya._

 _"Arigato, Naruto-sensei. Aku rasa Hinata-sensei memiliki pikiran lain tentang Naruto-sensei dan Hinata-sensei yang harus dibicarakan. Aku melihat Hinata-sensei yang sesekali mencuri pandang pada Naruto-sensei. Jaa sensei." Ucap Shion lalu segera membuka pintu mobil kemudian keluar tak lupa menutup kembali pintu mobil itu._

 _"Sensei harus segera pulang. Jaa." Ucap Naruto setelah membuka kaca mobilnya._

 _Mobil hitam itu terlihat melaju menjauh dari seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang memandang menjauhnya mobil itu dengan tatapan yang sendu._

 ** _Flashback Off._**

 ** _Naruto's point of view_**

 _Entah mengapa apa yang Shion ucapkan sulit sekali lepas dari pikiranku._

' _Aku rasa Hinata-sensei memiliki pikiran lain tentang Naruto-sensei dan Hinata-sensei yang harus dibicarakan. Aku melihat Hinata-sensei yang sesekali mencuri pandang pada Naruto-sensei.'_

 _Benarkah Hinata ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku? Aku rasa itu tentang apa yang kuucapkan tengan janji padanya saat berada dimobil pagi ini._

 _Sejujurnya aku ingin menanyakan itu padanya namun bagaimana pendapatnya tentang jani itu? Apakah ia akan menerima janji itu atau menganggap janji itu hanya ucapan anak kecil belaka._

 _Entah mengapa pikiranku menjadi tidak fokus. Segera saja aku beranjak keluar kamarku untuk mengambil segelas air, mungkin aku mengalami kurang cairan karena aktifitas hari ini._

"Kyaaaaaa!" _Aku mendengar sebuah teriakan dari kamar Hinata. mungkin bila aku tidak dilantai 2 pasti aku tidak dapat mendengar teriakannya._

 _Segera aku berlari kearah pintu kamar Hinata._

 ** _Clek_**

 _Aku sadar bahwa aku masuk kedalam kamar seseorang tanpa mengetuk pintu itu adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan._

"Ada apa?!" _Ucapku setelah masuk kedalam kamar Hinata. Dapat kulihat Hinata dengan piyama berwarna ungu bergambar kelinci tengah berdiri diatas meja sambil memegang sebuah semprotan berwarna hijau yang kuyakini itu adalah semprotan serangga._

"Na-Naruto-kun ada kecoa terbang!" _Ucap Hinata terlihat panik. Melihat wajah paniknya yang lucu seperti itu aku ingin sekali tertawa tebahak-bahak._

"Kecoa terbang?" _Tanpa sadar aku bergumam. Aku melihat kearah jendela kamar Hinata yang terbuka._

"Na-Naruto-kun itu kecoanya!" _Kulihat Hinata menunjuk sesuatu berwarna cokelat terbang tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Aku melihat sebuah buku dilantai lalu mengambilnya sambil memperhatikan makhluk menakjubkan yang bisa hidup seminggu tanpa kepala itu._

 _Kecoa itu terbang kearahku_ …

 ** _Swing_**

 _Lalu layaknya bermain tenis meja aku memukul kecoa itu kearah jendela kamar Hinata._

 _Berjalan kearah jendela kamar Hinata lalu menutupnya._

"Sudah tidak ada kecoa terbangnya. Turunlah." _Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Entah mengapa melihat ekpresi Hinata tadi membuat pikiranku terasa ringan._

 _Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu mencoba turun dari atas meja. Namun, kulihat Hinata yang terlihat tidak seimbang dan akan jatuh dari atas meja segera saja aku menggerakan tubuhku untuk menghindarkan Hinata yang jatuh langsung kelantai dengan menangkap tubuhnya lalu mengarahkannya pada ranjang Hinata._

 ** _Bruk_**

 _Suara itu adalah suara terkahri yang aku dengar sebelum suara hembusan nafas dan suara detak jantung yang terdengar cepat ditelingaku._

 _Tepat didepan mataku aku melihat sepasang mata beriris amethyst lembut yang menatap langsung kearah sepasang mata milikku. Aku sadar posisiku saat ini tengah menindih tubuh Hinata._

 _Aku melirik kearah bibir gadis yang tengah berada dibawahku terlihat sedikit terbuka, pikiranku tidak bisa menguasai hatiku yang sangat ingin menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibirku, lalu aku merasakan hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajahku membuatku ingin lebih merasakan hembusan nafas itu lebih dekat menerpa wajahku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah gadis yang kuingat 9 tahun lalu tubuhnya lebih besar dariku sekarang akulah yang lebih besar darinya._

 ** _Chuu_**

 _Dapat kurasanakan benda kenyal yang bersentuhan dengan bibirku._

 ** _Clek_**

 ** _._**

..

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Holahhh... Chapter 3 selesai. Sempat bingung untuk bagian basket jadi saya pinjam tim Seirin spesial untuk chapter ini. *jadi pengen buat XOver NarutoXKuroko Basuke :D_**

 ** _Yang mau review silahkan review, yang mau curhat silahkan curhat yang mau flame juga gapapa._**

 _ **seneng juga ada yang curhat bagian review. sebenernya cerita Hinata 3 tahun lebih tua dari Naruto, itu kisah saya sewaktu SMA bersama sang mantan yang 3 tahun lebih tua jadi saya berpikir buat jadiin ini cerita di ffn dengan nambah-nambah konflik yang lain. Dulu saya yang nembak saya juga yang mutusin. saya laki-laki jahat ya? hahaha. tapi itu masa lalu, yang penting saya sudah minta maaf sewaktu pernikahan sang mantan. *Lho authornya curhat? jangan dipusingin curhatnya author.**_

 _ **untuk yang tanya Naruto dan Hinata bakal bersatu, gimana ya? saya sama sang mantan gak bersatu kalo disini bersatu atau gaknya maaf ya gak bisa kasih tau, kalo dikasih tau nanti gak seru.**_

 _ **bagus atau tidaknya pembaca yang menilai. terima kasih sudah mau membaca.**_

 _ **tambahan: Auhtornya jadi pengen masukin yang agak asem setelah pulang ngampus ngeliat JAV geratis di videotron di kawasan jaksel. pas banget lagi macet ahahaha. bawa kendaraan jadi gak konsen. *ABAIKAN!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hinata's point of view_**

Menatap kearah cermin setalah aku mengenakan piyama tidurku lalu menyisir rambut panjangku sebelum tidur.

Selesai dengan itu aku berjalan menuju jendela kamar untuk menghirup udara dan juga agar udara bisa masuk kedalam kamarku untuk mengganti hawa kamarku dengan udara baru.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Aku berteriak saat ada sesuatu berwarna cokelat tiba-tiba terbang masuk kedalam kamarku melalu jendela. Aku tahu sesuatu yang berwarna cokelat itu adalah makhluk hidup yang tidak bersalah, tetapi tempat asal makhluk cokelat itu membuatku 'geli' bukan karena takut.

Segera aku berlari menuju lemari untuk mengambil semprotan serangga. Setelah aku mendapatkan semprotan serangga aku langsung menaiki meja terdekat demi berjaga bila makhluk cokelat itu tiba-tiba saja berjalan dibawah kakiku.

 ** _Clek_**

"Ada apa?!" Seseorang bertanya setelah masuk kedalam kamarku.

"Na-Naruto-kun ada kecoa terbang!" Ucapku terbata. Aku tidak tahu raut wajahku seperti apa saat ini. Yang terpenting aku tahu pasti saat ini Naruto-kun akan menolongku.

"Kecoa terbang?" Naruto-kun membeo.

"Na-Naruto-kun itu kecoanya!" Ucapku sambil menunjuk kecoa yang sedang terbang tak tentu arah lalu kulihat Naruto-kun berjalan mengambil sebuah buku dilantai yang sepertinya terjatuh saat aku dengan panik mengambil semprotan serangga.

Kulihat kecoa itu terbang kearah Naruto-kun lalu…

 _ **Swing**_

Naruto-kun mengayunkan tangannya yang memegang buku untuk memukul keluar melalui jendela kecoa yang tidak diundang masuk kedalam kamar melalu jendela. Lalu Naruto-kun berjalan kearah jendela lalu menutupnya.

Aku bernafas lega saat kecoa itu sudah tidak ada dikamar.

"Sudah tidak ada kecoa terbangnya. Turunlah." Ucap Naruto-kun sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu mencoba turun dari atas meja namun, tiba-tiba tubuhku menjadi tidak seimbang dan bersiap jatuh dari meja lalu aku memejamkan mataku sesaat sebelum tubuhku jatuh lalu tiba-tiba sesuatu seperti menangkap tubuhku dan mengalihkan tubuhku dari atas lantai tempatku seharusnya jatuh.

 ** _Bruk_**

Tidak sakit? Namun debaran jantungku yang terkejut masih dapat kurasakan. Lalu aku membuka mataku dan dapat kulihat sepasang mata beriris sapphire yang sedang menatap sepasang mataku membuat debaran jantungku meningkat. Wajah Naruto-kun begitu dekat hingga dapat kurasakan nafas Naruto-kun menerpa wajahku.

Kulihat mata Naruto-kun melirik kebawah hidungku dan kembali menatap mataku. Dapat kurasakan wajah Naruto-kun medekat lalu kurasakan rasa hangat menyentuh bibirku.

 ** _Chuu_**

Naruto-kun menciumku?

Aku hanya membulatkan mataku mengetahui Naruto-kun menciumku.

 ** _Clek_**

 ** _Hinata's point of view. End_**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 _Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Story: **Baka DimDim**_

 ** _._**

 ** _Love and Lust_**

 ** _._**

 _Genre: **Drama, Romance**_

 _Rate: **M**_

 _Warning: **AU, OOC, No-EYD, Crack-pair-inside, bahasa-kasar, Typo(maybe), Lime-inside(maybe), many-more.**_

 ** _~Don't Like, Don't Read~_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Clek_**

Suara pintu terbuka menghentikan Naruto yang tengah menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir gadis yang saat ini berada dibawah tubuhnya. Naruto segera beranjak dari posisinya lalu hanya diam membisu begitupun dengan Hinata yang kini terduduk ditepi ranjang.

" _Nee-sama? Naruto-Nii_? Sedang apa berduaan dikamar?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai cokelat dan beriris yang sama seperti Hinata.

Hanya suara debaran jantung masing-masing yang menjadi pengiring dari suasana canggung yang menyelimuti mereka berdua setelah datangnya Hanabi.

"Hanya memiliki hal penting yang harus dibicarakan. Kalau kau juga memiliki hal yang harus dibicarakan dengan Hinata _Nee-san, Nii-san_ akan keluar sebentar." Ucap Naruto pada Hanabi.

Hanabi hanya mengangguk lalu keluar kembali.

 ** _Clek_**

Pintu tertutup kembali namun sang pelaku penutup pintu tidak langsung beranjak pergi.

 _'Nee-sama dan Naruto-Nii berciuman? Tentunya aku tidak terlalu polos dengan posisi Naruto-Nii yang sebelumnya berada diatas Nee-sama. Bagaimana bila Tou-sama tahu?'_ Batin Hanabi yang masih berada didepan pintu lalu tak lama kemudian beranjak dari posisinya dengan pikiran cemas.

Dikamar Hinata. Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka setelah kedatangan Hanabi yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Ke-kenapa Na-Naruto-kun me-menciumku?" Pertanyaan Hinata menghapus kesunyian yang terjadi diantara mereka. Sedangkan Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu menghirup nafas panjang kembudian membuangnya dengan halus.

 _'Sudah saatnya.'_

"Hinata, apa kau ingat tentang janji kita diterakhir kita bertemu 9 tahun lalu?" Tanya Naruto dengan pancaran mata serius yang menatap dalam langsung kedalam iris rembulan Hinata.

Hinata terdiam karena bukan jawaban melainkan pertanyaan yang ia teriama dari Naruto dan pikiranpun kalut karena ia melupakan janji yang telah dibuat 9 tahun lalu.

" _Go-gomenasai._ " Ucap Hinata dengan lirih dan perlahan menunduk untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto.

Mendengar jawaban Hinata menimbulkan perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan dalam benaknya. Seperti ingin marah namun tak tahu bagaimana cara melampiaskannya. Naruto hanya mampu tersenyum getir setelah mengetahui jawaban Hinata.

Jalannya kehidupan tidak selalu seperti apa yang kita inginkan. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat ini. Ia teringat kembali saat-saat menyenangkan bersama gadis dihadapannya hingga ia berani untuk mengajak gadis didepannya berjanji bersama 9 tahun lalu sebelum gadis itu pergi.

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Kau menyakitiku Hinata… _Are?_ Apa ini?" Ucap Naruto lirih beberapa saat kemudian masih dengan senyum getir yang terpatri diwajahnya lalu merasakan sesuatu mengalir turun membasahi pelipis kirinya dan tangan kirinya segera mengarah pada garis aliran yang tercipta dari sudut matanya lalu mengusapnya dengan telunjuk dari jemari tangan kirinya.

Mendengar suara lirih dari laki-laki dihadapannya, Hinata mengadahkan wajahnya mencoba menatap wajah laki-laki dihadapannya.

 _'Jangan lupakan janji itu ya, kalau kau tidak ingin menyakitiku. Jaa na.'_

Hinata teringat kembali kalimat terakhir dari ucapan laki-laki dihadapannya 9 tahun lalu saat menatap wajah Naruto. Hinata melihat bibir yang memaksa sebuah senyum dan mata yang sedikit berair dengan jari telunjuk yang mengusap pelipis sebelah kiri sampai dengan ekor mata kirinya.

Melihat itu Hinata merasa sesak didadanya. Ia melihat laki-laki yang 9 tahun lalu selalu tersenyum padanya kini mengeluarkan air mata karenanya. Hinata kini sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan laki-laki didepannya padanya.

Hinata hanya terdiam melihat raut wajah Naruto dengan rasa sesak didadanya dan rasa panas pada matanya. Hinata tak pernah mengharapkan ini. Hinata tidak pernah mengharapakan orang-orang disekitarnya meneluarkan air mata seperti ini karenanya. Ini salahnya. Inilah yang ia perbuat pada Naruto. Laki-laki yang begitu saja hadir saat ia bersedih dan menghiburnya 9 tahun lalu. Inilah balasan yang ia berikan pada Naruto yang selalu memegang teguh janji yang ia dan Naruto buat. Janji yang sebagian dirinya anggap itu adalah janji seorang anak kecil. Janji yang sudah ia lupakan.

"Terima ka–"

 ** _Greb_**

Hinata langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya ditepi ranjang lalu menerjang Naruto dengan pelukan memotong ucapan yang akan diucapkan Naruto. Membenamkan wajah cantiknya didada bidang Naruto dan melingkari kedua tangannya pada tubuh laki-laki yang kini menjadi adiknya.

" _Go-gomen…hiks… gomen… gomen… hiks…_ " Hinata meracaukan kata _'Gomen'_ berkali-kali dalam dada bidang Naruto dengan bahu bergetar karena tangis. Sejuta perasaan bersalah seperti menerjang tepat dalam diri Hinata.

Naruto hanya terdiam merasakan sebuah pelukan dari seorang gadis yang tengah menangis sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidangnya.

"Terima kasih. Hinata _,_ aku harus kembali kekamarku. Ini sudah pukul 10 malam sebaiknya kau segera tidur." Hanya itu yang mampu diucap Naruto saat ini dan sepertinya ia harus membiasakan dirinya untuk memanggil atau menambahkan kata _'Nee-san' pada_ gadis didepannya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan ia tidak ingin memberitahu janji apa yang sudah terbuat 9 tahun lalu agar tidak membebani Hinata.

 _'Mungkin inilah akhirnya.'_

Naruto menggerakan kedua tangannya mengarah pada kedua bahu Hinata lalu mendorongnya untuk melepaskan pelukan Hinata. Setelah berhasil melepas pelukan Hinata, Naruto memandang wajah Hinata yang dihiasi air mata kemudian mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya membingkai wajah Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menghapus jejak air mata dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Biarkan ini menjadi yang terakhir untukku, Hinata." Suara Naruto lirih dan perlahan wajahnya mendekati wajah Hinata. Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu hidung mereka bersentuhan kemuadian…

 ** _Chuu_**

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibir Hinata yang masih terdiam dengan desiran aneh didirinya terhadap laki-laki dihadapannya.

Naruto awalnya hanya ingin mengecup lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia melumat lembut bibir Hinata dengan segenap perasaannya. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah Hinata bergantian kemudian Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya untuk menerima ciuman yang diberikan oleh adik tirinya. Membalas lumata yang dilakukan Naruto padanya dengan kaku. Hingga bibir mereka terlepas setelah beberapa saat bertautan hingga oksigen dalam paru-paru menipis.

Setelah mencium bibir itu Naruto melepas bingkaian kedua telapak tangannya diwajah gadis yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya, Naruto memberikan sebuah senyum pada gadis itu.

" _Oyasuminasai,_ Hinata _Nee-san._ " Ucap Naruto dengan pelan lalu berbalik dan keluar dari kamar sang gadis yang masih berdiri mematung.

 ** _Bruk_**

Hinata langsung jatuh berlutut dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia membalas ciuman Naruto. Itu terjadi begitu cepat hingga ia baru menyadari bahwa ia membalas ciuman itu setelah bibir mereka terlepas dari ciuman yang terasa memabukan. Ia pun tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa melupakan janji yang hingga bisa membuat laki-laki itu mengeluarkan air mata karenanya.

..

Pagi menjelang, matahari sudah menunjukan kembali eksistensinya pada dunia. Menyinari tiap sudut dari semua wilayah yang bisa dijangkau sinarnya.

Dimeja makan sebuah rumah dua lantai yang megah terlihat sebuah keluarga yang sedang melakukan santap pagi. Sebuah keluarga beranggotakan 3 orang anak dan sepasang orang tua lengkap.

"Naru." Panggil sang ibu pada anak laki-laki bersurai pirang yang sedang menyantap santap paginya.

Merasa dipanggil namanya Naruto menolehkan pandangannya pada sang ibu. Sang ibu diam beberapa saat.

"Maukah kau menggunakan marga Hyuga didepan namamu?" Tanya Kushina pada Naruto yang langsung tediam menghentikan makan paginya.

Tanpa berucap apa-apa Naruto langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan mengambil laptop yang sudah berada didalam tas yang sudah ia taruh diatas meja dengan posisi tidak jauh dari ruang makan sebelum memulai makan paginya lalu berjalan keluar tak lupa mengambil kunci mobilnya yang berada didalam sebuah gantungan kunci dalam lemari.

Melihat sang anak yang tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun membuat Kushina menunduk sedih, pasalnya Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun bersikap seperti itu padanya maupun pada mendiang suaminya.

"Kushina, tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu." Terdengar suara baritone berasal dari seorang pria bersurai cokelat panjang yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

Kushina hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan pria yang sudah berstatus suaminya itu. Sedangkan seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ hanya terdiam menunduk setelah melihat berlalunya Naruto dari kursi meja makan tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Kejadian semalam membuat dirinya tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa pada Naruto.

"Hinata, Hanabi segera selsaikan makan paginya. Tidak baik bila kalian terlambat."

" _Hai_." Jawab Hanabi sedangkan Hinata tidak menjawab sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga ia merasakan sebuah tarikan pada blazer hitamnya yang dilakukan oleh Hanabi.

" _Nee-sama, daijoubu desu ka_?" Tanya Hanabi sambil menarik blaszer Hinata membuat Hinata tersentak. Hanabi tidak sepenuhnya mengetahui kejadian semalam namun ia memilih bungkam dan tidak melibatkan diri diantara kakak dan kakak tirinya.

" _H-hai,_ _daijoubu._ " Jawab Hinata singkat lalu melanjutkan makan paginya.

Sikap Hinata yang seperti itu tak luput dari perhatian ayahnya. Ayahnya mengerti bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu antara purti sulungnya dengan putra istrinya.

"Hari ini _Tou-sama_ akan mengantar kalian." Ucap Hiashi.

" _Hai. Tou-sama."_ Jawab Hinata dan Hanabi bersamaan lalu melanjutkan kembali santap paginya.

Kini sebuah mobil hitam dengan sebuah bendera lambang keluarga didekat lampu depan mobil berhenti didepan sebuah gerbang besar milik sebuah sekolah. Dari mobil keluar seorang gadis berseragam sekolah.

"Hanabi. _Tou-sama_ ingin berbicara sebentar dengan kakakmu." Ucap seorang pria bersurai cokelat panjang yang adalah ayahnya. Hanabi mengangguk lalu segera berjalan masuk kedalam gedung sekolah.

"Hinata, _Tou-sama_ melihat tatapanmu menatap Naruto. Dia saudaramu dan _Tou-sama_ tidak berharap ada sesuatu yang lebih. Jangan menentang aturan keluarga, kau dan Naruto sudah menjadi saudara. Kau harus ingat dikeluarga Hyuga tidak boleh ada pernikahan antar saudara maupun saudara tidak sedarah." Ucapan dengan nada tegas masuk kedalam pendengaran gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu.

" _Hai._ " Ucap Hinata. Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa tidak rela menyetujui hal itu namun, bagaimanapun ucapan ayahnya benar bahwa Naruto kini adalah saudaranya dan tidak boleh ada ikatan lebih dari saudara. Dengan perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan, Hinata keluar dari mobil hitam itu lalu membungkuk hormat dan kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam gedung sekolah.

..

University of Tokyo atau yang lebih dikenal dengan UTokyo atau juga Todai adalah universitas favorit dengan standar nilai yang tinggi untuk masuk menjadi mahasiswa disana. Sebuah universitas dengan akreditasi yang baik dan peluang kerja yang menjanjikan bila lulus dengan sertifikat kelulusan yang dicetak oleh University of Tokyo.

Sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan ruang _'Tugas Akhir'_ terdapat seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang berkaos abu-abu bertuliskan nama band rock terkenal Jepang dan celana jeans biru tengah duduk sambil mengetik sesuatu disebuah laptop dihadapannya. Disebelahnya terdapat seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai merah kecokelatan cantik dengan blazer hitam yang bisa ditebak wanita itu adalah seorang dosen yang tengah memperhatikan tiap ketikan yang dibuat oleh laki-laki bersurai pirang itu.

"Naruto, _sensei_ ingin kekantin untuk makan siang. Mau titip sesuatu?" Tanya sang dosen layaknya seorang teman.

"Segelas kopi hitam panas cocok untukku, Mei- _sensei._ " Jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Hei. Aku tahu kau sibuk setidaknya tatap lawan bicaramu bila sedang berbicara. Bila kau berada dikantor dan berlaku seperti itu kau akan mendapat _image_ buruk." Ucap sang dosen pembimbing pada Naruto lalu berjalan keluar.

"Aku calon direktur dan direktur tidak punya atasan, _sensei_." Jawab Naruto santai saat Mei masih berada didalam ruangan, sedangkan Mei hanya berdecih dengan tingkah sombong dari mahasiswanya itu.

"Jangan terlalu sombong, kuning." Ucap Mei lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang sedikit terhibur membuat dosen pembimbingnya sedikit naik darah karenanya.

Naruto kembali fokus pada skripsi yang sedang ia ketik. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk memikirkan tiap kata yang akan ia ketik. Karena terlalu fokus dengan ketikannya Naruto tidak sadar bahwa ada seorang gadis bersurai pirang dikuncir 4 berkaos putih bergambar kipas yang sedikit mencetak tubuh lalu celana jeans biru 10 cm diatas lutut masuk kedalam ruangan dimana Naruto berada.

"Kapan kau lulus, Naruto?" Ucap gadis itu.

Naruto tidak menoleh kearah gadis itu dan masih fokus pada layar laptopnya karena ia sudah tahu siapa gadis dibelakangnya dari suaranya. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto lalu saat dibelakang Naruto ia melihat tiap ketikan yang dilakukan Naruto dengan posisi dagu gadis itu yang bertumpu pada bahu kanan Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau sebentar lagi menyusulku ya." Ucap gadis itu kembali masih dengan membaca tiap ketikan yang Naruto buat.

"Kau sudah bisa menebak itu pastinya, Temari- _senpai_." Ucap Naruto pada Temari. Sabaku Temari adalah senior Naruto setahun diatasnya namun karena sempat cuti Temari jadi lebih banyak mengambil mata kuliah yang secara normal ada diangkatan Naruto dan mulai dekat lantaran tugas kelompok yang pernah mereka buat bersama.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu tidak pernah mengalihkan pandanganmu bila sedang serius, tapi sepertinya kau memaksa untuk sangat serius dengan skripsimu. Sedang patah hati 'kah? Dulu temanku patah hati langsung serius dengan kuliahnya lalu tak lama ia lulus."

 ** _Chuu_**

Temari mengecup pipi kanan Naruto setelah berucap lalu duduk pada kursi kosong disebelah Naruto.

" _Senpai,_ aku pernah menolakmu jadi setidaknya jangan seperti itu, itu bisa membuat orang lain yang melihatnya salah paham dan kalau aku tidak serius kapan tali topi togaku dipindahkan oleh rektor?" Ucap Naruto santai masih dengan pandangan fokus pada layar laptopnya.

" _Senpai,_ apa hari ini kau kosong?" Tanya Naruto masih fokus dengan ketikannya.

"Hari ini aku libur kerja, maka dari itu aku bisa ada disini untuk berkunjung. Kalimat disana masih rancu." Jawab Temari sambil memperhatikan ketikan Naruto lalu mengoreksi kesalahan pada ketikan Naruto yang langsung diperbaiki oleh Naruto.

" _Arigato._ Mau menemaniku?" Tanya Naruto lalu menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat lalu memandang kearah Temari yang duduk disebelah kanannya.

" _Date_?" Tanya Temari sambil tersenyum.

" _I just going to my father's grave and tell him something. Wakarimasu ka_?" Ucap Naruto kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar laptopnya dan senyum Temari menghilang.

" _Hai. Hai. Wakarimashita._ " Ucap Temari biasa lalu melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menyandarkan kepalanya menyamping menghadap kearah Naruto.

..

Disebuah sekolah terlihat banyak murid berhamburan keluar dikarenakan sudah berakhirnya jam pelajaran dihari ini. Seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ tengah duduk ditaman sekolah sambil menunggu sang adik yang merupakan siswi sekolah itu.

"Hinata _Nee-sama._ " Seorang siswi bersurai cokelat sebahu memanggil Hinata yang tengah duduk dikursi taman. Dibelakang gadis bersurai cokelat itu terdapat seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang juga berjalan kearahnya.

"Ayo kita pulang Hanabi. Yamato-san sudah menunggu diparkiran." Ucap Hinata setelah Hanabi berada didepannya.

" _Nee-sama,_ hari ini aku dan Shion ingin ke mall sebentar ingin mencari buku dan beberapa barang untuk menghias kelas. _Nee-sama_ ikut juga ya?" Ucap Hanabi meminta Hinata untuk ikut. Hinta yang melihat raut memelas diwajah Hanabi hanya tersenyum lalu mengiyakan ajakan Hanabi dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu ayo _Nee-sama,_ Yamato-san sudah menunggu diparkiran." Ajak Hanabi sambil menarik tangan Hinata untuk segera pergi. Sedangkan Shion hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi kakak-adik didepannya sambil mengamati Hinata setelah mengetahui siapa Hinata bagi Naruto sang pelatih basket disekolah.

Sesampainya diparkiran sudah terlihat seorang pria tinggi paruh baya bersurai cokelat berjas hitam berdiri disamping sebuah mobil sedan hitam.

"Hinata- _sama,_ Hanabi- _sama._ " Ucap Yamato lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Yamato-san, bisa antar kami ke mall?" Ucap Hinata pada Yamato.

" _Hai_." Ucap Yamato lalu membukakan pintu mobil.

Hinata masuk kedalam mobil diikuti Hanabi dan Shion kemudian pintu kembali ditutup oleh Yamato lalu segera saja Yamato masuk kedalam kursi kemudi. Mobil itupun perlahan berjalan meninggalkan area parkiran.

Diperjalanan menuju mall ketiga gadis itu tak lepas dari perbincangan perempuan. Suasana dalam mobil juga tidak terlalu canggung dikarenakan Hanabi yang sifatnya _'ceplas-ceplos'_ dan Shion yang pandai bersosialisasi.

Hinata yang duduk didekat pintu mengalihkan pandangannya melihat bangunan-bangunan kota yang terasa agak asing baginya yang dikarenakan 9 tahun lalu ia tinggalkan.

Mobilpun berhenti karena lampu lalulintas menunjukan warna merah. Tanpa sengaja Hinata melihat seseorang yang tidak asing.

 _'Naruto-kun?'_

Hinata melihat Naruto keluar dari sebuah toko bunga dengan seorang gadis bersurai pirang dikuncir 4 yang tengah memeluk lengan kiri Naruto sambil membawa se _buket_ bunga ditangan kiri gadis itu.

Mobil kembali berjalan namun Hinata masih melihat kearah Naruto dan seorang gadis bersurai pirang itu. Hingga akhirnya ia tidak bisa melihat itu kembali. Melihat itu dada Hinata terasa sesak dan benaknya bergejolak menunjukan bahwa ia tidak suka melihat itu. Tangan Hinata meremas ujuk rok hitamnya hingga jemarinya memutih.

 _'Kenapa denganku Kami-sama? Naruto-kun itu adikku kenapa aku merasakan cemburu seperti ini?'_

Hinata mengingat kembali kejadian semalam saat Naruto menciumnya, saat ia pertama kali melihat air mata laki-laki yang menjadi adik tirinya. Ia ingin menyangkal bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada adik tirinya namun pikirannya merasa itu adalah hal yang benar karena bagaimanapun Naruto yang sekarang adalah adiknya.

" _Nee-sama_ , ada apa?" Suara Hanabi mengembalikannya dari pikirannya.

Memberikan sebuah senyum, Hinata hanya berucap. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Satu-satunya gadis pirang dimobil itu tahu bahwa senyum itu adalah senyum yang dipaksakan, pasalnya ia sering melakukan itu dirumah. Memberikan senyum yang mengatakan _'semua baik-baik saja'_ agar tidak membuat orang lain khawatir begitupun dengan sang adik yang tahu bahwa sang kakak tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

..

Didepan sebuah toko bunga terlihat sepasng laki-laki dan perempuan yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih namun yang dapat kita lihat tidaklah selalu benar. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah mobil hitam produkan negeri sakura yang terparkir dipinggir jalan.

"Temari- _senpai,_ bila ada yang melihat pasti mereka salah paham." Ucap sang laki-laki pada sang gadis yang memeluk lengan kirinya sambil membawa se _buket_ bunga.

Mendengar itu gadis bernama Temari itu tidak mengindahkan maksud ucapan si laki-laki dan terus memeluk lengan laki-laki itu.

"Naruto, kau ini laki-laki _single_ , bukan? Jadi tidak ada masalah bukan bila ada yang salah paham." Ucap Temari pada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya pasrah saja menaggapi senior yang jatuh cinta padanya ini. Bila ada yang salah paham itu bisa diluruskan. Lagi pula bila ada kerabat ataupun muridnya yang melihatnya seperti ini tidak akan menjadi masalah besar.

"Hai. Hai. Ayo masuk." Ucap Naruto setelah membuka kunci mobilnya. Temari masuk kedalam mobil disusul Naruto yang juga masuk kedalam mobil.

Segera Naruto melajukan mobilnya menuju pemakaman ayahnya.

Didalam mobil tidak ada yang berbicara dan hanya terdengar musik yang terdegar dari pemutar musik dimobil itu.

"Naruto, kau mempunyai seseorang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Temari sambil memangku _buket_ bunga.

"Ya. Aku punya." Jawab Naruto masih fokus mengemudi.

"Apa perasaanmu terbalas?" Tanya Temari kembali.

Hening.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Naruto yang hanya diam membuat Temari berpikir tentang jawaban Naruto meski Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Hingga Temari mencoba menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tidak terbalas ya?" Tanya Temari memastikan namun, Naruto masih terdiam dan Temari masih menunggu jawaban Naruto tentang pertanyaannya.

Terlihat Naruto menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya dengan halus. Ia sedikit melirik kearah Temari yang masih menunggu jawaban pertanyaannya.

"Perasaanku terbalas namun dalam arti yang berbeda." Jawab Naruto.

"Dalam arti yang berbeda? _Friend zone? Family zone_? Atau yang kau sukai adalah laki-laki normal?" Ucap Temari mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terasa suram karena jawaban Naruto yang terdengar menyedihkan ditelingannya.

"Aku masih menyukai perempuan, Temari- _senpai_!" Jawab Naruto tidak terima dengan tuduhan ia menyukai seorang laki-laki.

Mendengar itu Temari hanya tertawa, jarang-jarang ia bisa membuat Naruto yang ia kenal sewaktu belum lulus biasanya selalu berpembawaan tenang dan hangat menjadi melankolis seperti ini.

Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya kali ini dibuangnya dengan kasar. Sikap Temari ini sungguh menyebalkan untuknya.

" _Family zone._ " Ucap Naruto pelan yang disambut tawa oleh Temari.

"Hahaha. _Chup… chup… chup…_ Lebih sedih daripada ditolak, bukan?" Ucap Temari santai namun sejujurnya yang namanya ditolak tetaplah sama sedihnya.

"Kita sampai." Ucap Naruto saat mobilnya sudah berada diparkiran. Naruto segera keluar lalu disusul Temari.

Kini Naruto dan Temari sudah berada didepan makam yang bertuliskan Namikaze Minato. Temari melihat wajah Naruto yang menatap makam ayahnya dengan intens hanya bisa diam. Tentunya ia berpikir mungkin Naruto sedang mengalami gundah. Terlihat dari pancaran mata Naruto saat ini dan ia sudah cukup mengenal Naruto, mungkin Naruto bisa sedikit cerita tentang masalahnya namun Naruto tidak suka ada siapapun yang memaksa masuk kedalam masalahnya.

" _Tou-san,_ perkenalkan dia temanku juga _senpai_ ku. Sabaku Temari. Dia seorang gadis bodoh pemain bass karena lebih memilih cuti setahun untuk _band_ nya yang melakukan _tour_ nasional." Ucap Naruto pada makam mendiang ayahnya sambil membawa candaan.

Temari yang diperkenalkan Naruto pada ayahnya menjadi sedikit gugup dan malu, pasalnya ia juga selalu merasa bila ia sedang berada didepan makam ibunya yang telah tiada ia selalu merasa bahwa sang ibu sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum meski tidak mengucap sepatah katapun.

" _Wa-watashi wa_ Sabaku Temari _desu,_ Namikaze-san. Aku pernah menyatakan perasaanku pada Naruto namun ditolak oleh Naruto." Ucap Temari memperkenalkan diri yang sedikit aneh karena mengakui bahwa ia pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

Naruto sedikit tertawa canggung namun perlahan ia mendekat pada makam ayahnya.

 ** _Naruto's point of view_**

Aku menatap makam _Tou-san_ dengan diam lalu menautkan jemari-jemariku.

 _Tou-san_ bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau selalu baik-baik saja. Tou-san, apa aku harus melepas nama Namikaze dan menggantinya dengan Hyuga?

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku menjawab pertanyaan Kaa-san. Aku masih mengingat pesan _Tou-san_ agar selalu menjaga dan membahagiakan _Kaa-san_. Tapi aku tidak bisa bahagia bila aku melepas nama Namikaze pemberianmu.

 _Tou-san,_ kau ingat tentang gadis yang pernah kuceritakan kelak akan kunikahi? Dia sudah menjadi kakak tiriku. Sudah menjadi anak tiri _Tou-san_ juga. Jalannya kehidupan tidak selalu seperti yang kita harapakan. Perkataan _Tou-san_ sudah terbukti.

Dia gadis yang pernah menjawab pertanyaanku bahwa ia mau menjadi seorang Namikaze bila sudah dewasa nanti, tetapi ia melupakan janji yang pernah kami buat.

 _Tou-san_ aku berjanji dalam waktu kurang dari 6 bulan ini aku akan memegang penuh perusahaan yang sudah _Tou-san_ rintis. Jadi _Tou-san_ cukup melihatku untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki sejati yang tidak pernah melupakan tanggung jawabku. Aku akan menjadi laki-laki serba bisa seperti ucapanku sewaktu kecil. Aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku karena seperti kata _Tou-san_ bahwa laki-laki tidak boleh menarik kata-katanya.

 _Tou-san_ aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sambil bertatap wajah. Aku ingin melihat sosok laki-laki yang selalu ingin aku lampaui. Aku ingin kau mengucapkan selamat untukku saat aku sudah memegang penuh perusahaan yang sudah kau rintis.

Banyak yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu _Tou-san._ Aku ingin bermain basket denganmu, aku ingin bermain piano disebelahmu, aku ingin memasak disebelahmu, aku ingin kau ada dipernikahanku kelak saat aku menikah dengan perempuan yang menjadi takdirku.

Datanglah pada mimpiku _Tou-san._

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Temari- _senpai_ dan kulihat Temari _-senpai_ tengah berdoa juga dibelakangku dan apakah ia berbicara yang aneh-aneh pada _Tou-san_?

Sebisa mungkin aku menahan air mataku yang memaksa ingin keluar. _Tou-san_ selalu berucap bahwa laki-laki harus pantang untuk mengerluarkan air mata, tetapi semalam air mata itu bisa keluar tanpa bisa kutahan sedikitpun.

 ** _Naruto's point of view. End_**

Naruto kembali menatap makam ayahnya. Pikirannya masih kalut apakah ia harus melepas nama Namikaze atau tidak.

Menghidup nafas dengan dalam lalu menghembusnya dengan halus kemudian menoleh kearah Temari yang sudah selesai berdoa.

"Ayo, akan kuantar kau pulang tapi sebaiknya kita makan dulu." Ucap Naruto dengan tenang lalu berjalan menuju parkiran dimana mobilnya berada dan meninggalkan Temari yang menatap punggung Naruto dengan sendu.

Naruto berhenti tepat didepan mobilnya lalu memutar badanya melihat Temari dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Temari.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton? Ini masih terlalu sore untuk makan malam, sedangkan siang tadi kita sudah makan di kantin." Ucap Temari mendahului Naruto yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto lalu terdiam dan menata Temari dengan intens. Temari yang ditatap seperti itu merasa aneh.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Temari yang ditatap intens oleh Naruto.

"Temari- _senpai,_ maukah kau menjadi kekasihku dan membuatku membalas perasaanmu?" Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

Temari terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto. Naruto ingin menjadikannya pelarian dari perasaannya dengan memanfaatkan perasaan Temari padanya. Ini seperti taruhan untuk Temari. Bila ia menerima ini dan membuat Naruto membalas perasaannya akan membuatnya menjadi gadis yang bahagia karena laki-laki yang disukainya membalas perasaannya, namun bila Naruto tidak membalas perasaannya akan membuatnya menjadi gadis yang menderita karena perasaannya dan semua orang tidak ingin menderita.

Temari menunduk menahan sebuah perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Kau laki-laki yang jahat Naruto. Aku memiliki perasaan padamu tetapi itu bukan sebagai tempat pelarianmu. Sebenarnya kau sedang dalam masalah apa sehingga kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Ucap Temari masih dalam keadaan menunduk. Ia mengepal kedua telapak tangannya menahan emosi.

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Temari. Temari benar bahwa yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang akan menyakiti s _enpai_ nya.

"Bila aku menerima untuk menjadi pelarianmu lalu bila seiring waktu gadis yang kau sukai membalas perasaanmu, siapa yang kau pilih? Kau akan meninggalkanku setelah aku menerima dijadikan pelarianmu yang sia-sia? Kau jahat! Jangan bermain dengan perasaanku Namikaze Naruto!" Emosi Temari membuncah karena terdiamnya Naruto mendengar ucapannya.

Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Temari hingga berjarak selangkah didepan Temari, mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu meletakan telapak tangannya pada puncak kepala Temari dan mengusapnya lembut lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada belakang Temari dan membenamkan wajah Temari didadanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku hanya berpikir untuk apa aku bertahan pada cinta yang belum pasti jika sudah ada cinta yang menungguku. Aku egois dan hanya memikirkan perasaanku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku Temari _-senpai_. Aku hanya ingin bahagia dengan semua yang menyayangiku." Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Temari yang masih menunduk dalam pelukannya.

 _'Baka, dengan sikap hangatmu aku sudah menyukaimu ditambah kau bersikap lembut seperti ini bisa membuatku semakin menyukaimu.'_ Benak Temari mendapati sikap Naruto padanya saat ini.

..

Kini disalah satu _food court_ disebuah mall besar terdapat 3 orang gadis berbeda warna rambut namun dengan iris mata yang sekilas terlihat sama, memang 2 dari 3 orang gadis itu adalah kakak beradik.

"Hinata _-sensei_ , memang sebelumnya berkuliah dimana?" Tanya gadis bersurai pirang pucat pada gadis bersurai _indigo_ bernama Hinata.

Hinata yang tengah memakan _french fries_ menghentikan acara makannya sesaat lalu menjawab.

" _Sensei_ berkuliah di University of Oxford. Bagaimana denganmu Shion? Universitas mana yang akan kau pilih? Atau kau ingin langsung berkerja?" Tanya balik Hinata pada Shion dan Hanabi hanya menjadi pendengar.

"Aku ingin berkuliah, mungkin Todai seperti Naruto- _sensei._ " Jawab Shion.

Sedangkan Hinata mendengar nama Naruto langsung tersentak dan kembali mencoba bersikap biasa. Hinata mendengar nama Naruto membuatnya teringat kembali kejadian semalam dan membuatnya bertanya-tanya siapa gadis yang bersama Naruto didepan toko bunga tadi?

" _S-souka,_ kau akan memilih fakultas apa?" Tanya Hinata mencoba bersikap biasa yang berhasil menutupi rasa terkejutnya mendengar nama Naruto.

"Hukum sepertinya bagus. Aku ingin mencoba hal baru. Saat _sensei_ berkuliah apa disana ada orang Jepang juga?" Tanya Shion kembali.

"Disana ada beberapa orang Jepang dan ada 1 orang Jepang yang cukup dekat dengan _sensei,_ dia bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia junior _sensei_ tetapi berbeda fakultas dengan _sensei._ "

Mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke membuat Shion terkejut.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Apakah dia minim ekspresi, jarang bicara dan rambut belakangnya yang mencuat seperti buntut bebek?" Tanya Shion mencoba menklarifikasi.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Bukan jawaban yang Hinata ucap tetapi sebuah pertanyaan yang menjawab pertanyaan Shion.

"Dia sahabat Naruto- _sensei_ , dia 2 kali datang kesekolah bersama Naruto- _sensei_ saat musim panas. Dunia begitu sempit ya."

"Dunia seperti berputar-putar antara Naruto- _Nii_ dan _Nee-sama._ " Sambung Hanabi tiba-tiba.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk kecil. Ia tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa pembicaraan ini terutama ucapan Hanabi.

"Aku ingin ketoilet sebentar." Ucap Hinata lalu berjalan kearah toilet.

Saat berjalan ketoilet Hinata kembali melihat sosok laki-laki bersurai pirang bersama gadis bersurai pirang kuncir 4 yang sebelumnya Hinata lihat didepan toko bunga dari dalam mobil saat perjalanan menuju mall. Seperti saat berada didepan toko bunga, laki-laki itu berjalan dengan gadis bersurai pirang yang memeluk lengan kiri laki-laki itu.

 _'Naruto-kun…'_

 _.._

" _Senpai_ , aku pegal terus-menerus kau gelayuti seperti ini." Ucap Naruto sambik melihat kearah lengan kirinya yang digelayuti Temari dengan manja.

Temari berhenti berjalan lalu membuang muka kearah kiri menghindar untuk melihat Naruto.

Menghela nafas sebentar lalu Naruto melepas kedua tangan Temari yang menggelayuti lengan kirinya lalu telapak tangan kirinya segera menangkap telapak tangan kanan Temari. Temari langsung melihat kearah Naruto.

"Seperti ini saja." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Temari.

Temari langsung kembali mengalihkan kali ini dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya.

" _B-baka_." Ucap Temari sedikit terbata. Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Temari.

 ** _Ctak_**

" _Itai._ " Ucap Temari sambil memegang keningnya yang habis disentil Naruto.

"Hahaha. Dasar _tsundere_." Ucap Naruto lalu menarik Temari untuk segera berjalan menuju gedung bioskop dalam mall itu.

Tanpa disadari oleh sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan itu, sepasang mata indah bagaikan rembulan milik seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang menatap kejadian itu dengan pandangan sedih dari balik kaca sebuah _food court._

Dibelakang gadis besurai _indigo_ itu terdapat seorang gadis yang sekilas mirip dengannya hanya saja surainya yang berwarna pirang pucat yang melihat sang gadis bersurai _indigo_ juga apa yang dilihat gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

..

Malampun tiba. Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti disebuah rumah besar bergaya modern. Dari mobil itu keluar seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan berkaos abu-abu lalu disusul seorang gadis bersurai sewarna dengan kuncir 4 berkaos putih.

Si laki-laki tidak berbicara lalu berjalan kedepan mobilnya lalu mendudukan diri diatas kap mobil hitam miliknya. Ia mengadahkan wajahnya kearah langit malam.

Sedangkan gadis itu hanya melihat kearah laki-laki itu dengan berpikiran bahwa laki-laki itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya.

Gadis itu berjalan lalu mendekat lalu ikut mendudukan dirinya diatas kap mobil itu.

"Naruto, aku tahu kau sedang memendam sesuatu." Ucapnya pada Naruto. Naruto masih terdiam beberapa saat lalu sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya keatas untuk tersenyum tipis.

" _Senpai,_ kau pernah menyukai saudara tirimu lebih dari perasaan saudara?" Pertanyaan itu merupakan jawaban untuk Temari. Namun, Temari masih tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto bertanya seperti itu. Apakah ibu Naruto menikah lagi? Itu pertanyaan yang kini ada dikepala Temari.

"Lusa kemarin ibuku sudah menikah lagi dengan resepsi pernikahan yang tertutup. Hanya ada saudara, rekan bisnis dan teman dekat yang hadir dalam pesta." Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya karena Temari yang hanya diam tidak mengerti.

"Jadi kau menyukai anak dari ayah tirimu? Bukankah pernikahan antara saudara tidak sedarah itu tidak dilarang?" Tanya Temari mencoba memberi semangat pada Naruto. Ia memang memiliki perasaan pada Naruto namun jika ada hal yang bisa membuat Naruto bahagia ia pasti akan mendukungnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu menarik nafas dan melepasnya dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana jika seorang yang masih memiliki darah bangsawan yang kental yang menikahi ibuku? Bangsawan itu sangat keras pada peraturan keluarga dan sangat menjaga nama baik keluarga. Kau tahu akan bagaimana pendapat publik bila ada gosip tentang keluarga bangsawan yang kini hanya sedikit dinegara ini? Berita apa yang akan keluar bila anak seorang bangsawan menikah dengan anak tiri ayahnya?" Ucap Naruto. Naruto masih memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya untuk berbicara panjang.

"Memang akan ada berita apa?" Ucap Temari dengan raut tidak mengertinya.

"Ayolah _senpai,_ kau berasal dari keluarga bangsawan mana mungkin kau tidak tahu. Akan ada berita seorang putri bangsawan menikah dengan saudara tirinya yang sudah tinggal seatap akan menimbulkan spekulasi bahwa putri itu sudah hamil." Ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kacau.

"Hamil diluar nikah sudah biasa dinegara ini, sex bebas sudah banyak terjadi bahkan mungkin anak sekolah menengah pertama sudah ada yang pernah melakukannya. Memang siapa yang menikah dengan ibumu?" Ucap Temari.

"Setelah berita itu akan ada berita lain dan gosip-gosip lain yang akan timbul yang akan mencoreng nama keluarga. Yang menikahi ibuku Hyuga Hiashi." Ucap Naruto dengan datar saat menyebut nama Hyuga Hiashi.

Temari hanya terdiam. Ia tahu siapa Hyuga Hiashi dan ia juga tahu bahwa bila ada anggota keluarga yang mencoreng nama baik keluarga akan tidak diakui keberadaannya oleh keluarga Hyuga. Temari juga tahu bahwa keluarga Hyuga adalah keluarga yang sangat menjaga nama baiknya dan sangat menjunjung adat lama.

"Apa kau sudah mencoba membuktikan omonganmu?" Tanya Temari.

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya pada Temari yang tengah menatapnya dalam.

" _Senpai_ , kalau kau menyukaiku kenapa kau berbicara seperti mendukungku?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa heran dengan Temari. Bila ia menjadi Temari hal ini merupakan kesempatan terbaik.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat Temari tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus meski memiliki beban dalam senyumnya. Naruto memandang Temari dengan senyum tipis melihat senyuman tulus itu.

"Jika kau mencintai seseorang kau akan bahagia bila seseorang yang kau cintai bahagia meski tidak bersamamu. Jika kau tidak bahagia bila seseorang yang kau cintai bahagia bila tak bersamamu itu adalah nafsu bukan cinta." Ucap Temari masih dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya. Naruto menatap Temari takjub pada pemikiran dan perasaan Temari.

"Cobalah untuk lebih merealisasikan perasaanmu. Aku akan mendatangimu sebagai seorang perempuan yang memiliki perasaan padamu bila kau tidak bahagia itupun bila aku belum menemukan cinta yang baru. Hehehe." Ucap Temari sambil diikuti kekehan kecil darinya.

"Sudah semakin larut sebaiknya aku segera masuk." Temari turun dari duduknya dikap mobil diikuti Naruto.

Temari mendekat kearah Naruto lalu berjinjit untuk menyamai tingginya…

 ** _Chuu_**

Temari mengecup pipi kiri Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya sedangkan Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Temari meski itu bukan pertama kalinya.

"Terma kasih sudah memperkenalkanku pada ayahmu, dan kencan mendadak hari ini, Naruto. _Oyasumi._ " Ucap Temari sambil tersenyum pada Naruto lalu berbalik dan masuk kedalam gerbang besar dari rumah kediamannya.

Naruto hanya melihat Temari yang masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan diam. Ia berpikir kembali sikap yang diambil Temari terhadapnya. Temari terasa seperti seorang kakak juga seorang sahabat disaat yang sama untuknya meski tidak genap 3 tahun saling mengenal.

Naruto hanya tersenyum setelah menanggapi sikap Temari padanya.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _yang mau review silahkan review yang mau curhat silahkan yang mau flame juga gapapa pokoknya nanti saya baca segala tulisan yang ada di halaman review._**

 ** _Yosh. Udah dilanjut. Ok, dichapter ini sepertinya meluas ya ceritanya dan alurnya juga sedang tapi semoga suka. sejujurnya ini pertama kali nulis chapter dari gadget *CieGadgetBaru* (semoga tidak banyak typo.) dan ternyata cukup gampang hanya untuk upload aja yang agak ribet soalnya provider saya memblokir ffn jadi gak bisa._**

 ** _untuk yang mereview format penulisan saya, saya ucapkan terimakasih. bagaimana dengan chapter ini?_**

 ** _untuk yang gak tau apa itu JAV. mendingan gak perlu tau karena JAV itu... JAV itu... Yang ada anuhnya. *gajelas_**

 ** _untuk yang curhat "_** _Kamu udeh seperti adik untuk aku_ ** _" Ouhhh.. itu sesuatu sekali bukan? Hahahaha_**

 ** _yang berharap ini Happy Ending gak bisa janji ya. soalnya saya gak pernah buat sad ending jadi bisa saja ini sad ending. bisa saja lho masih belum pasti._** ** _Hahaha_**

 ** _bagus tidaknya kalian yang bisa menilai. terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita yang menurut saya sendiri aneh karena terlalu dibuat-buat dan juga tidak lupa mengucapkan_** **"Happy Birthday Naruto!" _meski tidak ada pesta di chapter ini. :v_**

 ** _sampai ketemu diCh 5_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Seorang gadis bersurai indigo berseragam sekolah menengah pertama terduduk disebuah ayunan disebuah taman. Gadis itu menunduk sambil sesekali sepasang kakinya menekan pijakannya guna menggerakkan ayunannya._

 _Tanpa gadis itu sadari ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya._

 _"Hei. Sedang apa? Mengapa sendirian?" Ucap seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragam sekolah dasar. Gadis itu mengadahkan wajahnya menatap anak laki-laki yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan intens. Anak laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan sepasang mata biru indah yang terpaku padanya._

 _Wajah anak laki-laki itu mendekat kearah wajah sang gadis hingga gadis itu bisa merasakan nafas anak laki-laki didepannya._

 _"Kenapa pipimu memerah? Apa kau demam?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan heran mengapa wajah gadis didepannya memerah._

 _"Loh? Kenapa matamu terlihat sembab seperti itu? Kau menangis?" Anak laki-laki itu menatap langsung sepasang mata indah beriris bagaikan rembulan itu dari dekat. Lalu anak laki-laki itu mengarahkan jemarinya menghapus garis air mata gadis dihadapannya._

 _Sedangkan gadis itu hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pada anak laki-laki yang tengah menghapus jejak air mata diwajahnya._

 _"Tou-san pernah memberitahuku jika ada seorang gadis yang menangis dan tak ada yang menghapus air mata itu maka tangan laki-lakilah yang harus menghapus air mata itu." Ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum hangat yang membawa perasaan hangat pada gadis itu._

 _"Perkenalkan, aku Namikaze Naruto-ttebayo." Anak laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan ibu jarinya._

 _Gadis itu masih terdiam menatap anak laki-laki yang muncul tanpa diundang._

 _"Aku ingin menjadi laki-laki serbabisa. Aku hobby bermain basket!" Lanjutnya kemudian._

 _"Siapa namamu?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu._

 _Gadis itu tidak merespon namun tetap menatap anak laki-laki didepannya. Anak laki-laki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya keatas pertanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti gadis didepannya lalu tak lama ia tersenyum._

 _"Ah! Kau pasti malaikat bukan? Aku pernah mendengar cerita bahwa kalau ada malaikat yang turun ke bumi pasti malaikat itu tidak bisa berbicara. Tak kusangka malaikat itu ada didepanku sekarang." Ucap anak laki-laki bernama Naruto itu._

 _"Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa dikelabuhi dengan dongeng sepertimu." Gadis itu membuka suara untuk pertama kali pada anak laki-laki didepannya._

 _"Hehehe. Aku juga tidak percaya dengan itu. Tapi yang aku percaya kau bukan malaikat karena kau bisa bicara." Naruto tersenyum lebar karena idenya untuk memancing suara dari gadis didepannya berhasil._

 _"Jadi siapa namamu? Kenapa sendirian?" Lanjut Naruto._

 _"Hihihi." Bukan jawaban yang diberikan tetapi kikikan halus yang diberikan gadis didepannya. Naruto melihat gadis didepannya terkikik seperti itu membuatnya tersenyum karena renyahnya kikikan gadis itu._

 _"Watashi wa Hyuga Hinata desu." Ucap gadis itu memperkenalkan diri setelah terkikik dengan sikap lucu anak laki-laki didepannya yang berhasil memancing suaranya keluar._

 _"Jadi… kenapa Hinata menangis?" Tanya kembali anak laki-laki bernama Naruto itu._

 _"Hei. Tidak sopan memanggilku dengan namaku. Kita baru kenal. Panggil aku 'Nee-san' saja, mengerti?" Ucap gadis bernama Hinata pada anak laki-laki itu dengan cemberut._

 _"Tidak mau!" Jawab anak laki-laki itu cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _Gadis itu menatap aneh anak laki-laki didepannya. Bocah itu mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari dalam tas ransel miliknya. Lalu memberikannya pada gadis bersurai indigo itu._

 _"Ini, kau ingin menangis lagi kan? Menangis bisa membuat perasaan membaik. Itu yang pernah Kaa-sanku bilang padaku bila sedang sedih." Ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil memberikan sapu tangannya yang dengan reflek diterima oleh gadis bersurai indigo itu._

 _"Simpan sapu tangan itu, itu adalah buatan Kaa-sanku. Jaa mata! Kita punya alasan bertemu lagi besok." Setelah itu anak laki-laki itu berlari menjauh lalu berbalik dan melambaikan tangan tak lupa senyum lebar terpatri diwajahnya._

 _Sebuah awal pertemuan anatara Naruto dan Hinata ditaman itu menjadi awal dari kedekatan mereka._

 _Hari demi hari terus berlanjut. Kedekatan Naruto dan Hinata menjadi sebuah ikatan kasat mata yang mengikat mereka untuk lebih dekat. Hingga setelah 6 bulan berlalu disaat kedekatan mereka semakin erat. Disebuah taman tempat awal mereka bertemu dan menjadi tempat pasti untuk mereka bertemu._

 _Terlihat Naruto sedang duduk disebuah ayunan seorang diri sambil sesekali mengayunkan dirinya._

 _"Naruto-kun!" Terdengar suara seorang perempuan masuk kedalam pendengarannya._

 _Merasa dipanggil, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan seketika senyum lebar dan hangat terpatri diwajah laki-laki bersurai pirang itu kala meliat seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang mengenakan hoodie berwarna lavender berjalan sambil memberikan senyum untuknya._

 _"Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Hinata seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang ditunggu kedatangannya oleh Naruto._

 _Naruto menggeleng cepat._

 _"Tidak juga. Jadi kenapa Hinata mengajakku untuk ketaman? Selama ini bukankah aku yang selalu mengajak Hinata untuk bermain ketaman?" Tanya Naruto setelah Hinata duduk disebuah ayunan yang kosong disebelah Naruto._

 _Hinata terdiam sesaat sambil memandang langit. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan pada laki-laki pirang disebelahnya._

 _"Nanti saja. Sebelum itu aku ingin tahu Naruto-kun ada diperingkat berapa saat ujian kelulusan?" Ucap Hinata sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan._

 _"Tentu ujian sekolah adalah hal mudah untukku. Tou-sanku adalah orang yang jenius tentu kejeniusan Tou-sanku menurun padaku. Aku berhasil mendapat peringkat 2 tanpa belajar sebelum ujian." Ucap Naruto besar kepala menyombongkan dirinya layaknya anak kecil dengan semangat._

 _"Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Hinata mendapat peringkat berapa?" Tanya Naruto._

 _Mendengar jawaban Naruto menimbulkan sebuah senyum manis dibibir Hinata._

 _"Aku berhasil mendapat peringkat pertama." Jawab Hinata pelan._

 _"Keren! Aku selalu ingin menjadi peringkat pertama tetapi temanku 'Teme' tidak mau mengalah untukku." Ucap Naruto cepat setelah mendengar jawaban Hinata._

 _"Besok aku akan keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan sekolah." Ucap Hinata cepat setelah Naruto berbicara._

 _Seketika suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat._

 _"Ah. Pasti Hinata mendapat beasiswa ya? Kapan Hinata akan kembali ke Jepang?" Tanya Naruto setelah beberapa saat terjadi keheningan diantara mereka._

 _"Begitulah. Entahlah, aku juga akan melanjutkan universitas disana." Jawaban Hinata membuat Naruto bingung untuk membuat obrolan._

 _Naruto merasa akan sangat kehilangan bila Hinata pergi untuk waktu yang lama._

 _Keduanya tidak ada yang membuka obrolan. Hingga Hinata memutuskan untuk membuka obrolan._

 _"Naruto-kun kenapa tidak mau memanggilku 'Nee-san'?" Tanya Hinata lantaran saat Hinata bertanya hal itu Naruto tidak mau menjawabnya_

 _"Hehehe. Aku tidak mau menganggapmu seperti kakak, maka dari itu aku tidak mau memanggilmu dengan 'Nee-san'." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar namun terlihat jelas ada kesedihan dari senyum itu._

 _"Hinata, apa kau nyaman saat bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba._

 _Hinata merasa heran dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang agak tiba-tiba. Namun seketika Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto._

 _"Aku merasa nyaman saat bersama Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun laki-laki yang baik, hangat, selalu bersemangat, pantang menyerah tapi pemalas dan terlalu sering makan ramen. Hihihi." Ucap Hinata diakhiri dengan sebuah tawa kecil._

 _Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Hinata langsung tersenyum lebar dan memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu yang penting untuknya._

 _"Hinata, aku tidak suka melanggar janji. Aku selalu memegang janjiku karena laki-laki tidak boleh ingkar janji. Kau ingin berjanji padaku?" Ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya diayunan untuk berdiri tepat didepan Hinata._

 _"Berjanji?" Ucap Hinata dengan heran._

 _"Iya, berjanji." Ucap Naruto._

 _"Uhm." Hinata mengangguk kecil._

 _"Yokatta. Aku akan menepati janjiku kalau Hinata ingat janji ini. Saat kita bertemu tubuhku sudah lebih tinggi dari Hinata. Jadi kau akan mengangkat wajahmu untuk melihatku, jadi jangan pandang aku seperti adik ya." Naruto berhenti sejenak bersiap untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya._

 _"Aku berjanji kalau sudah dewasa nanti aku akan mengganti nama Hyuga menjadi Namikaze pada namamu. Jadi maukah Hinata bersamaku saat dewasa nanti?" Ucap Naruto memandang lurus kedalam mata Hinata dengan tanpa keraguan._

 _Melihat sepasang iris biru milik Naruto membuatnya terhanyut didalamnya. Hinata kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Naruto._

 _Naruto yang melihat respon Hinata langsung tersenyum dengan lebar. Kemudian ia melepas sebuah kalung yang tersembunyi dari dibalik kerah kaus hijau miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbandul kristal berwarna biru seperti iris matanya lalu memakaikannya pada leher Hinata._

 _Naruto memberikan senyum dengan jarak wajah yang cukup dekat dengan wajah Hinata._

 _"Jaga kalung itu untukku dan jangan lupakan janji itu ya, kalau kau tidak ingin menyakitiku. Jaa na." Ucap Naruto lalu berbalik dan pergi menjauh dari taman._

 _Disclaimer:_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto_**

 _Story:_ ** _Baka DimDim_**

 ** _Love and Lust_**

 _Genre:_ ** _Drama, Romance_**

 _Rate:_ ** _M_**

 _Warning:_ ** _AU, OOC, No-EYD, Crack-pair-inside, bahasa-kasar, Typo(maybe), Lime-inside(maybe), many-more._**

 ** _~Don't Like, Don't Read~_**

Seorang gadis terduduk diatas ranjang tidurnya dengan cepat sesaat terbangun dari tidurnya.

Gadis bersurai _indigo_ beriris bagaikan rembulan itu menampakan raut wajah sedih mengingat sebuah mimpi yang baru saja ia alami.

Gadis itu melihat kearah jam diatas sebuah nakas disamping ranjangnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

Apakah janji untuk menikah yang terjadi 9 tahun lalu? Itulah yang ada didalam pikiran gadis Hyuga itu.

 _'Jangan lupakan janji itu ya, kalau kau tidak ingin menyakitiku.'_

Sebuah potongan kalimat yang telah diucap dua kali oleh laki-laki yang kini menjadi adiknya itu kembali terngiang didalam telinganya. Membawa perasaan yang menyesakkan dalam benaknya.

Pandangan dari iris indah bagaikan rembulan itu menyendu mengingat kejadian disaat melihat raut wajah tersenyum tersakiti dari laki-laki yang tengah berputar dalam pikirannya saat terakhir kali mendengar suara laki-laki yang sudah menjadi adiknya padanya, sesaat setelah laki-laki yang sudah menjadi adiknya menciumnya dan pergi meninggalkannya menangis dikamar.

Air mata kembali menggenang dipelupuk kedua matanya siap untuk turun dan membuat garis air dikedua pipinya.

Rasa sesak dihatinya mengingat laki-laki itu mengeluarkan air mata dihari ia dan laki-laki itu berbicara. Rasa tidak menyenangkan saat ia melihat laki-laki itu berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan gadis lain semakin membuat perasaannya sangat terasa tidak menyenangkan.

Gadis itu mengakui ini semua karena dirinya yang melupakan janji itu. Hinata tahu perasaan apa yang ia rasakan saat melihat laki-laki itu bersama gadis lain. Hinata pun tahu bila ia tidak boleh memiliki perasaan itu untuk laki-laki itu yang sudah menjadi adiknya.

Hinata teringat sesuatu, yaitu kalung berbandul kristal yang diberi Naruto dihari perpisahan mereka 9 tahun lalu. ia segera bangkit dari ranjang menuju sebuah lemari dan membuka lemari itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Hinata segera mencari kalung itu dalam laci dalam lemari itu dan menemukan kalung itu yang talinya sudah rusak. Hinata menggenggam kalung itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu Hinata kembali membaringkan tubuhnya kemudian mengambil sebuah bantal untuk menutupi dirinya yang kini terisak kecil untuk membuat perasaannya membaik.

Menangis. Itulah yang bisa Hinata lakukan sekarang. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ini terjadi padanya. Skenario kehidupan yang sudah dirancang Tuhan jauh sebelum dunia diciptakan memang memerlukan sebuah ketabahan untuk memerankan peran yang sudah ditakdirkan.

..

Beberapa saat berlalu. Kini Hinata tengah berada dimeja makan untuk makan pagi. Tiap kursi dari meja makan dirumah itu biasanya terisi oleh 5 orang termasuk dirinya, namun kini hanya ada 4 orang yang mengisi kursi demi kursi itu.

Seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang terlihat rapih dengan setelan jas hitam membawa sebuah tas laptop ditangan kanannya dan melewati begitu saja sisi ruang makan dengan diam tanpa suara.

Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu mengambil sebuah kunci dari lemari yang tidak jauh dari ruang makan.

"Naru, hari ini kau akan kekantor? Sebaiknya sarapan dulu." Tanya Kushina pada anaknya yang sudah siap pergi.

Naruto berhenti sejenak lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang ibu.

"Ya. Aku akan sarapan dikantor. Aku berangkat, hari ini ada hal penting dikantor." Ucap Naruto singkat lalu segera berjalan cepat keluar rumah menuju kantornya dimana ia yang masih dipersiapkan untuk memimpin perusahaan yang diwariskan mendiang ayahnya.

Kushina hanya memandang posisi terakhir Naruto yang ia lihat sebelumnya dengan sendu.

"Sepulang Naruto hari ini berbicaralah perlahan dengannya." Ucap Hiashi pada Kushina.

Kushina menoleh kearah Hiashi lalu tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah anggukkan kemudian melihat kearah gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang hanya terdiam sambil menunduk. Sarapan paginya belum tersentuh sedikitpun.

"Hinata, apa kau kurang sehat?" Tanya Kushina pada Hinata.

Hinata yang diberi pertanyaan langsung menoleh kearah Kushina.

" _Da-daijoubu, Kaa-san._ " Ucap Hinata lalu segera memakan makan paginya.

Hinata saat ini hanya memikirkan Naruto, keluarga dan ego dari perasaannya yang mulai ia akui bahwa ia memiliki perasaan pada adik tirinya itu.

..

Kini Naruto sudah berada diperusahaan yang kelak akan ia pimpin. Berjalan menuju lift untuk mempercepat dirinya agar cepat sampai disebuah ruangan yang ia tuju. Sesaatnya ia berada disebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Ruang Direktur' Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir kenapa ia dipanggil.

Naruto segera masuk kedalam ruangan itu tak lupa untuk mengetuk pintu. Sesaat setelah masuk, Naruto melihat seorang pria bersurai cokelat dengan setelan jas hitam. Pria itu tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak datang kekantor Naruto?" Tanya pria itu pada Naruto.

"Belum lama. Saat itu kau sedang tidak berada dikantor, Genma- _san._ " Ucap Naruto dengan malas-malasan karena dalam pikiran Naruto saat ini hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan menyelesaikan masalah pribadinya sendiri yang masih terus mengganggu pikirannya.

Naruto berjalan menuju sofa dalam ruangan. Disofa itu terdapat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah gundukan yang tertutup sebuah selimut.

' _Guling dan selimut?'_ Pikir Naruto.

Naruto segera duduk tidak jauh dari gundukan itu.

"Genma- _san._ Apa kau menginap dikantor? Kenapa guling dan selimut masih ada diruangan ini?" Tanya Naruto pada Genma. Genma langsung berdiri dari kursinya saat Naruto menepuk-nepuk gundukan itu.

"Naruto, itu bukan-"

"Enggghhhh!" Gundukan itu menimbulkan suara aneh.

"UAAHHHH!" Pekik Naruto terkejut saat gundukan itu mengeluarkan suara dan bergerak kemudian dari gundukan itu memunculkan sepasang tangan yang langsung menyibak selimut itu.

Kini terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang dikuncir 4 dengan kemeja putih dibalut blazer hitam dan rok hitam diatas lutut. Gadis itu terasa sangat tidak asing bagi Naruto.

"Temari- _senpai_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto. Temari langsung mendudukkan diri dan sedikit menunduk untuk merapikan penampilannya setelah tak sengaja dibangunkan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto?" Ucap Temari dengan suara yang sedikit serak sambil merapikan penampilannya, masih linglung karena baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

Genma hanya bisa tertawa canggung lantaran hal ini tidak seharusnya terjadi diruang direktur.

"Hahaha. Itu manusia, bukan guling dan selimut dan aku tidak menginap dikantor, Naruto. Dia sekretaris 2 yang baru resmi bergabung 2 hari lalu. Sabaku Temari. Aku memintanya untuk datang kekantor semalam untuk menyalin penjadwalan dan data-data delegasi rapat kerja dengan perusahaan lain karena sebagai sekretaris ia harus punya semua data yang dibutuhkan dan Sai saat ini sedang menjadi delegasi untuk rapat di Cina." Ucap Genma menjelaskan. Naruto hanya memberi anggukan lalu kembali duduk didekat Temari. Naruto berpikir lebih baik Temari tidur diruang direktur yang pastinya lebih aman dan tertutup dari pada diruangan lain yang bisa saja dimasuki karyawan lain.

"Sabaku- _san,_ maaf bila hari pertamamu bekerja harus langsung lembur. Sebagai gantinya hari ini kau bisa langsung pulang dan mempersiapkan keperluan untuk rapat di Korea Selatan dirumah, namun harus tetap siap bila ada sesuatu mendesak." Ucap Genma pada Temari.

" _Hai_." Ucap Termari.

Genma mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto.

"Naruto kau akan menjadi delegasi untuk rapat di Korea Selatan bersama Sabaku- _san_ sebagai pendampingmu, aku tidak bisa menghadirinya karena dihari yang sama juga ada rapat dengan para investor. Sebenarnya aku ingin aku sendiri yang menjelaskan detailnya tetapi karena sudah ada Sabaku- _san_ dan kulihat kalian sudah saling mengenal jadi biar Sabaku- _san_ yang menjelaskan rincinya sekalian kau temani Sabaku- _san_ makan pagi di kafetaria." Ucap Genma kembali menjelaskan.

"Kapan rapatnya dilaksanakan?" Tanya Naruto pada Genma.

"Lusa kau sudah harus berangkat. Berarti 3 hari lagi." Ucap Genma menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu melihat kearah Temari.

"Kau terlihat menggoda saat terlihat berantakan seperti tadi." Ucap Naruto pada Temari.

" _Ba-baka!_ " Ucap Temari sambil mengalihkan pandangannya menjauh dari Naruto menyembunyikan wajah merona malunya dari Naruto yang disambut gelak tawa dari Naruto dan senyum tipis dari Genma.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah, ayo kekafetaria. Aku juga lapar." Ajak Naruto pada Temari.

..

Kini Naruto tengah duduk disalah satu meja kafetaria gedung Namikaze Enterprise.

Dimeja itu sudah tersedia 3 buah roti isi dan 2 susu coklat kotak dingin.

Terlihat Naruto hanya memandang ponsel pintarnya karena bosan. Lalu dimana Temari? Setelah digoda oleh Naruto, Temari langsung pergi menuju toilet untuk merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis pirang kuncir 4 yang baru saja menghampirinya dan duduk pada kursi yang ada disebelah Naruto.

Gadis itu langsung mengambil sepotong roti isi yang sudah tersedia dimeja.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan agenda rapat itu, _senpai_?" Tanya Naruto pada Temari yang mulutnya masih terisi gigitan roti isi yang Temari makan sehingga membuat pipi Temari terlihat mengembung dan menggemaskan.

"Hanya ada 1 agenda saja. Pembahasan investasi asing juga perincian keuntungan dan persentase keberhasilan produk." Ucap Temari setelah menelan gigitan roti isi didalam mulutnya juga menegak susu kotak didepannya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti soal rapat karena Naruto selalu memonitoring tiap kegiatan perusahaan dengan mengecek semua bidang penting perusahaan lalu teringat kembali dengan skripsinya yang sebentar lagi selesai.

" _Senpai,_ kau hari ini waktumu luang bukan? Mau membantuku merapikan skripsiku? Aku akan membantumu mengurus keperluan apa saja untuk rapat." Ucap Naruto.

Temari terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujui.

"Akan kupastikan skripsimu selesai sebelum hari ini berakhir." Ucap Temari seperti ada niat buruk untuk membuat kepala Naruto pening.

"Kau tidak punya niat jahat padaku 'kan?" Tanya Naruto mewanti-wanti.

"Tentu tidak. Selesaikan makan pagimu. Kita kerumahku. Aku belum mandi dan supiri aku. Aku masih sedikit mengantuk. Kau tidak ingin aku kecelakaan, bukan?" Ucap Temari memerintah dengan nada bercanda, namun candaan itu tidak disambut baik oleh Naruto.

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan seperti itu. Aku tidak suka candaanmu yang menyangkut nyawa, Sabaku." Ucapan Naruto dengan nada datar terdengar dingin.

Naruto memanggil Temari seperti itu dengan datar terkesan dingin langsung membuat Temari tertunduk karena Temari tahu kalau Naruto mulai memanggil orang lain seperti itu berarti Naruto tidak memandang segan orang itu. Temari tahu Naruto marah karena candaannya. Naruto yang sedang marah adalah Naruto yang tidak ingin Temari lihat.

"Maaf." Ucap Temari pelan.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam lalu membuangnya dengan halus.

Naruto mengangkat telapak tangan kirinya yang bebas dan menaruhnya diatas puncak kepala Temari kemudian mengusapnya lembut.

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan seperti itu. Aku tidak suka bercanda seperti itu, _senpai_." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut pada Temari.

Temari mengangguk kecil tidak berani melihat wajah Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tahu kau menjadi pusat perhatian dikafetaria ini?" Terdengar suara baritone dari arah belakang Naruto dan Temari.

Naruto langsung menarik tangannya dari puncak kepala Temari kemudian mereka menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Terlihat Genma tengah berdiri sambil memasukan tangan kanannya dalam saku celana.

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat banyak orang-orang yang melihat kearahnya karena siapa yang tak kenal Naruto disini, putra tunggal dari mendiang direktur yang membuat Namikaze Enterprise melejit tinggi. Diantara mereka ada yang memberi senyum dan bisik-bisik seperti ' _Pilihanmu bagus, nak!_ ' ' _Enaknya pagi-pagi masih bisa bermesraan._ ' ' _Naruto-sama sudah punya kekasih? Oh, tidak! Icon brondong disini sudah Taken!'_ berbisik-bisik karena kedekatan Naruto bersama Temari dan lupakan bisik-bisik yang terakhir itu.

Naruto langsung menunduk dan memijit pangkal hidungnya dengan frustrasi. "Biarkan mereka dengan pikiran mereka." Ucap Naruto entah pada siapa. Sedangkan Temari hanya tertawa kecil karena tingkah Naruto yang masa bodoh dengan kesalahpahaman itu. Toh mereka akan tahu sendiri bagaimana kenyataannya, pikir Naruto seperti itu

..

Di sebuah ruangan gedung sekolah yang terlihat megah, seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ panjang terlihat tengah merapikan berkas-berkas yang berantakan.

"Hinata- _sensei,_ sudah mau pulang?" Tiba-tiba datang seorang guru wanita bersurai hitam bergelombang.

Hinata segera menoleh kearah seseorang yang bertanya padanya.

"Ah. Kurenai- _sensei._ Ya, hari ini jadwalku mengajar sudah selesai." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Perbincanganpun terjadi lebih lama dan semakin akrab, namun tetap berbincang layaknya seorang guru.

Perbincangan Hinata dengan Kurenai berakhir lantaran sekarang adalah waktu Kurenai untuk mengajar.

Hinata ingin segera pulang, karena Hanabi sedang ada pelajaran tambahan sebagai persiapan ujian. Hinata ingin mencoba untuk pulang sendiri lantaran sejak ia menjadi guru, tak pernah ia pulang sendiri.

Saat keluar dari ruang guru, Hinata melihat seorang perempuan yang terlihat seumuran dengannya. Perempuan bersurai merah jambu dengan kemeja putih dan rok hitam diatas lutut.

" _Ano,_ apa anda guru baru disini? Saya tidak pernah melihat anda sebelumnya." Ucap perenpuan itu.

" _Hai._ Saya guru baru. Hyuga Hinata." Ucap Hinata segera menjawab. Perempuan itu terdiam seperti berpikir sesuatu.

"Kyaaa! Akhirnya ada guru yang seumuran denganku. Ah. _Eto... gomen._ Aku Haruno Sakura. Aku dokter di UKS." Ucap perempuan itu kemudian.

Hinata memberikan senyumnya. Ia juga merasa senang karena ada juga seseorang yang berusia sebaya dengannya.

"Apa kau sudah ingin pulang, Hinata? Boleh kupanggil seperti itu? Formalitas untuk gadis seusia kita seperti menjadi penghalang untuk lebih akrab." Ucap Sakura mencoba akrab dengan Hinata.

"Iya, jadwal mengajarku sudah selesai. Aku hanya ingin membeli minuman terlebih dahulu. Kau mau ikut, Sakura- _san_?" Hinata merespon baik niat Sakura untuk dekat dengan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk lalu tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Kalau begitu ayo, Sakura- _san_." Ajak Hinata dan mereka segera berjalan menuju kantin sekolah yang sepi lantaran jam belajar masih berlangsung.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersisian sambil berbincang perbincangan para gadis.

"Hinata, aku ketoilet dulu sebentar. Aku akn menyusul. Tolong pesankan aku jus jambu ya." Ucap Sakura saat mereka sudah berada dikantin.

Sakura langsung mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya lalu mencari sebuah nama untuk dihubungi.

"Hei. _Baka_! Kau tidak bilang pujaan hatimu menjadi guru disekolah!" Ucap Sakura begitu panggilannya dijawab.

 _"Sakura-chan. Tidak perlu berteriak. Kau tidak tahu itu karena salahmu sendiri mengambil cuti._ " Ucap seseorang diponsel pintar Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa menggeram marah begitu ucapannya dikembalikan dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

"Akan kuceritakan semua keburukanmu pada pujaan hatimu." Ancam Sakura.

" _Saku-_ "

Sakura langsung menutup panggilannya saat lawan bicara diponsel pintarnya baru ingin berbicara.

Kini Sakura sudah duduk bersama Hinata disalah satu meja kantin. Memulai obrolan agar mereka semakin dekat.

" _Ne_ Hinata. Berapa umurmu? Dan dimana pendidikan terakhirmu? Maaf jika tidak sopan, aku hanya berpikir bila aku tahu kita bisa semakin dekat." Pertanyaan itu memang tidak sopan ditanyakan oleh orang yang baru saja dikenal.

Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Sepertinya apa yang diucapkan Sakura ada benarnya.

"Umurku 24 tahun dan pendidikan terakhirku Magister di Oxford. Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura- _san_?" Hinata menjawab pertaan Sakura dan memberikan pertanyaan balik pada Sakura.

"Kita terpaut 3 tahun ternyata, sebaiknya aku memanggilmu _'Nee-san'_ saja sepertinya ya? Umurku 21 tahun dan pendidikan terakhir sarjana kedokteran Todai." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Hinata lalu menyesap jus jambu yang sudah dipesankan Hinata.

"Panggil saja aku dengan namaku, _Sakura-san._ Kau diumur 21 tahu sudah menjadi dokter? Bukankah fakultas kedokteran lebih lama daripada fakultas lain? Belum lagi ada tahap-tahap koas dan ujian lainnya." Hinata kagum dan heran dengan Sakura yang sudah menjadi dokter diusia yang lebih muda darinya.

"Saat sekolah menengah pertama dan sekolah menengah atas aku mengambil akselerasi. Jadi diumurku 15 tahun aku sudah masuk universitas." Jawab Sakura sambil tersebum bangga. Perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut hingga mereka membicarakan tipe pria idaman mereka. Dasar gadis.

..

Malampun tiba. Suasana jalanan sudah sepi kendaraan. Sebuah mobil melaju cepat membelah jalanan. Didalam mobil, si pengemudi adalah seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan mata beriris biru yang terkunci pada jalanan, ia terlihat fokus pada jalanan namun sesekali melihat kearah pinggir jalan.

Prikiran laki-laki bersurai pirang iti sedikit kacau dengan kejadian yang terjadi dirumah seorang gadis bersurai pirang kuncir 4 yang membantunya mengerjakan skripsi kuliahnya.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Naruto tengah duduk didepan meja disebuah kamar yang terlihat rapi dan cukup feminin karena warna seprei dari ranjang itu berwarna merah jambu khas seorang perempuan._

 _Dikamar itu terdapat cukup banyak figura dan foto-foto termasuk juga ada beberapa foto Naruto yang sedang bersama seorang gadis pirang bersurai pirang dikuncir 4._

 _Teihat Naruto tengah mengetik banyak kata pada laptop miliknya._

 ** _Drrrttt... Drrrttt... Drrrttt..._**

 _Getaran ponsel pintar miliknya yang tergeletak dimeja mengganggu atensinya pada ketikan laptopnya._

 _Naruto melihat sebuah nama dilayar ponsel pintarnya. Sakura. Lalu mengangkat panggilan itu dengan mode loud speaker._

 _"Hei. Baka! Kau tidak bilang pujaan hatimu menjadi guru disekolah!"_

 _Terdengar suara gadis yang terdengar marah dari ponsel pintarnya._

 _"Sakuran-chan. Tidak perlu berteriak. Kau tidak tahu itu karena salahmu sendiri mengambil cuti._ " _Ucap Naruto malas menanggapi Sakura. Seorang gadis teman semasa sekolah dasarnya yang tergila-gila pada sahabatnya. Sasuke._

 _"Akan kuceritakan semua keburukanmu pada pujaan hatimu." Ancam Sakura setelah diam beberapa saat._

" _Saku-_ " _Naruto hendak untuk mengucapkan sebuah kalimat untuk mencegah Sakura terhenti karena Sakura langsung memutus sambungan itu._

 _'Dia pasti hanya mengancam.' Pikir Naruto lalu segera melanjutkan ketikan demi ketikan pada laptopnya._

 _Naruto tidak sadar dibalik pintu ada seorang gadis bersurai pirang dikuncir 4 tengah berdiri sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan ringan._

 _Gadis itu berdiam cukup lama diposisinya seperti memikirkan sesuatu._

 _Tak lama gadis bersurai pirang kuncir 4 itu masuk kedalam kamarnya sambil membawa senampan penuh makanan ringan lalu segera meletakannya disebuah meja kosong dikamarnya._

 _Gadis itu berjalan kebelakang laki-laki yang tengah fokus mengetik dimeja kerjanya._

 _Gadis itu berdiri dibelakang laki-laki itu lalu menyangga dagunya pada pundak sebelah kanan laki-laki itu._

 _"Temari-senpai, sebentar lagi tolong koreksi bila ada yang masih kurang dengan ini." Ucap laki-laki itu._

 _"Naruto." Panggil gadis itu pada Naruto dengan suara pelan._

 _"Hmm?" Naruto tak menoleh dan hanya bergumam menanggapinya._

 _"Mulai sekarang jangan menambahkan kata 'senpai' untuk memanggilku." Ucap gadis itu._

 _"Kenapa?" Naruto sedikit menoleh pada Temari, meninggalkan atensinya pada laptopnya._

 _Temari menegakkan badanya lalu disusul Naruto memutar kursi menghadap Temari._

 _"A-aku menarik kata-kataku untuk tidak menjadi pelarianmu." Ucap Temari pelan namun masih bisa didengar Naruto._

 _Naruto menolehkan sedikit kearah kanan menghindari kontak mata dengan Temari._

 _Temari mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya kearah pipi kiri Naruto membuat Naruto melihat penuh padanya kemudian..._

 ** _Chuu_**

 _Temari mengecup bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Mencoba menyampaikan perasaannya dengan kecupan itu._

 _Perasaan cintanya yang tulus serta perasaan cemburunya saat mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Sakura yang membicarakan seorang gadis yang dicintai Naruto._

 _Naruto sendiri bisa merasakan perasaan Temari, namun ia masih belum mengerti apa yang membuat Temari menjadi seperti ini dengan terkejut._

 _Setelah kecupan itu, Temari menundukkan kepalanya._

 _Naruto menatap Temari dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dalam diri Naruto, ia juga merasakan sebuah debaran jantungnya yang meningkat._

 _'Apa aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu?' Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya. Ia hanya merasakan perasaan itu hanya sekilas dalam benaknya._

 _Naruto kemudian berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya didepan Temari. Lalu menarik Temari dalam dekapannya menjatuhkan wajahnya pada puncak kepala gadis beriris jade itu, mengejutkan Temari dengan pelukannya._

 _"Untuk saat ini biarkan saja berjalan seperti biasa. Aku tidak ingin bertaruh untuk membahagiakanmu atau menyakitimu... Temari." Ucap Naruto mengungkapkan keinginannya dan memulai memanggil Temari dengan hanya namanya._

 _Temari mengangguk dalam pelukan Naruto lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh Naruto._

 ** _Flashback. End_**

Mata beriris biru milik laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu membulat ketika melihat sebuah objek hidup yang ia kenal. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat panjang tengah ditarik oleh 4 orang laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal kedalam sebuah gang kecil dengan paksa, terbukti dari tindakan yang dilakukan gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu yang meronta saat ditarik.

"Shion!" Ucap Naruto saat melihat Shion yang diperlakukan seperti itu.

Naruto segera menginjak rem mobilnya dalam-dalam serta menarik rem tangan dengan cepat kemudian memutar setir mobil kearah kanan.

 ** _CKIIIITTTT_**

Suara decitan ban mobil terdengar nyaring saat mobil berbalik 180 untuk segera berpindah ruas jalan kemudian berhenti.

Dari dalam mobil itu Naruto langsung keluar dan berlari menuju gang tempat ia melihat Shion yang ditarik dengan paksa oleh 4 orang pria.

' _Shion!_ ' Batin Naruto saat melihat Shion yang penampilannya terlihat sangat berantakan yang tengah dikunci pergerakannya juga mulutnya agar tidak bersuara oleh 4 orang pria. 2 pria berada disisi kiri dan kanan Shion sedangkan 2 lagi berada didepan juga belakang Shion mengunci pergerakan tubuh Shion yang meronta-ronta.

Naruto melihat penampilan Shion dengan kemeja putih yang robek memperlihatkan dua buah gundukan yang masih terbalut dengan pakaian dalam berwarna putih.

Naruto mengeratkan kedua genggaman tangannya.

"Bajingan." Desis Naruto terdengar lirih namun sarat akan emosi yang membuncah tinggi.

Desisan suara Naruto sedikit menggema digang sempit itu dan membuat 4 pria itu melihat kearah Naruto.

"Hei. Kalau kau juga mau mengantrilah setelah kami." Ucap salah satu pria yang memegangi Shion.

Naruto berjalan sambil menunduk, mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada langkah kakinya.

"Hei. Kau tidak sabaran ya?" Ucap salah satu pria yang sebelumnya berbicara pada Naruto ketika sesampainya Naruto selangkah dari posisi para pria itu.

 ** _SRET_**

Naruto langsung menarik rambut pria yang banyak bicara padanya lalu mengarahkan kening pria itu pada jalanan.

"ARRGGGHHHH!" Suara pria itu saat rambutnya ditarik dengan kuat oleh Naruto.

 ** _BUAGH_**

Bunyi debaman kepala seseorang yang dibenturkan pada jalanan dengan sangat keras hingga pria itu tidak bergerak namun masih terlihat bernafas karena gerakan nafas pria itu yang masih pada temponya. Terlihat darah mengalir banyak pada area pria yang kepalanya dibenturkan Naruto pada pria itu.

"Hei! Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ketiga pria itu melepas Shion lalu menyerang Naruto dengan membabibuta.

Perkelahian tak bisa dihindarkan lagi. Adu pukul terus berlanjut. Naruto yang notabene adalah mantan atlet basket hingga menjadi pelatih basket sebagai selingan terlihat kelelahan berkelahi melawan 3 pria sekaligus.

Darah mengalir didaerah pelipis juga sudut bibir Naruto yang terkena pukul begitu juga dengan 3 orang pria yang menjadi lawannya.

"NARUTO- _SENSEI_!" Teriak Shion saat Naruto terjatuh dan dipukuli habis-habisan oleh 3 orang pria.

Naruto bangkit kembali dan berhasil menjatuhkan seorang lagi dengan membenturkan kepala orang itu dengan lututnya.

 ** _BUAGH_**

Sebuah pukulan lain berhasil mengenai pelipis Naruto, namun tidak berhasil menjatuhkan Naruto. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemukul dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kalian membuat kesalahan dengan mencoba menodai muridku." Suara Naruto serak namun penuh akan kemarahan.

 ** _BUAGH_**

Naruto berhasil mendaratkan pukulannya pada pria yang sebelumnya memukulnya dengan melakukan _upper cut_ hingga membuat pria itu terjatuh kebelakang.

Naruto masih tidak lengah saat masih ada seorang lagi yang mencoba menyerangnya dari belakang, ketangkasan Naruto tidaklah rendah. Naruto melompat tinggi lalu memutarkan kakinya dan mengarahkan tumitnya pada wajah pria yang mencoba menyerangnya.

 ** _BUAGH_**

Tendangan memutar Naruto berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna pada rahang pria terakhir itu.

Naruto memandang 4 pria yang terkapar tak berdaya sambil meringis kesakitan dan 1 diantaranya pingsan.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shion yang duduk dipojok dinding gang dengan ketakutan.

"Shion. Sudah tidak apa, sudah ada _sensei._ " Ucap Naruto lembut setelah berada tepat berjongkok didepan Shion dan melepas jas hitam miliknya untuk membungkus tubuh Shion yang pakaiannya sudah rusak tak beraturan.

Shion menatap Naruto dengan derai air mata membasahi wajah cantiknya.

 ** _Greb_**

Shion langsung memeluk Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Naruto.

" _Sensei_! _Hiks… hiks… hiks…_ " Ucap Shion memanggil Naruto sambil menangis terisak.

"Shhh… sudah tidak apa. Sudah ada _sensei_ disini." Bisik Naruto sambil membalas pelukan muridnya. Naruto tahu tindakannya memeluk Shion adalah hal yang salah karena bagaimanapun Shion adalah muridnya, namun hanya inilah yang Naruto tahu adalah cara untuk sedikit menenangkan Shion.

"Shion, kenapa kau masih diluar rumah larut malam seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan posisi memeluk Shion.

Shion hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Naruto. Naruto berpikir kembali dan melihat sebuah tas ransel yang cukup besar.

"Kau lari dari rumah?" Tanya Naruto. Konyol memang seorang guru bertanya hanya karena melihat tas ransel yang dibawa larut malam seperti ini.

Shion mengangguk masih dengan tangis dalam pelukan Naruto. Naruto menarik nafas dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"Sekarang kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Bagaimanapun tindakan Shion membuat Naruto khawatir.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Berpikir dewasa dan bertindak dewasa seharusnya memang itulah yang dilakukan Naruto.

"TIDAK MAU!" Shion berteriak dalam dekapan Naruto.

" _Sensei,_ aku selalu tertekan setiap hari dirumah. Mendengar teriakan amarah kedua orangtuaku yang selalu bertengkar, mendengar suara benda-benda pecah dirumah membuatku takut." Ucap Shion mulai bercerita masalahnya pada sang guru pengganti juga pelatih tim basket sekolahnya itu.

Naruto terdiam. Sebagai seorang guru seharusnya ia mengantar Shion apapun alasan Shion, tetapi melihat kondisi Shion yang seperti ini membuat Naruto mengerti bahwa Shion perlu waktu.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau ikut _sensei_ dulu." Ucap Naruto lalu membantu Shion untuk berdiri dan mengambil tas ransel milik Shion.

Kini Naruto dan Shion sudah berada dalam mobil Naruto. Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Didalam mobil mereka hanya diam dan Naruto tahu kejadian tadi mungkin hal terburuk yang pernah dialami Shion.

"Jadi karena masalah keluargamu kau mulai mencari kesibukan dengan bergabung dengan klub, aktif dalam organisasi, dan mengambil tempat kerja paruh waktu ditempat yang berbeda-beda?" Tanya Naruto untuk membuat Shion menceritakan masalahnya. Menceritakan masalah bagi Naruto adalah hal yang memperlihatkan kelemahannya, namun ada kalanya bercerita juga dibutuhkan.

Shion hanya mengangguk dan tidak bersuara. Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya dan berpikir untuk mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah Shion. Hingga tanpa terasa mobil Naruto memasuki sebuah parkiran dari apartemen sederhana yang tidak jauh dari sekolah Shion.

"Ayo." Ajak Naruto lalu keluar dari mobilnya disusul juga oleh Shion sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri yang dibalut jas kebesaran milik Naruto.

"Saat masih sekolah apartemen ini menjadi tempat berkumpul _sensei_ dan teman-teman _sensei._ Tetapi semenjak lulus apartemen ini hampir tidak pernah dimasuki lagi, kecuali oleh _sensei_ dan Sasuke. Kau ingat Sasuke, Shion?" Shion mengangguk sambil berjalan masuk kedalam gedung apartemen sederhana itu diselingi cerita oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kartu untuk membuka pintu dan segera masuk kedalam apartemen itu tak lupa menyalakan lampu dari sakelar lampu yang tidak jauh dari pintu.

Kini terlihat sebuah sofa model lama berwarna merah, sebuah tv, lemari buku yang berisi buku pelajaran sekolah, meja dan beberapa _furniture_ rumahan sederhana dan juga terlihat 2 pintu yang sepertinya itu adalah kamar.

"Tempat ini selalu rapih dan bersih karena setiap seminggu sekali selalu ada petugas pembersih yang membersihkannya. Untuk sementara sampai kau merasa lebih baik, tinggalah disini." Ucap Naruto. Naruto hanya berpikir uang hasil kerja paruh waktu Shion akan habis untuk menyewa apartemen yang harganya sudah sangat mahal maka dari itu, ia tidak ingin Shion semakin sibuk untuk kerja paruh waktu sementara ujian kelulusan sudah semakin dekat.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan _sensei_." Ucap Shion sambil menunduk.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Shion.

" _Sensei_ sudah siap bila dituduh sebagai penculik oleh kedua orangtuamu dan sebaiknya rapikan penampilanmu, Shion. Kamar mandi ada disana." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa lalu menunjuk sebuah ruangan dekat dapur.

Shion segera masuk kamar mandi untuk merapikan penampilannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Shion datang membawa sewadah air dan kain tak lupa kota P3K miliknya. Terlihat Shion sudah rapi dengan sebuah kaos biru dan celana pendek selutut miliknya.

" _Se-sensei,_ luka _sensei_?" Shion merasa bersalah melihat gurunya yabg terlihat kacau dan babak belur serta darah yang mulai mengering.

"Ini tidak apa." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Biar kuobati." Ucap Shion. Naruto hanya menurut, toh jika ditolak Shion tetap akan memaksa, pikir Naruto.

Perlahan Shion mulai membersihkan luka-luka dari darah yang mulai mengering dengan kain basah. Kemudian membersihkannya dengan cairan pembersih luka dan menutup luka dengan sebuah kapas yang terbalut perban dan direkatkan dengan plester pada luka Naruto.

Lalu Shion meraih tangan Naruto yang juga terluka akibat memukul pria yang mencoba memerkosanya.

Naruto melihat Shion dengan diam saat Shion membalut tangannya.

Kejadian bagaikan dalam sebuah drama. Tak sengaja dari jarak yang dekat pandangan mereka bertemu. Shion terpana memandang sepasang mata biru Naruto yang memandang kearahnya. Membuat sebuah desiran aneh dihatinya. Jantungnya berdebar dan sedikit rona merah terlihat samar dikedua pipinya.

Naruto melihat Shion dengan intens. Melihat Shion seperti melihat seseorang yang berada dihatinya.

' _Hinata…_ ' Batin Naruto saat melihat mata beriris yang hampir mirip dengan milik Hinata. Sesuatu memakasa Naruto dari dalam dirinya hingga tanpa Naruto sadari…

 ** _Chuu_**

Naruto mengecup bibir Shion dengan singkat. Shion membulatkan matanya dan debaran jantungnya semakin cepat lalu mengalihkan wajahnya menjauh dari pandangan Naruto dengan wajah meronanya.

' _Bodoh! Apa yang kulakukan?_ ' Batin Naruto mengumpat tindakannya sendiri.

"Maaf. Sebaiknya _sensei_ segera pulang. Jika kau lapar didapur ada ramen instan. Jangan khawatir. Itu baru seminggu lalu kubeli saat Sasuke kembali dari pendidikannya jadi belum _expired_." Naruto berujar cepat agar semakin cepat pergi untuk menenangkan dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja mengecup bibir Shion.

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu apartemen lalu berbalik menghadap Shion namun karena merasa tidak enak Naruto tidak menatap langsung kearah mata Shion melainkan kearah hidung Shion.

Naruto lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kartu apartemennya.

"Ini pass card apartemennya. Jangan dihilangkan karena pass card cadangannya sudah hilang oleh Sasuke. Ingat, bila lapar didapur ada banyak ramen instan yang kubeli minggu lalu." Ucap Naruto lalu berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Shion yang masih merasakan perasaan aneh dihatinya.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Shion segera menutup pintu lalu duduk bersandar pada pintu.

' _A-aku… jatuh cinta pada Naruto-sensei?_ ' Batin Shion sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemari tangannya. Perlahan air mata keluar membasahi pipinya. Shion tahu Naruto memiliki perasaan pada Hinata guru baru disekolahnya dan Shion tahu paras dirinya mirip dengan Hinata, itu membuat hati Shion sakit teriris memikirkan bahwa Naruto menciumnya karena melihat Shion sebagai Hinata.

..

Sesampainya dirumah, Naruto segera memarkirkan mobilnya digarasi lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

Penampilan Naruto terlihat kacau. Kemeja putih yang kotor dan terdapat noda darah, celana bahan hitam yang terlihat ada robekan dibagian lutut, wajah babak belur dengan perban berplester yang menutupi luka, kedua punggung tangan yang terbalut perban.

"Selam- Naruto- _sama_?! Anda kenapa?!" Tayuya seorang _maid_ dirumah Naruto terkejut dan melihat penampilan Naruto yang kacau dengan khawatir saat Naruto masuk kedalam rumah.

" _Psssttt..._ Tayuya- _san,_ jangan berisik. Orang rumah pasti sudah tidur." Ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya sambil tersenyum pada satu-satunya _maid_ yang seumuran dengannya dirumahnya.

"Aku tidak apa. Sebaiknya kau istirahat Tayuya- _san_. Aku ingin langsung beristirahat." Ucap Naruto pada Tayuya dan langsung meninggalkan Tayuya menuju kamarnya dilantai 2.

Setelah berada dilantai 2 Naruto segera berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun pintu kamar disebelah kamarnya terbuka kemudian seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ berpiama lavender keluar dari pintu itu sambil membawa sebuah gelas kosong.

"Naruto _-kun_?!" Ucap gadis itu terkejut melihat penampilan Naruto. Naruto terdiam memandang gadis itu.

Sesuatu terasa aneh dalam diri Naruto seperti rasa senang saat melihat gadis itu yang terlihat khawatir padanya, namun ia rasa mungkin sebaiknya harus dibuang jauh-jauh bagaimanapun gadis didepannya hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik meski Naruto ingin meminta lebih dari itu.

"Ah. Hinata _Nee-san._ Ini tidak apa, hanya perkelahian jalanan." Ucap Naruto berhenti sejenak didepan Hinata lalu berjalan melewati Hinata yang terdiam melihat sikap Naruto yang seolah menghindarinya bahkan berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya sejak kejadian Naruto menciumnya.

' _Aku masih tidak tahu cara untuk memulainya kembali._ ' Batin Naruto saat melewati Hinata. Sejujurnya Naruto masih ingin mencoba untuk merealisasikan perasaannya seperti saran Temari kemarin malam, namun ia juga mulai merasa ragu karena kejadian ia dan Temari hari ini.

Hinata berbalik dan melihat Naruto segera masuk kedalam kamarnya. Hinata merasa sesuatu yang kasat mata meremas jantungnya hingga terasa sesak saat Naruto menghindarinya.

Hinata meremas piama didepan dadanya sambil menunduk. ' _Disini terasa sesak saat Naruto-kun menghindariku.'_

Bulir air mata membasahi lantai tepat dibawah Hinata lalu Hinata segera masuk kedalam kamarnya kembali.

..

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat kearah jam didekat nakas disebelah ranjangnya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari.

Berjalan keluar kamar untuk mengambil segelas air karena saat setalah bertemu dengan Naruto, Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil segelas air dan memilih untuk kembali kekamarnya.

Saat berada didepan kamarnya Hinata mendengar suara dentingan piano yang mengalun lambat dan terdengar sedih.

Hinata berjalan menuju pintu kaca disebrang kamarnya dan melihat Naruto yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek hitam selutut dan sebuah kaos putih lengan panjang. Naruto membelakangi pintu, menghadap sebuah _grand piano_ sambil menekan tiap tuts piano untuk merangkai nada-nada indah yang terdengar memilukan hati.

Hinata tidak begitu mengerti dengan musik, namun Hinata bisa merasakan kesedihan dari tangga nada yang dirangkai Naruto.

Naruto tidak menyadari adanya seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya dibalik pintu kaca dibelakangnya. Ia tengah meresapi tiap nada dari sebuah lagu instrumental piano yang berjudul _Tears_ dari _The Daydream_.

Hinata masuk kedalam ruangan yang berisi alat musik itu tanpa disadari oleh Naruto yang fokus meresapi tiap nada-nada yang ia buat.

Naruto masih tidak menyadari keberadaan Hinata yang tepat berada dibelakangnya, memandang punggung Naruto dengan berbagai perasaan, rasa senang karena masih bisa melihat Naruto, merasa sakit ketika merasakan Naruto seolah menghindarinya, merasa sesak saat Naruto bergandengan tangan dengan gadis lain yang secara tak sengaja ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu.

Hinata kali ini hanya ingin melakukan apa yang hatinya inginkan. Hinata tak ingin terkekang dengan peraturan yang mengurungnya sebagai Hyuga. Saat ini Hinata hanya ingin mencurahkan apa yang ia rasakan belakangan ini pada Naruto.

Hinata hanya ingin...

 ** _Greb_**

Hinata memeluk erat Naruto dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba. Menggunakan punggung Naruto untuk menyandarkan dahinya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Naruto.

Seketika permainan Naruto berhenti. Naruto melihat kearah sepasang lengan yang melingkari dirinya. Naruto melihat pantulan seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang dan dapat ia lihat surai _indigo_ yang menjuntai bebas dibelakangnya dari pantulan _grand piano_ yang dapat memantulkan bayangan seperti cermin.

"Hinata..." Suara lirih Naruto.

"A-aku tidak tahu ke-kenapa aku _hiks..._ kini selalu melihat Na-naruto- _kun_ bu-bukan sebagai adik? A-aku ti-tidak _hiks..._ mengerti mengapa a-aku... aku sekarang me-menyesali pernikahan _Tou-_ sama dengan Kushina _Kaa-san_?" Terdengar suara Hinata yang mengungkapkan apa yang tidak ia mengerti tendang dirinya sambil terisak.

"A-aku _hiks..._ tidak i-ingin mengecewakan _Tou-sama_ ka-karena _hiks..._ melanggar per-peraturan Hyuga." Ucap Hinata kembali disela isak tangisnya.

Melanggar peraturan Hyuga?

Naruto masih tidak begitu mengerti dengan maksud Hinata melanggar peraturan Hyuga.

"Se-seorang Hyuga _hiks..._ ti-tidak boleh me-menjalin _hiks..._ hubungan le-lebih dengan sa-saudaranya." Ucapan Hinata membuat Naruto kembali terbawa pada pilihan yang harus ia pilih. Jika memang ia memaksa untuk terus bersama Hinata, apakah pernikahan ibunya dan Hiashi masih terus berlanjut? Bagaimana tanggapan ibunya dan juga Hiashi padanya. Apakah ia masih bisa melihat kebahagian ibunya yang kini sudah tak lagi membeku sepeninggal ayahnya bila ia mengacau?

Naruto mulai merasa ragu. Haruskah ia egois pada ibunya?

Naruto melepas lingkaran lengan Hinata dari tubuhnya lalu berdiri membalikkan badannya melihat kearah Hinata.

Naruto memandang wajah Hinata dengan sendu lalu menghapus derai air mata diwajah Hinata.

"Hinata, sejujurnya akupun terbebani dengan belenggu yang disebut dengan keluarga antara kita Aku tidak ingin menghilangkan kebahagiaan _Kaa-san_ bila perasaanku menjadi penghancur kebahagiaannya bersama ayahmu karena aku sering melihat _Kaa-san_ menangis tiap malam sejak meninggalnya _Tou-san_ 5 tahun lalu." Ucap Naruto lalu menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat dengan posesif. Memberikan kehangatannya pada Hinata.

"Aku juga pernah berpikir apakah bila kini aku mendapatkan cintamu apakah status keluarga pada diri kita akan menjadi dinding penghalang?" Naruto bertanya sendiri.

"Sejak kau pergi keluar negeri aku selalu mencari cara untuk mendapatkan informasi tentangmu, setelah lulus sekolah menengah atas, aku sangat mengandalkan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan informasi tentangmu karena ia akan berada dinegara dimana kau berada." Ucap Naruto mulai bercerita mengenai dirinya sejak Hinata pergi keluar negeri.

"Saat aku tahu kau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang bernama Otsutsuki Toneri, aku hanya bisa terdiam dan merasakan jantungku yang diremas dengan sangat kuat dan sebulan kemudian aku kembali merasa lega karena kau sudah tidak bersamanya." Lanjut Naruto.

"Lalu disela-sela pikiranku terhadapmu aku juga selalu memikirkan _Kaa-san,_ ia bercerita saat ia pergi keluar negeri untuk menghadiri sebuah acara reuni _pianist_ angkatan _Kaa-san_ ada seseorang yang menolongnya saat kopernya hilang. Tak lama _Kaa-san_ dan pria itu dekat dengan, hingga semakin dekat dengan pria itupria itu bisa menghilangkan kesedihan _Kaa-san_ sejak meninggalnya _Tou-san_. Aku merasa senang karena aku bisa melihat senyum _Kaa-san_ kembali. Hingga aku mulai mengetahui siapa pria itu. Aku mulai merasa khawatir dengan perasaanku untuk menepati janji yang pernah kita buat." Ucap Naruto lalu memberi jeda.

"Aku mencari tahu informasi tentang hubungan pernikahan antara saudara tidak sedarah dan aku cukup senang karena itu tidak dilarang, tetapi tetap saja aku memikirkan pendapat orang-orang dan berpikir bagaimana pendapat _Kaa-san_ dan ayahmu." Ucap Naruto lalu melepas pelukannya pada Hinata dan menatap Hinata dalam. Membelai lembut pipi sebelah kiri Hinata dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang terdapat perban yang membalut lukanya.

"Aku juga menyesali waktu. Mengapa ini terjadi setelah aku mulai bisa merasakan sebuah perasaan asing pada perempuan yang pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku, tetapi aku tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun." Ucap Naruto masih dengan membelai lembut pipi Hinata.

"Hinata, maukah kau melupakan status kita dalam keluarga dan katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku?" Ucap Naruto dengan lembut sambil memberikan sebuah senyum untuk Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum dengan air mata dipelupuk matanya siap untuk membasahi pipinya lalu mengangguk. "Aku mencintaimu, Naru-Hmmm!"

Belum selesai Hinata mengucapkannya, Naruto langsung mengunci ucapan Hinata dengan ciuman dalam dan memabukkan. Hinata merasa terkejut, namun tak lama Hinata membalas ciuman Naruto dengan sepenuh hatinya, menimbulkan sebuah rasa menggelitik didalam perut mereka.

Ciuman yang awalnya dilakukan oleh Naruto pun terlepas. Ciuman yang terasa basah dan memabukkan untuk mereka. Terlihat wajah Hinata yang merona merah dikedua pipinya lalu menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Me-mesum!" Ucap Hinata dengan suara yang terdengar imut masih dengan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Kedua pipi merona Hinata membuat senyum lebar Naruto muncul seketika saat melihatnya. Membuat Hinata sangat senang karena seperti inilah senyum Naruto yang Hinata sukai dari Naruto saat mereka kecil.

"Hahaha." Tawa Naruto lalu segera menarik Hinata kembali dalam pelukan posesifnya.

"Hihihi." Tawa kecil Hinata sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto dengan senyum manis diwajahnya. Melupakan bahwa mereka yang sekarang adalah kakak dan adik, melupakan bahwa apa yang telah mereka mulai mungkin bisa menjadi hal yang besar dikeluarga mereka.

..

Matahari sudah terlihat sudah cukup tinggi namun masih bisa disebut dengan pagi karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 9 tepat. Pagi hari yang tenang. Kini Naruto sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke universitasnya untuk melanjutkan skripsinya yang sudah hampir selesai.

Ia merasa beban perasaannya cukup terangkat saat ia dan Hinata saling membuka perasaan mereka yang membebani mereka. Meski Naruto belum mengetahui apakah Hinata ingat dengan janji mereka.

Naruto tidak ingin menunjukkan kedekatan mereka pada yang lain karena hubungan tersembunyi mereka.

Kini Naruto sudah berpakaian berupa kemeja hitam yang tidak dikancing yang menunjukkan kaos putih bergambar pusaran dan celana jeans biru gelap serta perban yang menutup luka-lukanya sudah diganti. Merasa sudah selesai dengan penampilannya, Naruto segera turun untuk segera berangkat. Suasana dirumah sudah mulai terasa sepi karena Hinata dan Hanabi yang sudah berangkat diantar Yamato.

Saat berada diruang tamu Naruto melihat ada 2 orang pria berseragam polisi tengah berbincang bersama Kushina dan Hiashi. Terlihat raut wajah Kushina yang terlihat cemas dan Hiashi yang tenang mencoba menenangkan Kushina.

"Saudara Kitsuchi- _san_ saat ini dirawat dirumah sakit karena mengalami gegar otak, lalu saudara Kakuzu- _san_ mengalami retak tulang pada bagian rusuk dan lengan kanannya, kemudian dua temannya hanya mengalami luka-luka memar." Ucap salah seorang polisi berkaca mata hitam.

"Naru." Panggil Kushina saat Naruto datang. Kushina terlihat terkejut dengan wajah babak belur Naruto yang sudah tertutup perban.

Salah seorang polisi berdiri lalu berjalan kearah Naruto. "Namikaze Naruto- _san,_ anda kami tahan atas tindak penganiayaan pada saudara Kakuzu- _san_ dan Kitsuchi- _san,_ serta kedua temannya." Ucap polisi bertubuh kekar dengan beberapa bekas luka diwajahnya dan kemudian memborgol kedua tangan Naruto.

"Naru!" Kushina terpekik terkejut melihat Naruto diborgol.

Naruto yang tangannya diborgol oleh polisi dengan name tag bertuliskan Morino Ibiki hanya tersenyum tipis pada ibunya untuk membuatnya tenang meski ia tahu itu sia-sia.

"Menarik sekali. Penjahat melapor polisi dan pahlawan ditangkap polisi." Sikap Naruto berubah dingin dengan senyum tipis yang terlihat penuh dengan tekanan emosinya.

Naruto menoleh pada polisi yang memborgol kedua tangannya.

"Bisa lepaskan borgol ini? Aku tidak nyaman dan tenang saja karena aku tidak akan lari karena yang akan dijebloskan kedalam sel tahanan adalah orang-orang yang kalian ceritakan pada orangtuaku." Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar dingin. Sepasang mata beriris _sapphire_ itu mencerminkan emosi yang besar.

"Maaf, ini untuk mencegah sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan." Ucap polisi berbadan kekar.

Kushina yang melihat sikap Naruto yang sangat berbeda hanya bisa terkejut. Sedangkan Hiashi hanya memandang Naruto dengan diam.

' _Darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu bukanlah darah Hyuga, tetapi sifat alamimu yang seperti ini mencerminkan sifat seorang Hyuga. Tenang, berpikir untuk hal yang akan terjadi dan memiliki ambisi._ ' Pikir Hiashi.

..

Kantor polisi Konoha. Kini Naruto sudah berada didalam salah satu jeruji besi. Naruto hanya duduk dipojok dinding sambil menduduk menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lututnya.

Untuk saat ini ia hanya perlu menunggu waktu pengadilan untuk melakukan pembelaan dan menjebloskan kepenjara orang yang telah melaporkan dirinya sebagai terdakwa.

Seorang petugas polisi datang dan langsung membuka sel Naruto.

"Kau dibebaskan, Namikaze- _san._ " Ucap polisi itu membuat Naruto heran karena ia belum lama diintrogasi dan memberikan keterangan.

"Bebas? Bukankah sidang pengadilan belum dilaksanakan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hyuga Hiashi- _san_ mengajukan Surat Penangguhan Penahanan dan menjadi penjamin untuk kebebasanmu. Sampai kasus selesai kau harus wajib melapor." Sambung petugas itu.

' _Kenapa Hiashi-san menolongku?_ ' Batin Naruto lalu langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Di _lobby_ kantor polisi terlihat Hiashi tengah berdiri menunggunya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Naruto." Ucap Hiashi dengan suara baritone yang tegas lalu berjalan dan Naruto berjalan mengikuti Hiashi masuk kedalam mobil hitam yang sudah menunggu.

Sesampainya didalam mobil itu Hiashi masih tidak berbicara apa-apa.

"Hiashi- _san,_ mengapa anda menjaminkan diri anda untuk saya?" Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan didalam mobil yang disupiri oleh supir dari keluarga Hyuga.

"Kau adalah anak Kushina sedangkan Kushina adalah istriku, itu berarti kau jugalah anakku. Sudah pasti tindakan yang kuambil adalah tindakan seorang ayah demi putranya yang terlibat kasus dan terancam masuk penjara." Ucap Hiashi tanpa melihat kearah Naruto.

Naruto terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Hiashi. Perasaannya kini terasa membingungkan. Karakter ayahnya dan Hiashi sangat berbeda, namun Naruto mulai merasakan sosok ayah dari pria paruh baya disebelahnya.

Naruto kemudian menunduk.

"Maaf merepotkan dan terima kasih banyak." Terdengar suara lirih dari Naruto.

Naruto tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa. Disatu sisi Naruto kembali merasakan sosok ayah dari Hyuga Hiashi padanya, namun disatu sisi Naruto masih berpikir dengan siapkah ia memberi kejutan bahwa ia mencintai Hinata dan menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata? Putri kandung Hiashi.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _yang mau review silahkan review yang mau curhat silahkan yang mau flame juga gapapa pokoknya nanti saya baca segala tulisan yang ada di halaman review._**

 ** _Yosh. Udah dilanjut! Di chapter ini ceritanya udah tidak terlalu meluas hanya bertambah karakter pendukung saja yang ikutan main ambil peran. Untuk alur kira-kira alurnya masih sedang. Konflik sebenarnya dari cerita ini di chapter depan (bukan berarti chapter 6 masih rahasia *Hahaha) akan segera muncul._**

 ** _Sesi curhat Author._**

 ** _Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah jadi 3 hari setelah chapter sebelumnya diupdate tapi karena ada suatu masalah saat author pulang kuliah yang berakhir pukul-pukulan di piniggir jalan dan pulang naik ojek online karena telapak tangan rasanya_** ** _Ugh~Ugh~Ugh~ sakit kalau narik kopling motor sehingga cerita ini belum direvisi karena ternyata telapak tangan kiri author retak dibagian tulang "Hamate" *kata dokter* jadi mundur dulu untuk revisi dan update karena untuk ngetik rasanya Ugh~Ugh~Ugh~ gitu hahaha._**

 ** _Author baca bagian review ada yang bilang saya pengoleksi JAV? OuEmJi, gak ngoleksi gituanlah, kalo ngoleksi gituan otak author makin mengkerut bisa-bisa cerita yang author buat nanti cerita panas yang konfliknya adalah mencapai "puncak" hahaha. tentang JAV... di dalam situ ada hal yang alami yang pasti semua orang punya referensi masing-masing dan teknik masing-masing untuk- *stop_**

 **lililala2499 _mau dong dicubit hahaha. tapi masih tega nyubit setelah baca awal curhat author? *kasihtampangmelas hahaha_**

 ** _Sesi curhat Author selesai._**

 ** _Mau tanya sedikit. Happy Ending itu apa?_**

 ** _Jawaban saya:_**

 **"Happy Ending itu adalah cerita yang berakhir bahagia untuk semua karakter utama."** Sudut pandang saya. Di cerita ini, andaikan 2 karakter utama tidak bersatu tetapi memiliki akhir yang bahagia apakah itu Happy Ending? Menurut saya adalah Happy Ending karena sama-sama bahagia. ( **Bukan spoiler cerita lho!)**

 ** _bagus tidaknya kalian yang bisa menilai. terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita yang menurut saya sendiri aneh karena terlalu dibuat-buat._**

 ** _Sampai jumpa di chapter 6_**


	6. Chapter 6

Matahari sudah berada pada singgasana tertingginya, menunjukkan bahwa saat ini ialah eksistensi benderang terbesar adalah miliknya. Cahayanya menyusuri segala tempat yang bisa dicapainya.

Di sebuah rumah 2 lantai yang terlihat megah, namun tepatnya di ruang tamu dari rumah itu terdapat seorang wanita bersurai merah yang tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang pria bersurai coklat panjang di sebuah sofa yang terlihat jelas memiliki harga tinggi. Kemudian di seberang kedua orang itu terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah duduk dengan tenang menghadap wanita bersurai merah dan pria bersurai coklat di sana.

"Naru, bisa jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya wanita bersurai merah yang merupakan ibu dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Pemuda pirang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu masih terdiam sejenak sesaat ingin menjawab pertanya sang ibu. Tentunya ia tidak ingin membohongi sang ibu namun ia juga memikirkan gadis yang juga siswi disekolah di mana ia melatih basket yang tengah kabur dari rumah yang ia tolong semalam dari tindak pemerkosaan akan terseret juga dalam kasus ini dan memberatkan situasi dirinya yang bisa saja dituduh melakukan penculikan. Ok itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku hanya menolong seorang gadis yang hampir diperkosa oleh mereka yang melapor pada polisi." Jawab Naruto dengan tenang dan jujur.

Kushina sang ibu sedikit heran pada sikap putranya. Ia mengenal jelas putranya yang tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh kecuali ada sesuatu yang memancing emosinya karena semua tidak akan berjalan dengan benar bila dalam keadaan emosi.

"Siapa gadis itu? Di mana ia sekarang? Lalu mengapa kau bisa berbuat gegabah sampai membuat seseorang masuk rumah sakit, Naru?" Tanya Kushina. Sejujurnya bila tidak dalam situasi serius seperti ini Kushina akan bertanya banyak tentang gadis yang Naruto tolong hingga terlibat perkelahian yang menyebabkan seseorang dirawat di rumah sakit.

Terlihat Naruto menghela nafasnya sejenak lalu kembali menatap sang ibu yang duduk bersebelahan dengan sang ayah tiri. Ayah tirinya hanya melihat dan mendengarkan pembicaraan sang istri dan anaknya, namun jika diperlukan ia akan bersuara.

"Miroku Shion. Dia manajer klub basket sekolah. Soal di mana dia, dia ada di apartemenku karena ia tengah pergi dari rumah-

"Kau menyembunyikan seorang perempuan di apartemenmu?!" Potong Kushina cepat.

Naruto berhenti sejenak. Ia menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya. "Karena masalah keluarga, lalu soal mengapa aku sampai berbuat jauh karena aku merasa muak melihat orang yang kukenal baik diperlakukan seperti itu." Naruto memberi jeda untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Ini kedua kalinya aku di interogasi hari ini. Pikirnya saat ini.

Kushina menatapnya dengan intens membuat Naruto tidak nyaman dengan tatapan seperti itu dari sang ibu.

"Saat itu yang aku pikirkan aku harus menghajar mereka yang mencoba menodai muridku tanpa memikirkan keselamatanku saat aku tahu mungkin bisa saja saat ini akulah yang tengah terbaring di rumah sakit karena melawan 4 pria yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih besar dariku." Jawab Naruto menjelaskan.

Naruto memerhatikan raut wajah sang ibu yang semakin terkejut mendengar penjelasannya.

Kushina terkejut mendengar penjelasan Naruto di tengah keterkejutannya karena Naruto menyembunyikan seorang gadis di apartemennya, sedangkan Hiashi hanya terlihat tenang meski memiliki beberapa pertanyaan yang mungkin sama seperti pertanyaan yang akan Kushina lontarkan pada Naruto perihal keberadaan gadis yang tengah disembunyikan Naruto di apartemennya.

"Kau menyembunyikan gadis di bawah umur di apartemenmu?!" Kushina melontarkan pertanyaan yang Naruto tahu akan diberi pertanyaan itu.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas sebelum menjawab itu. Entah ia sudah berapa kali menghela nafas di sini.

"Kau tahu akibat dari itu, Naruto?" Terdengar suara baritone dari sosok pria di sebelah ibunya.

"Aku melakukan itu bukan tanpa pemikiran dan aku rasa dia sudah 18 tahun sudah melalui kata di bawah umur. Aku hanya tidak ingin ia mengalami penurunan nilai akademik dengan lingkungan yang mengganggunya. Aku tahu aku salah mengambil pilihan. Aku hanya melakukan tindakan yang seharusnya seorang teman lakukan. Aku menganggap semua muridku teman. Apa aku salah? Aku juga akan menemui orang tuanya untuk memberitahu keadaannya bukan untuk ikut campur dalam masalahnya." Jawab Naruto pada sang ibu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hiashi.

"Hiashi- _san,_ aku tahu akibatnya dan aku tidak akan lari dari itu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang terbaik untuk muridku, ia butuh waktu sejenak untuk menenangkan perasaannya." Ucap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak kembali merasa obrolan ini hanya akan berujung pada pembahasan perihal Shion, ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan semua yang akan terjadi. Besok lusa aku akan ada rapat di Korea Selatan. Sebelum berangkat besok aku akan melakukan wajib lapor pada kepolisian dan mengurus kasus ini sendiri." Ucap Naruto lalu membungkuk hormat pada dua orang didepanya.

"Terima kasih karena mau menjaminkan diri untukku, Hiashi- _san._ " Ucap Naruto lalu segera berjalan menuju kamarnya karena tidak ada pilihan. Sebenarnya ia ada janji dengan dosen pembimbingnya tentang skripsinya yang sudah selesai karena ia ingin cepat lulus sementara beberapa bulan lagi akan dilaksanakan sidang skripsi agar ia tidak ada pikiran lagi tentang skripsinya, tetapi karena kasus ini ia terpaksa membatalkan janji dengan dosennya dan meminta maaf melalui pesan singkat.

Kushina hanya tersenyum bangga karena putra semata wayangnya selalu berpikir sebelum bertindak, ia sedikit tenang dengan apa yang sudah di ceritakan Naruto meski tak memungkiri bahwa masih ada rasa cemas di dalamnya. Ia juga senang karena serta merta selalu mandiri seperti apa yang diajarkan mendiang suaminya meski kali ini emosinya terpancing pada batasnya hingga ia terlewat batas.

"Naru, jarang _Kaa-san_ melihatmu bersama seorang gadis jadi jangan membuat skandal guru dan murid disekolah, tunggulah gadis itu lulus." Ucap Kushina sudah lebih tenang mendengar kronologi yang dijelaskan Naruto.

Kushina juga sedikit merasa senang karena mengetahui Naruto dekat dengan seorang gadis yang tengah tinggal di apartemennya karena yang Kushina tahu Naruto menunggu seorang gadis teman masa kecilnya yang tidak pernah Naruto beri tahu siapa namanya padanya. Bukannya Kushina tidak mendukung Naruto untuk menunggu gadis yang Naruto tunggu, tetapi salahkah Kushina sedikit berharap Naruto untuk segera memiliki seorang kekasih yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup Naruto lebih cepat. Seperti itulah isi pikiran Kushina tanpa mengetahui situasi sebenarnya bahwa gadis yang Naruto tunggu sudah berada dalam keluarganya.

" _Kaa-san,_ terlalu sering menonton drama percintaan cengeng itu tidak bagus. Tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Aku selalu bertindak selayaknya seorang pelatih maupun guru disekolah. _Setidaknya aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan lagi karena menciumnya._ " Ucap Naruto malas tidak melanjutkan kalimat yang ada di benaknya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar, Naruto langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang lalu mengambil ponsel pintarnya dari dalam saku celana jeansnya. Ia melihat ada 2 pesan masuk.

' _Hinata... Temari-senpai...'_

 _ **From: Hinata**_

 _ **Subject: Empty**_

 _ **Naruto-kun, apa yang terjadi? Kushina Kaa-san bilang Naruto-kun dibawa polisi pagi ini?**_

 _ **Apa ada hubungannya dengan banyak luka yang tidak ingin Naruto-kun ceritakan?**_

 _ **Aku mau Naruto-kun cerita**_ _ **Sebentar lagi aku pulang karena sudah tidak ada jadwal mengajar. Tunggu aku.**_

Setelah membaca pesan itu kedua sudut bibir Naruto berkedut tak kuasa menahan senyum saat mendapat perhatian dari seseorang yang dicintainya.

Naruto segera mengetik pesan balasan untuk Hinata.

 _ **To: Hinata**_

 _ **Subject: Empty**_

 _ **Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sebuah kasus kecil.**_

 _ **Aku menunggumu untuk menagih cerita dariku.**_

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya sesaat setelah membalas pesan singkat dari gadis itu. Namun alasan senyum itu adalah saat-saat dimana sang gadis menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

Setelah mengetik pesan balasan Naruto segera mengirim pesan itu lalu membuka 1 pesan lain.

 _ **From: Temari-senpai**_

 _ **Subject: Skripsi**_

 _ **Bagaimana skripsinya? Mei-sensei sudah menerimanya?**_

 _ **Aku menunggu berita baiknya**_

Pesan singkat Temari membuat perasaannya sedikit tidak enak karena mengingat ia dibantu Temari untuk membuat dan merevisi skripsinya sampai malam, namun karena sebuah kasus ia terpaksa membatalkan pertemuannya dengan sang dosen pembimbing.

 _ **To: Temari-senpai**_

 _ **Subject: Skripsi**_

 _ **Maaf, ada sedikit masalah jadi hari ini aku membatalkan janji dengan Mei-sensei.**_

 _ **Hari ini kau tidak libur, bukan? Jangan lupa untuk makan siang, berkas Namikaze Enterprise tidak ada habisnya kalau terus-menerus disalin.**_

Setelah mengirim pesan itu Naruto segera melempar asal ponsel pintarnya ke atas ranjangnya.

Ia terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarnya lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah wajah dan menutup kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

..

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat panjang dengan mata beriris sewarna _lavender_ tengah duduk memandangi sang guru yang baru saja selesai mengajar dikelasnya.

Terlihat sang guru bersurai _indigo_ itu tengah merapikan buku-buku di mejanya.

" _...don't forget to do your homework._ _See you next week._ " Ucapan itu mengakhiri jadwal pelajaran bahasa inggris. Sesaat setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu sang guru segera keluar dari kelas tak menyadari sepasang mata beriris mirip seperti milik sang guru tengah memperhatikannya.

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Story:_ _ **Baka DimDim**_

 _ **Love and Lust**_

 _Genre:_ _ **Drama, Romance**_

 _Rate:_ _ **M**_

 _Warning:_ _ **AU, OOC, No-EYD, Crack-pair-inside, bahasa-kasar, Typo(maybe), Lime-inside(maybe), many-more.**_

 _ **~Don't Like, Don't Read~**_

 _ **Shion's point of view**_

Kepalaku sedikit pusing mungkin karena saat ini aku sedang lari dari rumah untuk menenangkan pikiranku juga kejadian semalam membuatku sulit untuk tertidur dan melihat Hinata- _sensei_ membuatku mengingat kejadian saat Naruto- _sensei_ menciumku.

Terlalu banyak pikiran bisa membuat kesehatan menurun.

Posisi tempat dudukku yang berada di sudut depan dekat jendela membuat perhatian semua teman sekelasku tidak terpusat padaku.

Aku mengarahkan telapak tangan kananku ke arah dada kiriku tepat di mana jantungku berdetak.

Merasa sesak. Mengapa parasku harus mirip dengan Hinata- _sensei_? Mengapa debaran jantungku semakin meningkat dan terasa sesak saat mengingat Naruto- _sensei_ menciumku? Itu bukanlah ciuman pertamaku tetapi mengapa perasaan ini membuatku gelisah?

Pada awalnya aku hanya menganggap Naruto- _sensei_ seperti aku menganggap bahwa Naruto- _sensei_ adalah kakakku meski aku tidak memiliki kakak, tetapi sekarang aku menganggap Naruto- _sensei_ apa?

Aku jatuh cinta pada Naruto- _sensei_? Salahkah aku memiliki perasaan ini saat aku sudah mengetahui bahwa perasaan ini sudah bertepuk sebelah tangan sebelum perasaan ini hadir?

 _ **Drrttt... Drrttt... Drrttt..**_

Kurasakan ponsel pintarku bergetar pertanda ada sebuah pesan masuk.

Selagi masih belum ada guru aku segera melihat pesan atau mungkin _chatting_ dari seseorang.

Naruto- _sensei_?

Aku terkejut melihat namanya yang muncul di depan layar ponsel pintarku.

 _ **From: Naruto-sensei**_

 _ **Subject: Empty**_

 _ **Shion, kabari sensei kalau kau sudah sampai di apartemen sensei. Ada sesuatu yang ingin sensei bicarakan.**_

Membaca pesan singkat itu membuatku bertanya-tanya. Perihal apa yang ingin _sensei_ bicarakan?

Tidak ingin bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut, segera saja aku membalas pesan itu.

 _ **To: Naruto-sensei**_

 _ **Subject: Empty**_

 _ **Hari ini aku ada kerja sambilan, sekitar pukul 9 malam jadwalku selesai. Mungkin pukul setengah 10 aku sudah ada di apartemen sensei.**_

Balasku pada Naruto- _sensei_.

Tak berselang lama, ponselku kembali bergetar.

 _ **From: Naruto-sensei**_

 _ **Subject: Empty**_

 _ **Kirimkan alamat tempatmu bekerja sambilan. Sensei akan menjemputmu. Sensei tidak ingin kejadian kemarin malam terulang.**_

Balas Naruto- _sensei._

Aku segera membalasnya memberi alamat di mana tempatku bekerja sambilan. Sejujurnya aku masih takut untuk berjalan malam-malam sendirian karena kejadian semalam. Tetapi aku juga merasa tidak nyaman bila merepotkan Naruto- _sensei_ tetapi aku ingin bertemu Naruto- _sensei_ untuk bertanya tentang kemarin malam.

 _Sensei_ begitu perhatian, seperti apa _sensei_ melihatku? Kumohon jangan lebih dari ini bila _sensei_ tidak ingin membuatku semakin salah paham dengan perhatian _sensei._

Naruto- _sensei_ sangat baik dan penuh perhatian dan mengkhawatirkanku tentang kejadian semalam. Apakah ibu dan ayah juga sedang menghawatirkanku dan mencariku? Atau masih sibuk dengan pertengkaran mereka yang sama sekali tidak membuatku merasakan kehangatan keluarga sejak 3 tahun lalu?

 _Are?_ Kepalaku terasa berputar. Aku memutuskan untuk menyandarkan kepalaku di atas lipatan kedua lenganku di meja untuk menghilangkan pusing ini.

Setelah merasa pusingku berkurang, aku segera beranjak dari kursiku untuk pergi menuju UKS untuk beristirahat. Membolos 1 pelajaran mungkin tidak berpengaruh banyak pada nilaiku.

Sesaat aku sudah berada di depan pintu UKS aku mendengar suara dengan samar namun masih terdengar jelas ditelingaku.

" _Neji-kun, tidakkah kau berpikir usia kita terpaut jauh... jarak usia kita lebih mencondongkan seorang kakak dan adik."_

Aku yakin aku mendengar suara Sakura- _sensei_ dan juga mendengar nama Neji yang disebut oleh Sakura- _sensei._

" _Aku tahu sensei. Tetapi tolong jangan pandang aku seperti anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaan, 3 tahun bukan jarak yang jauh menurutku."_

Ya... Itu suara Neji. Aku masih berdiri di depan pintu UKS, ingin aku segera masuk, namun aku tidak ingin mengganggu.

" _Aku sudah menyukai sensei sejak sensei pertama kali datang disekolah ini."_

 _Kami-sama..._ kenapa lama sekali. Hey, kepalaku sudah terasa semakin berat...

" _Neji-kun, aku sudah menyukai pria lain-"_

" _Aku tahu. Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria hebat, tidak salah bila sensei jatuh cinta padanya. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku mengetahuinya karena itu terlihat jelas dari cara sensei memandangnya... Saat ini aku hanya ingin memberitahu perasaanku pada sensei, tetapi bukan berarti aku sudah menyerah... aku akan meminta jawaban dari sensei saat acara perpisahan kelas 3 nanti dan selama itu aku akan berusaha membuatmu berpaling padaku... Sakura."_

Pintu UKS terbuka setelah aku mendengar kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kudengar dari mantan kapten tim basket itu yang sedikit mengejutkanku yang tengah bersandar didinding dekat pintu saat kepalaku mulai kembali terasa berputar-putar.

"Shion?! Kau terlihat pucat!" Ucap Neji saat melihatku yang bersandar pada dinding. Kulihat raut wajah terkejut di wajahnya kemudian ia langsung dengan sigap membuka kembali pintu UKS dan membimbingku untuk masuk ke dalam ruang UKS.

"Ada apa denganmu Shion?!" Ucap Sakura- _sensei_ saat melihatku, lalu juga membimbingku menuju ranjang UKS.

Tak berselang lama Sakura- _sensei_ menyentuh keningku dengan punggung tangannya. "Dia demam. Neji- _kun_ tolongambilkan segelas air." Ucap Sakura- _sensei_ segera berjalan menuju lemari obat dan dapat kulihat Neji yang tengah memperhatikan Sakura- _sensei_ sambil mengisi segelas air dari dispenser.

 _ **Shion's point of view. End**_

..

Hinata baru saja keluar dari taksi yang ditumpanginya dari sekolah. Membuka gerbang lalu masuk ke dalam area sebuah rumah 2 lantai yang terlihat megah.

Sesampainya ia di depan pintu rumah ia melihat sebuah mobil Honda S2000 Limited Edition hitam di dalam garasi.

Naruto-kun di rumah? Pikirnya lalu ia segera membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

" _Tadaima._ "Ucapnya sesaat setelah masuk ke dalam rumah.

" _Okaeri_ Hinata- _sama._ " Terdengar suara seorang perempuan bersurai merah berseragam _maid_ dari dalam rumah yang langsung menyambut kehadiran gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu.

"Tayuya- _san,_ di mana Kushina _Kaa-san_?" Tanya Hinata pada tentang keberadaan wanita yang belum lama menjadi ibunya itu.

"Nyonya Kushina sedang berada di taman belakang bersama tuan Hiashi." Jawab Tayuya.

" _Otou-sama_ tidak ke kantor?" Gumam Hinata.

Tayuya yang mendengar gumaman Hinata segera berucap. "Tuan Hiashi sebelumnya pergi ke luar untuk menjemput Naruto- _sama._ "

"Hinata _-sama_ sudah makan? Akan saya siapkan makan untuk Hinata- _sama_ kalau Hinata- _sama_ ingin segera makan." Ucap Tayuya cepat.

"Tidak perlu Tayuya- _san_ aku sudah makan sebelum pulangini jam istirahat untukmu, bukan? Kalau Tayuya- _san_ belum makan siang sebaiknya segera makan." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum pada _maid_ yang usianya sepantar dengannya.

" _Ano.._ Naruto- _kun_ tidak ke kampus atau ke kantor? Di luar aku melihat mobil Naruto- _kun_." Tanya Hinata kemudian setelah menolak tawaran Tayuya.

"Saya sudah makan siang Hinata- _sama._ Naruto- _sama_ mungkin sedang berada dikamarnya atau mungkin juga sedang berada diruang musik. Naruto _-sama_ sering menghabiskan waktu di sana kalau sedang di rumah." Jawab Tayuya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin menemui _Tou-sama_ dan Kushina _Kaa-san._ Lanjutkan istirahatmu Tayuya- _san._ " Ucap Hinata sambil memberi senyum ramah pada Tayuya.

" _Hai._ " Ucap Tayuya sambil balas memberi senyum pada Hinata yang mulai berjalan menuju taman belakang.

..

Setelah menemui ayah dan seorang wanita yang belum lama menjadi ibunya, kini Hinata tengah berjalan menuju lantai 2, mungkin ingin menemui adik-ralat-seorang pemuda yang telah berhasil mengukir namanya dengan tinta cinta dalam hati Hinata.

Hinata langsung berjalan menuju sebuah pintu kaca yang tidak jauh dari pintu kamarnya. Dari depan pintu kaca itu ia melihat sosok pria bersurai pirang tengah duduk membelakanginya dengan sebuah gitar akustik berwarna hitam di pangkuannya sambil menatap keluar jendela yang terbuka lebar sesekali jemari pemuda pirang itu memetik senar gitar membuat melodi indah yang menenangkan.

Hinata segera membuka pintu itu lalu segera masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terisi beberapa alat musik seperti sebuah _grand_ piano, sebuah gitar elektrik, 1 set alat karaoke dan sebuah gitar akustik yang berada di pangkuan pemuda bersurai pirang disana.

"Naruto- _kun_..." Panggil Hinata pada Naruto.

Pemuda pemilik mata biru itu menghentikan petikan demi petikan pada gitarnya lalu menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat gadis bersurai _indigo_ berpenampilan layaknya seorang guru di belakangnya.

Senyum hangat terpatri di wajah pemuda itu. Ia kemudian berdiri setelah menyandarkan gitar yang sebelumnya ia mainkan pada dinding di bawah jendela kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju Hinata yang memandangnya seakan penuh dengan pertanyaan.

" _Okaeri_." Suara baritone Naruto masuk ke dalam pendengaran Hinata. Memberikan salam selamat datang pada gadis yang 9 tahun lebih sudah mengukir perasaan di benaknya.

 _ **Greb**_

Pemuda itu memeluk erat tubuh mungil gadis yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu, membenturkan dahi gadis itu dengan dada bidangnya kemudian menjatuhkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher gadis itu, menghirup aroma yang menjadi candu untuknya.

" _Ta-tadaima._ " Ucap Hinata tergagap gugup dengan semburat merah mempercantik wajah ayunya, namun tidak memungkiri bahwa gadis itu menyukai pelukan hangat yang diberikan sosok yang lebih besar darinya yang merupakan adik tirinya.

..

Di sebuah taman dalam rumah terlihat sepasang suami istri berusia paruh baya. Sang wanita bersurai merah dengan _dress_ rumah berwarna biru langit indah dan seorang pria bersurai cokelat panjang berkemeja santai berwarna putih dipadu dengan celana hitam.

Terlihat harmonisasi di antara keduanya yang sangat pekat. Sang wanita menyandarkan bahunya pada dada bidang pria itu yang mendekap erat tubuh wanita yang berstatus istrinya.

" _Ne anata._ " Panggil wanita itu padanya.

"Hm?" Gumam pria itu menanggapi wanitanya.

"Apa Hinata sudah memiliki kekasih?" Wanita itu bertanya tentang Hinata yang sebelumnya menemui mereka sepulang mengajar.

"Selama yang aku tahu Hinata hanya sekali memiliki kekasih lalu sebulan setelahnya Hinata tidak bersama pria itu lagi." Jawab Hiashi sambil mengingat pria Otsutsuki yang pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Aku sempat memikirkan untuk menjodohkan Naruto dan Hinata setelah kita mengetahui kita memiliki anak yang bisa di bilang sepantar." Ucap Kushina dengan suara lembutnya.

Pria bersurai cokelat panjang itu terkejut mendengar ucapan sang istri namun masih bisa menahan keterkejutannya sehingga sang istri tidak mengetahui rasa terkejut dari sang suami.

"Bagaimana bila kita jodohkan Naruto dan Hinata?" Tanya Kushina sambil melihat dengan senyumnya pada Hiashi.

Hiashi tidak merespon senyum itu. Hanya tatapan dan raut minim ekspresi yang ia berikan pada Kushina.

"Bila seperti itu pernikahan kitalah yang akan berakhir." Ucap Hiashi dengan tenang sambil menatap lurus sepasang mata beriris violet miliki Kushina

Hiashi dapat melihat raut terkejut dari wajah Kushina. "Dalam keluarga Hyuga melarang keras pernikahan dalam satu keluarga meski tak sedarah sekali pun. Aku menentang bila kau menginginkan perjodohan itu demi nama Hyuga, Kushina."

Kushina merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya meski dalam benaknya ia ingin bila itu terjadi. Wanita itu juga tidak ingin ada pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Hiashi.

Kushina membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Hiashi dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya dengan erat pada tubuh pria itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya merasa Hinata sangat cocok bila bersanding dengan Naru." Ucap Kushina masih dengan memeluk Hiashi

Hiashi mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu menaruhnya di atas puncak kepala Kushina dan membelainya dengan lembut. "Aku memaafkanmu, tetapi aku akan tetap pada pendirianku, Kushina." Suara tegas itu masuk ke dalam pendengaran Kushina dan Kushina hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

Dekapan itu tak berlangsung lama. Kushina perlahan melepas dekapan itu lalu pandangannya menerawang jauh ke langit.

"Apa Naru akan terbebas?" Tanya wanita itu dengan kekhawatirannya tentang putra kandungnya.

Sang suami mengerti bahwa sang istri masih mengkhawatirkan putranya yang tengah terlibat dalam kasus kepolisian. Pria pemilik surai cokelat panjang itu melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh wanita bersurai merah itu untuk memberikan ketenangan.

"Ini tidak akan lama. Posisi Naruto tidak memberatkannya dalam kasus ini. Kesaksian gadis yang ia tolong adalah kunci dari masalah yang diterima Naruto dan kuyakini Naruto sudah menghubungi gadis itu." Ucap pria itu dengan tenang. Suara _baritone_ serta rangkaian kata itu sedikit ampuh untuk menenangkan perasaan wanitanya itu.

"Aku akan menemui Naruto untuk membicarakan masalah ini." Lanjut pria itu lalu perlahan melepas lingkaran lengannya pada wanita di sebelahnya.

Wanita bersurai merah bernama Kushina itu tersenyum senang lantaran sang suami menaruh perhatian pada putranya yang notabene bukan putra kandungnya.

"Naru mungkin sedang berada diruang musik." Ucap Kushina memberi tahu kemungkinan putranya berada.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak menuju tempat kemungkinan Naruto berada tidak melihat wanitanya melihatnya dengan senyum manis dari wajah cantiknya yang masih terlihat seperti wanita berusia akhir 20 tahunan.

..

Suasana terasa nyaman dan tenteram. Semilir angin masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan membelai lembut dua insan yang tengah duduk bersisian memandang sebuah taman depan sebuah rumah tempat dua insan itu saling bermanja memberikan belaian-belaian kasih sayang.

Sudah 15 menit mereka berposisi seperti itu sambil sesekali gurauan dan cerita-cerita tentang mereka yang 9 tahun lalu pernah terjadi menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka yang sebelumnya adalah masalah yang sedang menimpa Naruto. Seperti yang Hinata katakan melalui pesan singkatnya pada pemuda itu sebelumnya bahwa Naruto harus menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam. Kemudian Naruto yang sudah berjanji untuk menceritakannya mulai menceritakan kronologi tiap detik kejadiannya tentunya ada hal yang tidak dapat pemuda itu ceritakan pada gadis itu.

Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang dengan mata indah bak batu safir itu tengah duduk dengan nyaman sembari mengelus puncak kepala seorang gadis bernama Hyuga Hinata.

Terlihat perpaduan yang serasi di antara keduanya.

Si gadis pemalu itu menahan rasa malunya demi mendapat belaian manja dari pemuda pemilik mata seindah batu safir itu. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati tiap belaian lembut telapak tangan pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba belaian lembut itu berhenti, membuat gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu menolehkan pandangannya pada sang pemilik telapak tangan.

Indah... Itulah sebuah kata di benak mereka masing-masing, saling mengagumi warna mata sang terkasih.

Kemudian... Entah siapa yang memulai. Tanpa mereka sadari bibir mereka telah bersentuhan, saling melumat mengecap rasa manis dari tiap kecupan demi kecupan itu. Menimbulkan perasaan menggelitik dalam perut mereka. Sang gadis mengalungkan kedua lengannya melingkari leher dari pemuda pirang yang melingkarkan sebelah lengannya pada pinggang gadis itu. Mata sayu mereka saling memandang penuh kasih.

Ciuman itu... terasa basah, rasa basah di bibir mereka... seperti zat adiktif yang menimbulkan efek candu untuk mereka, ciuman itu terus berlanjut hingga pasokan oksigen dalam paru-paru mereka menipis. Pagutan demi pagutan itu terhenti lalu terlanjut lagi sesaat setelah mereka mengambil pasokan oksigen untuk paru-paru mereka.

Pemuda itu mengarahkan tangannya pada tengkuk gadis itu untuk memperdalam tiap kecupan manis yang mereka lakukan. Pemuda itu menggigit kecil dan memberi belaian lidah pada bibir sang gadis, meminta akses untuk melakukannya lebih dalam.

Belaian lembut lidah itu menyapu lembut bibir gadis itu yang mengerti bahwa pemuda bersurai itu meminta akses untuknya. Gadis itu membuka akses untuk pemuda itu. Belaian lembut lidah pemuda itu menyapu lembut bagian dalam mulut gadis itu, mengabsen satu-per-satu barisan gigi rapi gadis itu lalu membelai lembut lidah gadis itu untuk mengajaknya menari bersama.

Pertukaran saliva itu terasa manis untuk mereka yang tengah di mabuk asmara.

Terbuai dengan kecapan demi kecapan manis yang mereka dapat...

Terbuai dengan perasaan rindu yang teramat sangat yang masih nyata berada di dalam benak mereka...

Terbuai hingga mereka melupakan latar waktu dan latar tempat sekarang mereka berada...

Ingin melakukan lebih... lebih dari sebuah ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan.

Perlahan tangan kiri pemuda itu yang digunakan untuk melingkari pinggang gadis itu terangkat dan menyapu lekuk tubuh gadis itu.

Sapuan telapak tangan itu memberi sensasi sensual yang memberikan perasaan menyenangkan untuk mereka. Sapuan itu membelai lembut perut datar gadis itu lalu naik pada bagian ulu hati gadis itu dan berhenti pada dada kanan gadis itu.

"Engghhh~" Desahan lembut terdengar dari gadis itu saat tangan itu meremas-remas lembut salah satu dari dua bongkahan indah milik sang gadis.

 _ **Brak!**_

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar diruang itu menginterupsi kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

Sontak kedua sejoli itu menghentikan kegiatannya sambil menatap ke arah pintu dengan mata membulat terkejut melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu yang juga menatap mereka.

..

Diruang serba putih terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Kelopak matanya berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan pandangan matanya yang sedikit buram.

"Minumlah. Lalu cek suhu tubuhmu, Shion." Terdengar suara baritone dengan intonasi datar masuk ke dalam pendengaran gadis itu.

Gadis itu menoleh ke asal suara itu dan dapat ia lihat sepasang _lavender_ tengah menatapnya dengan datar, namun juga tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran yang dipancarkan.

"Ne-Neji?" Suara gadis itu serak memanggil pemuda pertama yang ia lihat setelah tidurnya.

"Ya, ini aku bukan Naruto- _sensei._ " Ucap Neji dengan nada khasnya dengan sarkastis.

" _Ba-baka,_ a-apa maksudmu? Mana Sakura- _sensei_?" Ucap Shion salah tingkah lalu segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sakura- _sensei,_ harus ke rumah sakit karena sudah jadwalnya." Pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang itu dimintai oleh Sakura sang dokter UKS untuk menjaga Shion sementara Sakura harus pergi lantaran jadwalnya sebagai dokter di rumah sakit sudah dimulai.

"Minumlah." Ucap Neji seraya menyodorkan segelas air. Shion menerimanya tanpa ragu lalu meminumnya hingga tandas setengahnya.

"Periksa suhu tubuhmu." Ucap Neji setelah mengambil gelas yang dipegang Shion lalu menyodorkan termometer kepada Shion. Shion langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Neji.

Neji berdiri lalu berjalan menuju tasnya yang tergeletak beberapa langkah dari posisinya setelah menaruh gelas berisi air itu di meja dekat ranjang Shion lalu mengambil sebuah roti yang langsung dilempar ke arah Shion.

 _ **Hup**_

Shion berhasil menangkap roti yang dilempar Neji ke arahnya dengan sempurna.

"Kalau kau tidak tulus memberikannya sebaiknya jangan dilempar." Ucap Shion ketus dengan termometer masih berada dimulutnya lalu membuka bungkus dari roti itu.

"Biar saja, dasar tukang _nguping_." Ucap Neji lalu duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari ranjang tempat Shion.

Tak terima disebut tukang _nguping_ membuat gadis yang terkenal _tsundere_ disekolah itu sedikit gugup.

"Tak di sangka mantan kapten tim basket kita kini memiliki perasaan pada gadis yang 3 tahun lebih tua yang juga dokter di UKS sekolah kita." Ucap Shion menyindir Neji.

Seketika pemuda itu terdiam terkejut mendengar ucapan Shion.

 _ **Tiiit... Tiiit... Tiiit...**_

Termometer itu berbunyi lalu tanpa aba-aba Neji segera mengambil termometer itu yang masih berada dimulut Shion.

Sedikit gurat malu tercetak di wajah Neji. Ia tersenyum miring sambil melihat angka yang ditunjukkan termometer itu lalu melirik Shion yang sedang mengunyah roti yang ia berikan.

"Sudah turun. 37,7c. Tak aku sangka kedatangan Naruto- _sensei_ dalam mimpimu membuat demammu turun drastis." Ucap Neji menyindir Shion perihal ia yang mendengar igauan Shion menyebut nama Naruto.

" _Uhuk... uhuk... uhuk..._ " Shion langsung tersedak mendengar ucapan Neji. Sebelumnya ia mengira Neji menyebut nama Naruto lantaran hanya gurauan saja tetapi inilah alasannya yang dipikir Shion demikian.

"Cepat habiskan lalu kuantar kau pulang."

 **TBC**

 **Segini dulu ya. Saya lagi sibuk dunia nyata. Semoga kalian suka karena gak tau kenapa saya ragu dan ngerasa kecepetan untuk update chapter ini juga saya ngerasa gaya penulisan dan diksi dari chapter ini agak berbeda sama chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Saya juga sudah baca sebelumnya dan saya ngerasa feelnya jauh di bawah cukup (mungkin karena yang galau bukan pemeran utama kali ya hahaha) tapi tetep aja ada rasa untuk buru2 update dan ga tenang kalo ga update.**

 **Sebenernya lagi banyak ide baru tapi kalo di masukin kesini rasanya maksa hahaha belum lagi masih punya hutang di cerita lain yang belum tamat jadi untuk sementara di simpen di otak syukur kalo masih ke ingetan.**

 **Harem? Mungkin banyak dari kalian merasa ini Harem ya bisa di bilang cerita ini masuk kategori itu sih tapi sejujurnya gak ada niatan untuk buat Harem.**

 **Bagus atau tidaknya kalian yang bisa menilai.**

 **Seperti biasa. Untuk yang mau mereview silahkan, mau curhat silahkan, mau flame juga tidak apa.**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

Terlihat sebuah mobil hitam melaju lambat keluar dari area sekolah. Lalulintas cukup padat lantaran jam pulang kerja sudah dimulai setengah jam lalu.

Dalam mobil keluaran negeri paman Sam tampak Shion dan Neji. Hanya terdiam memandang jalanan dengan telinga cukup asyik mendengarkan radio.

"Neji, kau masih bersaudara dengan Hinata- _sensei_ dan Hanabi?" Shion bertanya di saat mobil berhenti karena lampu lalulintas menunjukkan warna merah.

"Aku, Hinata _Nee-sama,_ dan Hanabi- _sama_ adalah saudara sepupu." Jawab Neji seiring netranya memandang lampu lalulintas.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan embel-embel ' _sama'_?" Shion kembali bertanya. Adalah hal aneh bila saudara memanggil dengan _suffix_ seperti itu.

"Ada banyak hal dalam keluarga Hyuga yang tak pernah kau dengar, kecuali Hyuga adalah keluarga bangsawan."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tak kau ceritakan padaku?" Dengan ketus Shion berujar.

"Kenapa sikapmu selalu ketus seperti itu?" Ucap Neji. Ia heran apakah ia berbuat salah sehingga diberi intonasi tidak enak seperti itu? Benaknya bertanya-tanya.

"Memang seperti ini dari tokonya." Jawab Shion asal tak ada niat menjelaskan sikapnya toh memang seperti ini dia adanya.

"Toko mana kau berasal?" Ujar Neji seiring sudut bibirnya tak kuasa menahan senyum.

"Toko Miroku! Sudah cepat beritahu aku!" Shion berkata dengan lebih ketus.

Neji bersusah payah menahan senyum mendapati sikap kekanakan Shion. Lalu menjalankan mobilnya seusai lampu lalulintas berubah hijau.

"Baiklah. Kau ingin tahu di bagian mana?" Neji mengalah.

Shion tampak menekan dagunya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, menunjukkan pose berpikir.

"Aku tidak tahu. Jelaskan saja tentang keluarga Hyuga." Ujar Shion menuntut apa saja untuk dijelaskan Neji tentang keluarganya.

"Banyak hal. Semalaman tidak akan cukup untuk menjelaskannya. Intinya keluarga Hyuga terbagi menjadi dua golongan. Keluarga inti dan keluarga sekunder. _Shouke_ dan _Bunke_ ..."

"Keluarga Hyuga _Shouke_ adalah keluarga inti harus menjalankan bisnis keluarga Hyuga yang dilakukan turun-temurun. Sedangkan untuk _Bunke_ harus membantu keluarga inti untuk menjalankannya. ..."

"Seperti itulah. Lalu untuk peraturan ada sangat banyak. Tidak boleh mempermalukan keluarga karena nama keluarga dijunjung melebihi nyawa. Tidak boleh melakukan pernikahan satu marga meski dalam susunan keluarga sudah berjarak. Masih ada banyak lainnya yang pastinya kau akan pusing bilang menjalaninya." Neji merasa sebagian kecil itu cukup untuk menjelaskan pada Shion yang sedari tadi mendengarkan.

Gadis pirang itu merengut kesal lantaran Neji menjelaskan sambil mengejek bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menjalani seluruh peraturan.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Terserah padamu. Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura- _sensei_? Aku baru tahu kau memiliki ketertarikan pada seseorang yang lebih tua. Pantas saja kau tidak pernah menerima ajakan kencan dari siswi di sekolah." Shion kembali berceloteh apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Seperti kau tidak saja. Sebelum terbangun dari pingsanmu kau menyebut 'Naruto- _sensei'_ beberapa kali. Bagaimana kau menjelaskannya?" Sekakmat! Itu adalah serangan balik untuk memojokkan Shion yang sebelumnya memberi pertanyaan tentang Sakura.

" _Ba-baka!_ Setelah lampu merah itu belok ke kanan." Shion sempat dibuat salah tingkah namun dengan cepat mengalihkannya dengan mengarahkan arah ke mana ia akan pulang.

"Bukankah rumahmu masih lurus?" Neji dibuat heran dengan ke mana Shion ingin pulang namun gadis itu tak kunjung menjawab.

Beberapa saat tak ada obrolan di antara keduanya. Hingga mobil Ford Focus hitam Neji berhenti tepat di depan apartemen sederhana.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen itu untuk sementara. Kumohon jangan bertanya kenapa dan jangan beritahu siapa pun." Gadis itu menjelaskan lalu meminta untuk tak bertanya mengapa padanya.

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya." Ucap kembali Shion lalu turun dari mobil.

Neji membuka kaca mobilnya. "Aku tidak akan bertanya mengapa, tetapi bila kau butuh bantuan aku bersedia menolong sebisaku." Neji berkata seiring senyum pertemanan ia berikan pada Shion.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Neji. Aku sangat menghargainya." Jawab Shion dengan senyum di wajah cantiknya.

Neji melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Shion yang memandang perginya mobil hitam hingga menghilang di persimpangan.

Gadis pirang itu berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas yang ia kenakan.

.

..

 ** _Love and Lust_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Masashi Kishimoto_

 ** _Story:_** _Baka DimDim_

 ** _Warning_** : _AU, OOC, No-EYD, Crack-pair-inside, bahasa-kasar, Typo(maybe), Lime-inside(maybe), many-more._

..

.

Suasana tegang menyelimuti sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan beberapa set alat musik. Sepasang netra ametis itu memantulkan dua sosok muda-mudi di sana. Pandangan tak percaya terpancar tegas dari maniknya.

Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu memandang sosok pemuda pirang dan perempuan pemilik netra yang sama persis dengan miliknya sendu.

" _Nee-sama? ... ,_ Naruto _Nii-san_? ..." Ucap gadis berseragam sekolah itu mencoba mengungkiri apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Hanabi ... kena–" Hinata segera berdiri lalu mendekati Hanabi.

" _Nee-sama,_ ingat bagaimana wajah _Otou-sama_ saat bercerita tentang Kushina _kaa-san_? ..." Hanabi berujar cepat memotong ucapan sang kakak dan seketika Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

Mendengar ucapan Hanabi membawa juga perasaan menyakitkan dalam benak Naruto. Bayang-bayang ia melihat ibunya menangis kala sendirian sambil memandang foto pria dewasa berambut pirang.

"... Aku tidak pernah melihat ekspresi _Otou-sama_ secerah itu. Apa lagi setelah _otou-sama_ menikah kembali. Aku ... aku tak ingin melihat _Otou-sama_ merenung di saat sendiri dengan album foto di pangkuannya. ..." Hanabi berbalik lalu sebelah tangannya terangkat mengusap sesuatu di wajahnya.

"... _Otou-sama_ atau perasaan _Nee-sama_? Pikirkan itu." Ujar Hanabi kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata di sana.

Rasa bersalah, sedih, dan gundah merasuk relung hati keduanya. Tak ada yang bersuara di antara keduanya.

Naruto mendekati Hinata lalu segera membalik tubuh mungil gadis itu dan menenggelamkannya dalam peluknya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa kita terbelenggu kenyataan seperti ini?" Ucap Hinata tertahan dengan bahunya bergetar. Pilihan yang sulit ia terima. Kebahagiaannya atau kebahagiaan ayahnya?

Sang pemilik netra biru mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Ia tidak ingin drama kehidupan ini mempermainkannya, namun apa daya, ia hanya entitas tak berkuasa untuk mengubah takdir yang ada.

Isak tertahan gadis berambut _indigo_ itu mewarnai belenggu keheningan yang kini memenjara dua insan terlanda dilema keluarga.

.

Kini malam pun tiba. Terlihat jelas suasana di meja makan terasa sepi dengan lima entitas di sana.

Seorang pria paruh baya tampak memerhatikan dua gadis pemilik netra persis sama dengannya. Terlihat seperti ada sekat antara Hyuga bersaudara itu.

Bila bersama Hinata, Hanabi akan cerewet menceritakan harinya, dan sebaliknya, Hinata akan dengan senang hati menanggapi tiap celoteh yang diujarkan Hanabi.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih makan malamnya." Pemuda berambut pirang begitu saja berujar memecah keheningan.

" _Kaa-san,_ aku akan pergi keluar sebentar." Lanjutnya lalu segera beranjak pergi dengan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya.

"Hati-hati saat mengemudi." Ucap sang ibu yang dibalas sebuah gumaman oleh Naruto.

.

 _Tok ... tok... tok..._

Naruto mengetuk beberapa kali pintu apartemen lamanya yang kini ditinggali oleh seorang gadis yang pernah menjadi manajer klub basket yang ia latih.

Pintu terbuka lalu terlihat Shion dengan sedikit canggung menatap Naruto.

" _Sensei_?"

"Apakah aku harus meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam apartemenku sendiri?" Naruto berujar dengan sedikit canda.

Gadis itu tersentak lalu segera membuka lebar pintu dan membiarkan sang pemilik apartemen untuk masuk.

Kini keduanya terlihat duduk berhadapan.

" _Sensei_ sudah bertemu dengan orang tuamu."

Shion hanya mengangguk. Sesungguhnya ia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan perasaannya lantaran hanya berdua dengan laki-laki pirang tersebut. Ingatan kejadian kemarin malam pun terlintas kembali dalam benak Shion yang seketika membuat jantung semakin berdegup kencang.

Naruto mulai menceritakan apa yang telah ia bicarakan dengan kedua orang tua Shion. Ia juga tak luput untuk menceritakan apa yang sempat dialami muridnya kala kedua orang tua Shion bertanya tentang beberapa bekas luka di wajah Naruto.

Ya. Mengambil langkah bijak sangat perlu ia berikan untuk muridnya. Serta bersikap dewasa memanglah sangat penting dalam kehidupan.

Adakah parameter untuk menunjukkan seberapa dewasa dirimu? Tentu jawabannya adalah tidak. Tolak ukur itu ada pada tiap keputusan yang diambil agar yang terbaik tergapai untuk semua pihak.

Hal dewasa telah ditunjukkan putra pewaris Namikaze itu dengan memberi pertanggungjawaban atas Shion yang kini berada di apartemen lamanya.

Berhadapan langsung dengan kedua orang tua muridnya merupakan kewajiban seorang guru, meski sekalipun pemuda tersebut bukanlah guru akademik.

.

"Kau sudah mengerti? Tak selamanya kau bisa lari seperti ini. Jangan terlalu lama menghindar kau akan menemukan pendewasaanmu ketika kau menghadapi masalah." Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya lalu mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

" _S-Sensei ..._ "

" _Hm_?" Naruto berbalik dan memandang Shion terlihat ragu untuk berbicara.

"... terima kasih." Shion berujar namun tampak seperti ada yang masih ingin diucapkan.

Naruto pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kemudian berlalu.

"... apa yang kemarin malam _Sensei_ lakukan padaku karena parasku yang mirip dengannya?" Shion berujar pelan ketika orang yang tertuju menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

Suasana terlihat ramai oleh orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan koper atau troli ataupun tas besar.

Di kursi tunggu bertuliskan Konoha Airport tampak seorang gadis pirang dengan balutan blazer hitam berpadu kemeja putih dan rok pendek tampak kesal sembari memandangi ponsel pintarnya.

Menunggu memang tidaklah menyenangkan. Terlebih suara-suara pemberitahuan terngiang.

"Kau di mana, Naruto Baka?" Ia mendesis kesal.

Namun secara tiba-tiba senyumnya merekah kala melihat lelaki tegap berjalan dengan tas koper kecil beroda yang ia tarik.

Senyum di wajah gadis itu luntur dan rasa kesal kembali hinggap ketika melihat luka berbalut perban di wajah pemuda yang tengah ia pandang.

"Dari mana saja kau?!" Dengan kesal perempuan bernama lengkap Sabaku Temari itu berujar ketus.

"Melakukan wajib lapor di kantor polisi. Ayo, kita sudah pesawatnya sebentar lagi _take-off._ " Naruto tak merasa bersalah sekalipun. Bila sudah ketinggalan pesawat barulah ia akan merasa bersalah. Ya. Sikap yang mengesalkan.

"Kau kira tempat ini milik keluargamu?!" Ujar Temari gemas.

"Keluargaku bisa membeli tempat ini kalau mereka mau." Naruto menjawab asal. Terlalu malas bila terus berdebat.

"Keluargaku juga bisa kalau mereka mau."

Dan obrolan kecil tak berfaedah terjadi sembari mereka berjalan masuk untuk melakukan prosedur yang harus di lakukan penumpang pesawat.

.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan kenapa kau harus melakukan wajib lapor dan wajahmu penuh luka seperti itu?" Temari bertanya sesaat menyamankan dirinya di kursi kelas bisnis yang baru ia duduki.

"Maaf membuatmu kesal menunggu. Aku sengaja datang sedikit terlambat. Karena kau akan bertanya padaku soal luka ini, sebabnya, dan segala hal lain yang dilakukan oleh seorang wartawan." Naruto berujar sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Temari hanya masih memandang kesal. Bagaimanapun ia menyukai laki-laki tersebut jadi jelas saja ia khawatir saat mendapati pemuda itu berbalut perban.

Raut wajah perempuan Sabaku itu berubah cemas.

"Salahkah bila aku mengkhawatirkanmu?" Ia berujar pelan seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari netra biru Naruto.

Dan kalimat itu sukses mengingatkan pemuda pirang tersebut akan perasaan sang perempuan padanya.

Ia mengembus napas berat kemudian mengangkat sebelah telapak tangannya pada puncak kepala Temari.

 _Jade_ indah itu bergulir dan berserobok dengan _Sapphire_ Naruto.

"Aku berkelahi dengan beberapa orang untuk menolong muridku, lalu aku dilaporkan pada polisi. Seperti itulah ceritanya. Haruskah aku bercerita gerakan apa saja yang aku lakukan saat berkelahi?" Naruto sedikit bercanda di akhir penjelasannya, namun suasana di keduanya masih sama. Si laki-laki terasa ditekan dan si perempuan menguar rasa khawatir.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tetap khawatir padamu, kau tahu?" Temari berucap pelan.

"Dalam perjalanan ini aku bosmu. Jangan mengomeli bosmu."

"Jangan sombong. Sabaku Inc masih setara dengan Namikaze Enterprise kalau soal saham bisnis."

"Jadi kau menjadi sekretaris di Namikaze Enterprise untuk memata-matai dapurnya?"

Perdebatan tak berfaedah kembali terulang.

.

.

" _Kyaaa!_ Sudah lama aku tidak berbelanja dengan sesama perempuan." Wanita berambut merah itu berseru di tengah-tengah dua gadis yang mirip satu sama lain.

"Ayo kita belanja, _Kaa-san._ " Gadis berambut coklat panjang berseru, lalu menarik lengan Kushina.

Di dekat mereka tampak jelas Hinata memerhatikan keduanya dengan senyum terpatri di wajah manisnya.

Ia teringat kembali bagaimana rasanya memiliki ibu. Kemudian berjalan pelan mengikuti langkah kedua perempuan di depannya.

Dirinya seperti merasakan bawah ibu tirinya mengetahui ada sesuatu antara ia dan adiknya, juga bisa saja sang ayah yang meminta agar mereka pergi bersama-sama. Benarkah begitu adanya? Sejelas itukah bila ia dan sang adik tengah mengalami sedikit singgungan tak langsung.

Berjalan dari toko ke toko. Memang dasarnya naluri perempuan, bila melihat sesuatu bertuliskan 'diskon' akan terpancing begitu saja.

Dan berakhirlah mereka di YakinikuQ. Sebuah restoran yang cukup terkenal dengan cita rasa daging panggang yang khas.

Mereka dengan asyik saling bercerita banyak hal, meski tetap terasa dinding pembatas antara Hinata pun Hanabi.

"Hinata, Hanabi. Apa kalian sudah memiliki kekasih?" Sontak pertanyaan itu menjadi pukulan untuk kembali mengingat detik-detik ketegangan mereka kemarin.

"Tidak mau menjawab ya? Ternyata anak laki-laki jauh lebih terbuka ya." Kushina berujar sendiri.

"Memang Naruto _Nii-san_ suka bercerita tentang hal seperti itu?" Hanabi menanggapi ujaran Kushina.

"Tidak sering, tetapi ia pernah bercerita akan menunggu perempuan yang tengah menuntut ilmu di luar negeri. Kalau dihitung sampai sekarang Naru menunggu sudah sembilan tahun kurang lebihnya, tetapi sampai sekarang _kaa-san_ belum tahu nama dari gadis itu." Kushina menjelaskan perihal asmara anaknya. Kalau boleh jujur. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin melihat putranya menggandeng seorang gadis yang diinginkan, tetapi haruskan sang putra harus menunggu hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya?

Baik Hinata dan Hanabi terdiam seusai mendengar sedikit penjelasan Kushina tentang Naruto.

Hinata merasa bersalah karena telah terlalu lama membuat laki-laki yang telah mengacaukan pikirannya menunggu. Sedangkan ia saat itu telah melupakan janji yang telah mereka buat.

Berbeda dengan Hanabi. Ia tidak sedikit pun memikirkan apa atau bagaimana jalan keluar untuk masalah yang dihadapi sang kakak. Dan jujur saja ia merasa perhatian dengan kakak tirinya yang telah menunggu bertahun-tahun. Seserius itukah kakak tirinya? Namun tetap kebahagiaan sang ayah tetap menjadi nomor satu untuknya. Ia tidak ingin melihat ayahnya bersedih dengan album foto lama di pangkuan.

Keduanya terdiam. Tidak tahu harus seperti apa menanggapi ujaran Kushina.

Dan makan siang mereka berlanjut dengan sedikit kecanggungan.

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan. Baru beberapa saat lalu kedua muda-mudi pirang menginjakkan kaki di negeri ginseng.

Kini baik Naruto mau pun Temari tampak berjalan keluar _gate_ untuk mencari seseorang yang akan mengurus keperluannya di sini.

Tak sampai lima menit berlalu. Naruto melihat seorang pria berbadan agak tambun memegang sebuah papan bertuliskan _'Namikaze Naruto'_ di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menunggu kedatangan orang yang mereka kenal.

"Sebelah sini." Naruto berujar lalu meraih telapak tangan Temari yang berjalan beberapa langlah di depannya.

Temari sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, kemudian merasa sedikit kecewa kala pemuda itu melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Chouji." Ujar Naruto lalu menjabat tangan laki-laki yang merupakan teman satu tempat kerja praktiknya.

"Baru satu tahun, Naruto. Kau bersama kekasihmu?" Balas Chouji kemudian menggoda teman yang cukup dekat selama kerja praktik.

Temari sedikit salah tingkah mendengar apa yang Chouji ucapkan lalu segera menepisnya. Bagaimana pun ia harus profesional dan bisa menempatkan diri sebagaimana seharusnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Chouji melihat luka di wajah Naruto.

"Ah! Lusa kemarin aku mengalami kecelakaan. Sudah tidak apa." Laki-laki pirang itu pun menjawab dengan sedikit canggung.

"Aku lupa. Perkenalkan dia Sabaku Temari. Dia sekretarisku." Naruto berucap memperkenalkan Temari.

Chouji memandang Temari dengan senyuman formalnya.

"Akimichi Chouji. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda." Ujar Chouji bersikap formal.

Naruto sedikit menahan tawa melihat Chouji bersikap formal.

"Jangan terlalu formal. Bila kau mengenalnya, sikap formalmu bisa hilang selamanya." Naruto bersuara sambil sedikit melirik Temari yang seketika memberikan pandangan kesal padanya.

"Begitukah? Baiklah. Ayo, aku akan mengantar kalian ke hotel." Ujar Chouji lalu segera berbalik.

Naruto dan Temari pun mengangguk lalu berjalan di belakang Chouji yang sudah lebih dahulu melangkah.

"Jangan berpikiran aneh saat kau mendengar hotel." Bisik Naruto pada perempuan pirang di sebelahnya.

" _Ittai!_ " Naruto meringis ketika Temari dengan senang hati memberikan cubitan di pinggangnya.

"Ada apa?" Chouji berhenti lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Temari.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Akimichi- _san_. Naruto- _sama_ hanya merasa _jet lag_ karena penerbangan singkatnya." Ucap Temari menjawab pertanyaan Chouji.

Laki-laki tambun itu hanya mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan jalannya menuju mobilnya.

.

Tak sampai satu jam perjalanan Chouji sudah mengantar Naruto dam Temari ke hotel tempat mereka bermalam.

Dalam perjalanan baik Chouji, Naruto, dan Temari sedikit membahas _meeting_ yang mereka akan dilaksanakan esok sore.

Sesampainya di hotel. Naruto sempat protes mengetahui kamar yang di urus oleh pihak perusahaannya hanya satu, namun protes tersebut hilang begitu saja ketika mengetahui bahwa terdapat tiga ruangan di kamar hotel yang di pesankan.

"Ini kamar kalian. Bila ada sesuatu bisa menghubungiku. Selamat malam." Chouji berujar kemudian meninggalkan Naruto dan Temari di depan pintu kamar.

Tidak lama berdiam. Pemuda pirang itu segera membuka pintu dengan _pass card_ yang ia genggam.

Begitu masuk ke dalam sudah terlihat dua pintu yang saling berhadapan dan sebuah ruangan berfasilitas televisi 40 inci serta fasilitas lain untuk bersantai mau pun untuk mereka berdiskusi nanti.

"Kau ingin kamar sebelah kiri atau kanan?" Naruto bertanya. Bodoh memang hal seperti itu masih saja di pertanyakan. Tentu fasilitas kedua kamar itu sama.

" _Men to the left because women are always right._ " Temari berujar apa yang menjadi semboyan para wanita terhadap laki-laki.

" _Hai. Hai._ Terserah." Naruto berujar dengan malas. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar sebelah kiri.

"Temari, mau makan malam di sini atau kita keluar?" Naruto bertanya sebelum ia memasuki kamar. Ini sudah masuk jam makan malam. Tak lucu bila saat ia _meeting_ esok justru harus sakit lantaran asupan gizi yang tak teratur.

"Kita keluar saja. Jarang-jarang bisa keluar negeri gratis seperti ini." Temari menjawab santai lalu segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya sedikit tersenyum.

"Walau sedikit menyebalkan tetapi tidak suka menghamburkan uang." Monolog si pirang kemudian memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

Makan malam terasa sangat khidmat dirasakan keempat entitas di sana. Menikmati makan malam dalam suasana keluarga yang diiringi obrolan ringan sesekali.

Dengan balutan kimono rumahan. Tampak Hinata sesekali memandang kursi kosong di sebelah Kushina.

Dalam pikirannya melambung pada sosok laki-laki pirang yang seharusnya menduduki kursi kosong di sana.

"Hinata, setelah ini ada sesuatu yang ingin _Tou-sama_ bicarakan denganmu." Pria berambut coklat panjang itu berujar setelah beberapa kali melihat putri sulungnya memandang kursi kosong di meja makan beberapa kali.

Gadis yang disebut namanya hanya mengangguk usai mendengar ujaran sang ayah.

Sementara baik sang adik dan ibu hanya melihat hal tersebut dalam diam, tentu dengan pikiran yang berbeda.

.

Usai sudah acara makan malam mereka berakhir. Kini di ruang kerja pria bernama lengkap Hyuga Hiashi, tampak ia duduk di kursinya dalam diam. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

 _Tok ... tok ... tok ..._

Suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar menjadi atensi penuh dari Hiashi.

Kemudian pintu terbuka menampilkan putri sulungnya yang telah ia minta untuk membicarakan satu hal yang tidak Hinata tahu.

"Duduklah." Perintah sang ayah.

Hinata segera duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Hiashi. Gadis itu sendiri tak mengerti apa yang akan dibicarakan sang ayah. Namun ini sepertinya memang bersangkut paut pada apa yang telah membuatnya gelisah.

" _Otou-sama_ hanya akan bertanya sekali. ..." Hiashi berujar dengan nada tegasnya seperti biasa.

"... Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Hanabi? _Otou-sama_ tidak ingin ada perselisihan antara kalian. Bisa kau jelaskan?" Ucap Hiashi melanjutkan.

Sungguh saat ini dilema sangat Hinata rasakan. Apakah ia akan mengatakan kejujuran? Atau berdusta?

Pilihan yang gadis itu sendiri mengerti atas apa yang akan ia tuai. Kejujuran akan membawanya pada akhir dari perasaan dan egonya. Sebaliknya dengan dusta. Yang akan memberikan kebahagiaan semu dalam bayang-bayang perihnya hati.

Bagaimana pun ayahnya telah mendidiknya selama ini. Ia tak akan kuasa menyakiti sang ayah. Kasih sayang, pandangan hidup, dan makna kehidupan telah Hiashi ajarkan padanya.

Hinata memilih bungkam dari pertanyaan yang telah Hiashi ajukan. Ini bukan hal yang bisa ia tentukan dalam hitungan detik pun menit.

"Hinata, kau sudah dewasa. Tentu kau tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang benar. Kau adalah seorang Hyuga, dan seorang Hyuga tidak akan lari dari masalah yang ada." Hiashi berujar kembali.

Dia. Hinata. Tentu tahu maksud dari ayahnya. Ayahnya ingin ia mengutarakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" _Otou-sama,_ aku adalah seorang Hyuga. Aku tidak mungkin menghindar dari masalah. Soal aku dan Hanabi, biar aku bersama Hanabi sendiri yang menyelesaikannya." Hinata berujar dengan penuh keseriusan.

Hiashi menandang iris mata yang sama seperti miliknya. Ia menemukan keseriusan di sana, tapi tetap ada hal yang menjadi pertanyaan baginya.

Ia mengetahui bagaimana tatapan Hinata saat memandang laki-laki yang kini juga putranya. Serta ia mengerti dan mampu mengartikan pandangan Naruto pada putrinya. Namun ia memilih bungkam, membutakan apa yang telah ia lihat, dan menulikan apa yang akan ia dengar kelak bila pengartiannya memanglah benar.

Ia adalah kepala keluarga, tentu saja sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk menjaga aturan keluarga.

"Apa ini berkaitan dengan Naruto?" Hiashi tiba-tiba saja berujar membawa nama laki-laki yang telah mengacaukan perasaan Hinata.

Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu tentu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari sang ayah.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata mencoba bersikap biasa. Namun tetap saja itu masih bisa dilihat Hiashi bahwa memang sepertinya Naruto juga ada dalam masalah ini.

Hiashi bergeming mendapat pertanyaan dari putri sulungnya. "Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Hanabi. _Otou-sama_ tidak tahan melihat kalian saling berdiam. Kau boleh keluar."

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya tak lupa memberi salam kemudian keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya.

.

.

"Ah! Kenyang sekali!" Temari bersuara senang seiring berjalan di trotoar menuju tempat bermalam. Di belakangnya terlihat Naruto memandangnya sedikit heran. Pasalnya ini adalah pertama kali ia melihat perempuan dengan nafsu makan yang besar apalagi di malam hari yang sangat riskan gemuk.

"Kau sangat berbeda ya?" Naruto bertanya menyuarakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Maksudmu?" Temari balas bertanya seraya menoleh ke arah Naruto di belakangnya.

"Kau menghabiskan tiga porsi makanan untuk makan malam. Kau makan banyak saat malam sedangkan banyak perempuan berlomba untuk tidak makan saat malam." Laki-laki pirang itu menjelaskan, namun lawan bicaranya tak ingin menanggapi berlebih.

"Jadi kau mau bilang aku gemuk?" Nada bicaranya terdengar santai, namun masalah berat badan wanita adalah makhluk sensitif.

"Terserah. Aku malas berdebat masalah kecil."

"Bagus. Jadi diamlah. Kalau aku makan banyak itu berarti _mood_ ku kurang bagus." Temari berujar.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat mereka bermalam. Tak ada obrolan lain.

Sesampainya di hotel, mereka duduk di ruang tengah. Membahas semua berkas dan hasil dari grafik perusahaan yang analisa Temari semalaman.

Usai membahas dokumen untuk rapat besok, keduanya tampak duduk bersebelahan menonton televisi drama Korea tanpa terjemahan. Terlihat Naruto sudah mulai bosan dengan acara penuh air mata itu, namun apa daya, remot ada di tangan Temari.

Naruto tampaknya terkejut dengan kepala Temari yang jatuh pada bahunya. Gadis itu tertidur. Ia mengambil remot televisi, kemudian menekan tombol off dalam barisan tombol itu.

Ia mengangkat tubuh perempuan tersebut ke kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar ia menyelimuti Temari, mematikan lampu, dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamar seberang.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, kemudian menghubungi nomor dengan nama Hinata pada layar.

"Halo."

"Bagaimana harimu? Maaf aku pergi saat kau ada masalah." Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah Naruto. Ia merindukan pemilik suara di seberang sana.

"Seperti yang kau dengar. Aku sehat-sehat saja. Belum dua belas jam kita bertemu di rumah."

"Tidurlah. Kita akan menyelesaikan masalah itu bersama-sama."

" _Oyasumi._ "

Pemuda itu memutus panggilan. Ia memandang langit-langit ruangan. Mengubah pendirian Hyuga Hiashi adalah hal yang mendekati mustahil, pasti ada cara, bila tidak ada cara maka ... Ah, sifat egoisnya mulai merasuk pikirannya. Ia harus tenang, pasti ada cara.

.

.

Dalam kamar dengan ranjang yang cukup luas, terlihat Hinata memandangi layar ponselnya.

Kali ini, bolehkah ia egois? Selama ini dirinya selalu memenuhi apa yang keluarganya inginkan. Jadi bisakah keluarga memenuhi apa yang ia inginkan?

Sungguh ia tak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Takkan ada yang mendukung, hidupnya adalah pilihannya, tetapi jika ia mengkhianati keluarga? Tak bisa ia sangkal bahwa ia telah menggores dan menabur garam pada luka lama akan pedihnya rasa kehilangan ketika sang ibu berpulang.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

yang mau review silakan review, maaf kalo sampe ini cerita lumutan gegara ga di-up :v

terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
